Daño Colateral
by Lord-voldemort2
Summary: Danny se convertirá en una victima de daño colateral. Steve tendrá que hacer todo a su alcance para recuperar la vida de su mejor amigo mientras se enfrenta a uno de los enemigos más poderosos a los que se ha enfrentado antes. Secuela de En la Mira, serie Bajo fuego
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, mi mente no pudo estarse quieta y tuve que empezar escribir esto antes de que se me fueran las ideas. Esta es una secuela de **En la Mira.** Espero que disfruten tanto leerla como yo escribirla.

* * *

 _ **Daño colateral**_

 _Es un término utilizado por diversas fuerzas armadas para referirse al daño no intencional o accidental producto de una operación militar. El término comenzó siendo un eufemismo acuñado por el ejército de los Estados Unidos durante la Guerra de Vietnam, y puede referirse a fuego amigo o al asesinato de civiles y destrucción de sus propiedades._

* * *

Capítulo 1

Alexander Krushnik

Nacido en Palo Alto, California; de padre Ruso y madre americana; Alexander Krushnik era el niño que toda familia deseaba tener, hermoso, inteligente, amable. Con una piel clara, rasgos angelicales y cabello negro, su madre lo adoró tan pronto lo tuvo en sus brazos.

Megan Cooper era la clásica chica americana, hermosa de piel apiñonada y ojos cafés, estudiante de Literatura, en la universidad se enamoró perdidamente de un estudiante de postgrado llamado Sergei Krushnik, emigrante ruso y estudiaba ingeniería, él quedó perdidamente enamorado de ella a primera vista.

Megan se enamoró de él por su porte y su amabilidad, la trataba como una dama en un mundo en que las antiguas costumbres eran obsoletas. Su historia de amor fue como un cuento de hadas y su boda, aunque modesta, fue un tributo a Megan, Sergei quería que su futura esposa se sintiera la más amada del planeta.

Cuando supieron que Megan estaba embarazada, la pareja no podía estar más feliz; su vida era perfecta. Megan se había graduado de literatura y Sergei enseñaba en la universidad, habían sido capaces de comprar una pequeña casa cerca del campus, el sueño de un par de jóvenes enamorados.

Pero la vida es curiosa a veces y una mirada puede cambiarlo todo. Sergei había esperado pacientemente a que su primogénito naciera, emocionado por la perspectiva de ese nuevo ser, que sería la prueba tangible del amor por su esposa. Pero en el momento en que entró por la puerta del la habitación donde su esposa e hijo reposaban, todo cambio. La forma en que Megan miraba a Alexander era sublime, un amor incondicional y absoluto, para el testigo común era el más grande acto de amor que el humano puede dar, para Sergei fue traición.

Aún cuando deseaba tanto a ese bebé como su esposa, después de presenciar el vinculo entre su recién nacido y ella supo que a él jamás lo amaría con tanta convicción y entrega, no lo pudo soportar. El amor por su hijo desapareció, dejando sólo un profundo desprecio por el niño con el que compartía los mismos profundos ojos azul cobalto.

Alexander creció siendo un niño hermoso y saludable, su madre se esforzó para que creciera feliz; amándolo como su más precioso tesoro, esperaba compensar lo que su padre le negaba. Ella lo hacía sentirse único, capaz de tocar la luna, pero su padre lo hacía sentirse inferior; para Sergei su hijo era un traidor y como tal un ser sin valor. Para Meg, el comportamiento de su esposo era un misterio, la mirada gélida que le dedicaba a su primogénito le rompían el corazón.

No importaba que el pequeño Alexander fuera un prodigio y que hubiera sacado las más alta puntuación en todo el país, o que sus profesores hubieran descubierto que tenía uno de los coeficientes intelectuales más altos del mundo, para su padre siempre sería menos que una sabandija.

El niño creció tratando desesperadamente de complacer a su padre, de conseguir su reconocimiento; pero nunca lograba llegar a lo que su padre consideraba aceptable. Lo que Meg no sabía era que su amoroso y devoto esposo golpeaba a su hijo cuando ella no estaba, era hábil y nunca dejaba moretones.

Cuando el joven Krushnik consiguió una beca completa para la universidad de Stanford, pensó que por fin tendría una oportunidad de demostrarle a su padre que podía ser importante, le podría demostrar que podía ser el mejor.

Durante los siguientes 4 años, Alexander se dedicó a estudiar con todo lo que tenía, se enfocó en medicina, pero también tomó clases de fisioterapia, historia, antropología, programación, ingeniería, química y psicología. En todas sus clases siempre obtenía notas de excelencia aunque eso le implicaba casi 16 horas de estudio diarias.

Fue en su último año que conoció al profesor Robert Sheppard, un experto en psicología que vio potencial en el futuro Médico; pensaba que podría convencerlo de que aplazara unas materias de matemáticas y agregara otras de psicología, lo que le permitiría terminar ambas carreras, aunque eso atrasaría su graduación un semestre.

Para el futuro médico, la presencia de Sheppard lo impresionó como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes, había buscado tanto la aprobación de su padre, que la aparición de esta figura de autoridad que lo aprobaba y alentaba fue demasiado seductora para el joven que también ocultaba otro secreto.

Alexander había sabido desde muy joven que tenía algo diferente, algo que estuvo negando por toda su adolescencia. Siempre se sintió atraído por otros chicos, pero por suerte estaba demasiado ocupado estudiando como para poder prestar atención a sus hormonas y sus deseos. Con todas sus clases y materias extras tenía poco tiempo para mirar sobre sus libros o tan solo poder compartir un refresco con otros; sus deseos de complacer a su padre lo había alejado del resto de las personas. Además, había pasado toda su infancia tratando de ser el hijo perfecto, admitir que sentía atracción por otros hombres, sólo haría que su padre lo desaprobara aún más, así que prefirió enterrar esa parte de él lo más profundo que pudo, hasta que conoció a Sheppard.

Idolatraba al profesor, disfrutaba sus clases y absorbía cada gota de conocimiento que provenían de él; cuando Sheppard decidió convertirse en su asesor fue uno de los mejores momentos de su vida. No es raro asumir que siguió el consejo del profesor, su horario cambió para poder terminar medicina y psicología al mismo tiempo; y tomaba las asesorías con el profesor como lo mejor de su día, pero entonces como al principio, en un momento todo cambió.

Sergei nunca tomaba, pero el interminable esfuerzo de su hijo por complacerlo lo exasperaba más que nada; todos lo felicitaban por el grandioso hijo que tenía, lo orgulloso que debía de estar por tan dedicado muchacho, el ruso ya no lo soportaba, fue a tomar a un bar, donde pudiera decir lo que quisiera del parasito que había robado su felicidad y su hermosa esposa.

Era poco después de las 3 de la mañana cuando el patriarca de los Krushnik llegó a su casa, Alexander se encontraba en el estudio terminando sus tareas, esta imagen era como una bofetada en el rostro, la imagen del hijo perfecto; eso lo hacía odiarlo aún más, y entonces el infierno se desató. El mayor se acercó a su hijo y lo golpeo con fuerza haciéndolo caer al suelo, un hilillo de sangre empezó a correr por el labio del más joven, confundido solo podía ver a su padre con terror y confusión. Sergei empezó a gritar, diciendo como le había arruinado la vida desde el momento que nació, de cómo le había quitado lo que más amaba en el mundo.

Megan había oído los ruidos y los gritos, se levantó de la cama, bajó las escaleras unicamente para toparse con la escena de su marido sobre su hijo a punto de golpearlo nuevamente. Para ella, esta faceta de su marido era desconocida, sólo conocía al hombre amable y que le prodigaba cariño, amor, protección, una imagen que no concordaba con lo que estaba frente a ella. Ante esa inverosímil estampa, se acercó a su marido tratando de buscar en sus ojos la verdad; puso sus manos sobre su pecho amorosamente, buscando al hombre que amaba y permaneció ahí, pidiendo una explicación en la mirada de su esposo, quien había pasado su brazo amorosamente alrededor de la cintura de su mujer.

A los ojos de su hijo, ella pareció elegir a Sergei; Alexander se levantó, trató de dar un paso hacía su padre pero la mirada de odio lo detuvo, su madre aun permanecía buscando respuestas en el mayor; golpeado y con el corazón roto salió de la casa lo más rápido que pudo alejándose del dolor que le habían causado física y emocionalmente.

El joven Krushnik camino en círculos sin rumbo fijo, estaba tan confundido y su rostro empezaba a inflamarse a causa del golpe. Necesitaba un lugar seguro, entonces recordó al profesor Sheppard, quien siempre estaba ahí para él, ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Tardó casi una hora en llegar a la casa del profesor, en su desesperación entró desactivando el sistema de alarma. Llegó llamando a gritos al profesor, pidiendo su ayuda, buscando su consuelo. El profesor apareció, furioso y consternado; se vio sobrepasado por la sorpresa de encontrar a su mejor alumno parado en medio de su sala, llamándole a gritos y completamente fuera de sí.

Alexander se precipitó hacia él, lo abrazó con fuerza, necesitando desesperadamente ese contacto humano, para Sheppard esto era inapropiado; su natural reacción fue empujar al intruso y pedirle una explicación acerca de su conducta. Alexander estaba aún más confundido, en menos de dos horas había sido rechazado dos veces. Fue muy tarde, para cuando el profesor notó lo particular de la situación, el joven ya había huido de aquel lugar. Para Sheppard descubrir que el núcleo familiar de Alexander no era tan sólido como pensaba fue unas sorpresa enorme, el golpe que el muchacho llevaba en la cara era la verdad a gritos, el catedrático ahora hizo la conexión de pequeños sucesos que aislados no significaban nada. Pero había fallado y ahora un joven emocionalmente inestable corría solo sin rumbo fijo.

Cansado, confundido, adolorido, el chico fue al único lugar que le quedaba como refugio, la universidad. Encontró un rincón donde descansar, estaba exhausto, se quedo dormido bajó un árbol. El destino había tomado un camino curioso esa noche, todo había guiado al muchacho hasta este lugar, pero la vida es engañosa y algo caprichosa, aquí se decidiría el destino final del joven que dormía sin saber el cambio radical que tendría su vida.

Un nuevo guardia de seguridad no era un gran suceso en la universidad, pero sería el punto decisivo en una serie de eventos que estaban preparando el camino para una tragedia. El hombre no sabía la importancia de Alexander para la escuela, así que cuando informaron que lo buscaban en el campus, asumió que había cometido algún tipo de falta.

El profesor Sheppard había llamado urgentemente al decano, le había informado que era imperativo encontrar a Alexander, que necesitaba ser atendido inmediatamente de las lesiones en el rostro y someterlo a una evaluación psicológica. La escuela necesitaba proteger su inversión, así que mandó a la seguridad del campus para localizarlo y atenderlo.

Pero la vida tenía preparado otro camino, el guardia inexperto fue quien encontró al joven Krushnik dormido bajo el árbol. Lo despertó con violencia y lo sostuvo con fuerza por el brazo para llevarlo a la oficina del profesor; pero Alexander no sabía que lo querían ayudar, la agresividad del guardia le estaba indicando otra cosa, asustado como estaba, esa agresión lo obligó a huir una vez más.

Las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer, como si el cielo llorara por el corazón roto del muchacho de ojos azules como el cielo que corría sin rumbo fijo, había perdido todo en su vida en menos de 24 horas. Corrió hasta que sus pulmones no pudieron más y sus piernas ardían por el esfuerzo, terminó cayendo en el suelo, con el corazón a punto de estallar; ahí bajó la lluvia, estaba un niño solo y asustado, que únicamente trataba de encontrar su lugar en el mundo, que quiso conseguir el amor de su padre.

Se levantó del suelo mojado, siguió caminando bajo la lluvia, sin lugar a donde ir; sólo dejó que sus pies decidieran la dirección a tomar. Caminó kilómetros, llegando a un área abandonada de la ciudad en donde los indigentes acostumbraban vivir. Buscó un lugar seco y se sentó a descansar, esperando que eso terminara, que el cansancio lo alejara de esta realidad que le había golpeado la cara.

Estaba empezando a dormirse cuando un grito lo hizo abrir los ojos, un hombre sucio venía hacía él con un palo en la mano, no estaba preparado para un ataque así; un dolor agonizante se esparció en su espalda donde el primer golpe cayó. Siguieron más, su cuerpo se cubrió de moretones, y vio un par de ojos azules viéndolo con odio, justo de la misma manera en que su padre lo había visto apenas unas horas antes. No pudo más, algo se rompió en su interior, la furia surgió desde lo más profundo de su ser, del lugar donde había estado atrapado por años; encadenado por el amor a su madre y padre, pero eso se había perdido, las cadenas se debilitaron y la fiera rompió sus cadenas.

El indigente debió ver ese cambio en los ojos azul cobalto del joven, porque salió huyendo lo más rápido que pudo, pero no podía competir contra alguien más joven y fuerte que él. Lo alcanzó fuera del refugio, bajo una profusa lluvia empezó a golpear al indigente que lo había atacado primero. La golpiza fue brutal, salvaje, no era un hombre el que golpeaba sino un animal herido. El hombre dejó de moverse mucho tiempo antes de que Alexander dejara de golpearlo, la sangre corría librement; la lluvia lavaba el cuerpo del joven casi tan rápido como se salpicaba de sangre en cada golpe.

Todo se detuvo, el joven giró su rostro al cielo dejando que la lluvia lavara la sangre y las lágrimas que había salido profusamente mientras mataba al hombre a sus pies. Un gran suspiro dejó el cuerpo de Alexander, sentía su cuerpo ligero, se sentía en paz. Por primera vez en su vida todo su cuerpo se sentía relajado, el placer que sintió ante este acto de liberación fue como una droga que llegó a cada parte de su cuerpo, se sentía extasiado, todas las preocupaciones y el peso de su vida parecieron desaparecer completamente de su vida.

Cuando salió de su estado de éxtasis algo había cambiado en él, fue su mente lógica la que tomo el control de su cuerpo. Observó con mente lógica la escena ante sus ojos, todo fue con ojo clínico; llevó al indigente a donde dormía, dedujo que no había nadie más cerca de él por el carácter agresivo del fallecido; lo colocó entre sus pertenencia, lo ocultó lo mejor que pudo y luego salió a la lluvia para que cualquier rastro terminara de ser lavada por la naturaleza.

La suerte estuvo de su lado, nadie presencio nada; gracias a la lluvia las pistas fueron borradas por el agua, la lluvia fue la encargada de lavar todo. La soledad de la noche cubría este paraje, y era testigo de la muerte de un chico y su inocencia.

EL teléfono de la oficina del profesor Sheppard sonó al siguiente día, el hombre rubio contestó sin prestar mucha atención al número

—Bueno—

—Profesor, llamo para despedirme—

El hombre prestó toda su atención a la llamada

—Alex, debes regresar— dijo Sheppard preocupado, tenía que hacer que el muchacho regresara para que recibiera la ayuda que necesitaba

—No regresaré, ya no puedo confiar en ti o en nadie, además es demasiado tarde, aprovecharé cada cosa que me enseñaste, adiós Robert—

Fue lo último que Robert Sheppard supo del mejor alumno que había tenido en toda su carrera.

Alexander desapareció de Palo Alto como si nunca hubiera existido, sus padres nunca volvieron a ver a su único hijo. Un año después Megan se separaba de Sergei, nunca le perdono lo que le había hecho esa noche. La felicidad que alguna vez los Krushnik esperaban tener se desvaneció para siempre.

La inteligencia que la naturaleza le dio, ahora servía para sobrevivir, hackeó cajeros, usando ese dinero para pagar moteles y comida; su tiempo de ajuste para su nueva vida fue intenso, su recién adquirida sed de sangre deseaba ser alimentada; aunque planeo sus siguientes asesinatos, aún fueron torpes y descuidados, pero el éxtasis que sintió fue como el agua en el desierto, aunque satisfactorios debía ser más cuidados, debían ser perfectos y el reto debía ser mayor para obtener algo más de emoción.

Su cuarto asesinato fue en si una obra maestra para sus ojos, entonces pensó en las posibilidades; sin dinero, sin un lugar a donde ir, tenía que empezar a planear la manera en seguir sintiendo esa libertad y que no pudieran atraparlo. Se tomó su tiempo escoger a su quinta víctima, alto, rubio de ojos azules; no había notado esa preferencia hasta ese momento, en que su objetivo pasaba caminando frente a él para comprar un café. Era una ironía que tuviera semejanza a los dos hombres que habían jugado un papel muy importante en su vida.

Después de un par de semanas, ya había descubierto sus patrones de conducta y hacerse amigo de un hombre solitario no fue difícil. En unas semanas más conocía todo de ese hombre, entonces llevó a cabo su plan. No hubo errores, no hubo ningún problema, todo simplemente fluyó como estaba planeado, el nombre de Alexander Krushnik desapareció con la muerte de ese hombre, tomó su vida; fue fácil hacer creer a todos que ese hombre solitario decidió irse a otro lugar, y sin casi nadie que lo conociera, usar su identidad no fue difícil.

Por más de tres lustros, vivió vidas prestadas, pasando de una identidad a otra, con todos sus conocimientos, no era difícil convertirse en lo que sus víctimas eran; cuando encontraba a una nueva víctima entonces migraba, en el camino hizo dinero, suficiente si es que se cansaba de esta vida de pretender ser alguien más.

Su última víctima se llamaba Chris Carter, escogió Hawaii para tomarse un muy largo respiro, quería disfrutar de esta nueva vida al máximo, lo que fuera que durara, tal vez para siempre si le encontraba encanto a la isla de Oahu.

Exploraba la red oscura desde su nueva casa, todo criminal sabe que ese lugar es una mina de oro de información y eso es lo que el encontró al explorar. Una mujer, Masha Hesse estaba planeando una venganza contra el hombre que había matado a sus hermanos, la curiosidad lo llevó a decodificar los mensajes que la involucraban, para descubrir que estaba contratando ayuda para su propósito de matar a nada más y nada menos que el comandante de la fuerza Elite de Hawaii; pero al abrir el archivo adjunto con los datos de Steve McGarrett otra cosa llamó su atención, en la fotografía en donde había un primer plano de Steve, se veía la figura de otro hombre en su retaguardia, rubio de ojos azules y estatura baja; Alexander quedó fascinado con esa imagen desenfocada del detective usando una corbata.

Quería verlo de cerca, fue cuando decidió involucrarse, no era como el resto de sus víctimas, aunque rubio, su estatura y complexión era diferente, pero esta cacería no sería suya, no necesitaría dejar su cubierta, sería una buena forma de divertirse sin tener que exponerse, el ofrecimiento de hacerlo sin cobrar, era para asegurarse que no pudieran rastrear ese dinero hacía él.

Seguir el rastro de Masha no fue difícil, manipularla usando la muerte de sus hermanos fue sencillo, en un principio ella quería enterrar vivo a Steve McGarrett, pero sí Alexander quería poner sus manos sobre el rubio debía convencerla de tomar otro rumbo de acción; tomar al rubio para usarlo contra el comandante de 5-0 y su equipo. El planeó la mayor parte del operativo, incluso la hizo contratar al hermano de Ian Wright como pantalla, no quería que pudieran tener ningún rastro suyo, aunque corrigió algunos algoritmos de computadora para que no fallaran durante su plan. Masha estaba extasiada con su pequeño equipo, y el plan que le daría la venganza que quería contra el hombre que mató a sus hermanos, todo fue pensado con cuidado y se llevó meses de preparación.

Todo fue como lo planearon, tomaron al rubio, amenazaron a Steve McGarrett y su equipo; torturaron al policia, dejaron que su sangre corriera, mientras torturaban a sus amigos dejándolos ver como su amigo era víctima de un cuchillo y de palabras hirientes que los obligaron a decir. Jugaron con ellos por horas, por un momento Alexander se frustró ante el final del juego y que no pudiera obtener más del hombre que estaba torturando, pero debía seguir las cosas como se planearon. Resignado ayudo a drogar al policía antes de meterlo a una caja de metal para enterrarlo en algún lugar de Hawaii.

El había escogido el lugar donde habrían de enterrarlo, en un camino en algún lugar de Pali, quería ver donde estaba cada que pasará corriendo por aquel lugar, cosa que hacía todas las mañanas desde que se había mudado a la isla. Ayudó a Vladimir Petrenko, un mercenario contratado por Masha, para enterrar al policía y dejarlo sufrir mientras su compañero lo buscaba desesperadamente. El final del plan y el final del compromiso con Masha Hesse.

Regresó a su casa, tomó un largo baño dispuesto a dormir e ir a su trabajo temprano por la mañana; pero no pudo, el recuerdo del cuerpo del detective de Jersey era demasiado vivido en su mente, no pudo resistirlo y fue a buscarlo. Durante su camino a Pali, pensó claramente lo que haría, si quería convertirlo en una de sus víctimas debía conocerlo bien, el rubio sería un reto más que ninguno otro porque tenía amigos y compañeros, pero tenía el tiempo para conocerlo y hacer un plan que pudiera funcionar.

Acompañado de su perro Kaiser, llegó al mirador de Pali a la misma hora que siempre acostumbraba correr, saludo a otros corredores que conocía después de un año de seguir la misma rutina, se puso los audífonos, acaricio a su perro y empezó a correr como si fuera un día normal. Siguió su ruta acostumbrada, no aceleró su paso, no tomó atajos, corrió como todos los días aun sabiendo que el hombre en el ataúd de metal podría morir asfixiado en cualquier momento.

Cuando llegó al lugar donde habían dejado al policía, tomo una rama, la lanzó hacía el lugar que necesitaba ir, el perro salió tras el pedazo de madera y él hizo lo mismo tras el perro, para cualquiera que viera, era una reacción normal. Se internó en el bosque, cuando estuvo fuera de la vista del sendero, fue directamente a donde la caja estaba. Su perro empezó el trabajo de cavar, lo dejó hacerlo unos minutos sin ayudarlo hasta que notó que algo estaba mal. Se acercó a donde el perro seguía ladrando y cavando, no había gritos, pero podía oír como golpeaban la caja con desesperación.

Alexander se quedó pensando, es cierto que habían dejado al hombre amordazado, pero sus manos estaban libres, entonces ¿por qué no se lo había quitado para poder gritar? Se sentó reflexionando, al perro seguía cavando desesperadamente, partes de la caja empezaban a ser visibles. Los minutos pasaron y los golpes no cesaban ni un momento, pero los gritos no llegaban, para la mente analítica de Alexander esto estaba mal, no debía ser así. Recordaba sus estudios de Psicología, alguien en esa situación gritaría con desesperación por ayuda, pero en algún punto, haría algo para tratar de salir, hacer algo sistemático, como tratar de encontrar una parte por donde salir; pero eso no pasaba aquí, podía oír sonidos de angustia pero los gritos seguían sin llegar y los movimientos eran erráticos. Se cruzó de brazos, que era lo que pasaba con este hombre y entonces lo supo, claustrofobia.

Miró a la caja sabiendo que la claustrofobia había hecho que el detective entrara en un ataque de pánico, era incapaz de pensar coherentemente, por eso no se había quitado la mordaza. Una idea cruzo por su mente, una epifanía, qué podía hacer con un hombre que estaba siendo traumatizado de una manera tan primordial, esa caja estaba afectando la psique del policia en formas que no se podían imaginar. Una persona normal, en las mismas circunstancias, podía perder la razón en cuestión de horas después de haber sido enterrado vivo, ¿qué haría en un claustrofóbico? Ahora tenía la oportunidad de saberlo.

EL hombre de cabello negro sintió como una corriente de electricidad le recorría; placer, anticipación, reto, todas esas palabras se agolparon en su cabeza, de haberlo planeado no habría podido llevarlo a cabo con tanta facilidad. Kaiser ya había logrado desenterrar otra parte de la caja. Empezó a cavar también, pronto había logrado quitar suficiente tierra para poder abrir la caja.

El hombre que salió de la caja estaba completamente fuera de sí, era un animal herido tratando de sobrevivir, Alexander lo abrazó con fuerza, usando todos sus conocimientos para poder calmarlo, tenía que dejar una impronta en el rubio y sólo tenía unos minutos para lograrlo. Cuando el policía se rindió ante el abrazo, Alexander supo que los siguientes minutos serían críticos para asegurarse que su influencia sobre el hombre en sus brazos fuera profunda y duradera. Sabiendo que un trauma psicológico tan profundo deja a la persona vulnerable, aprovechar la situación para influir en la victima, estableciendo un vínculo que sería difícil de romper.

Se tomó su tiempo antes de ir a buscar ayuda, no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad. Por primera vez en los últimos 20 años experimentaría con una nueva forma de cacería y estaba realmente emocionado de ello. Hacer creer a Steve McGarrett y su equipo que era una buena persona no fue difícil, tanto que logró quedarse al lado del hombre que ahora atraía su atención. Durante los siguientes días siguió sus avances para poder influenciar más profundamente a Danny Williams, aprovechando el trauma provocado dentro de la caja, que hacía que el rubio fuera incapaz de escuchar la voz de Steve sin sentir un ataque de pánico.

Pero entonces, cayó víctima de su propio juego, se enamoró del policía de Nueva Jersey, por primera vez en su vida había encontrado el amor. Sus retorcidas intenciones ahora eran influenciadas por esos nuevos sentimientos, que se habían apoderado del asesino. Necesitaba al rubio a su lado, necesitaba que lo amara y para eso debía alejarlo de Steve McGarrett. Un nuevo plan, un nuevo secuestro, pero esta vez no era para lastimarlo, era para amarlo.

Escogió el lugar perfecto, una casa solitaria, una vista hermosa y todo lo que necesitaba para poder acercarse más al hombre que había robado su corazón. Lo secuestró de nuevo, lo haría su amante y lo convencería para que se quedara con él, pero subestimó al comandante de 5-0. Aunque tenía un plan de escape, no pudo llevarse a su amado Daniel. Herido, enojado y frustrado tuvo que dejar la isla de Oahu para no ser atrapado por 5-0.

Salir de la isla fue un gran problema, con la policía, 5-0 y la naval pendientes de todas las salidas de la isla, tuvo que recurrir a traficantes de esclavos para poder alejarse lo más posible y poder arreglar el gran fallo en donde perdió al detective. Había planeado su nueva vida al lado del rubio, pero subestimo al NAVY SEAL y ahora había perdido.

Se instaló en Praga, dispuesto a recuperar al hombre que amaba, desde un piso solitario cerca del rio Moldava empezó a buscar la manera de hacerlo. Consiguió suficiente equipo electrónico y se puso a trabajar, aún tenía los comandos que se usaron para hackear las cámaras de seguridad del cuartel general de 5-0, en poco tiempo estaba observando en tiempo real todo lo que el equipo hacía y en especial lo que pasaba con el policía. Pronto notó que el rubio estaba pasando un mal momento, sabía que el trauma psicológico por el que había pasado no sería fácil de superar, en especial cuando el detonante de los ataques de pánico era la voz de su mejor amigo y jefe.

Observo con atención y sopesó las posibilidades de secuestrar a Danny de nuevo, llevarlo a su lado y desaparecer, pero tuvo que admitir su derrota, no había forma de llegar a él, Steve McGarrett tal vez no tendría su capacidad intelectual pero era un combatiente y estratega excepcional, y había cubierto cualquier posibilidad haciendo virtualmente imposible acercarse al rubio.

Tuvo que admitir su derrota, no había forma que consiguiera su propósito a menos que tuviera los medios necesarios y eso le iba a tomar tiempo. Debía despedirse de Daniel, pero tenía que hacer algo para dejar en él una huella permanente, asegurarse de que no le olvidaría. Lo pensó por largo tiempo, pero la única manera para que lo logrará era ayudarle a recuperar su relación con Steve, por mucho que lo odiara era su única alternativa.

Empezó a comunicarse con Danny a escondidas del equipo, sabía el efecto calmante que tenía sobre el rubio, lo usó como ventaja para convencerlo de que podría ayudarle a recuperar el vínculo con su mejor amigo. Sabía que ofrecerle algo que le haría recuperar su relación con Steve, era una tentación demasiado grande como para que la pudiera rechazar, para el policía era demasiado importante recuperar lo que perdió con el SEAL como para detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias.

Llamadas a secretas, usando su presencia tranquilizante para conseguir su propósito, y al final logró que Daniel pudiera reparar su vinculo con Steve, al hacerlo afianzo su dominio sobre el detective de Jersey. Alexander se despidió de él, logrando en un último momento que lo aceptara voluntariamente.

Por primera vez en la vida de Alexander, tenía una razón para usar toda su capacidad, una razón que no implicaba complacer a otros o buscar venganza, esta vez era solo por él y para él.

Durante los siguientes dos años, Alexander Krushnik se dedicó a acumular dinero, poder, contactos, expandió su conocimiento, desarrollo al máximo su intelecto, habilidad y cada aspecto de su persona. En esos años, los criminales aprendieron a respetarlo y a temerle. Como hombre de negocios podía hacer dinero con facilidad, dinero limpio o no, no importaba lo multiplicaba igual. Como criminal, traicionarlo representaba una muerte segura, no había lugar para esconderse, porque los encontraría y los exterminaría de una manera lenta y dolorosa.

Su inteligencia excepcional le daba una ventaja sobre grupos terroristas, mafias, sindicatos del crimen, carteles. Por lo que los grupos con los líderes más astutos empezaron a hacer alianzas con él. Lentamente su red se volvió enorme y compleja. Sólo él sabía quiénes y cómo estaba formada. Alexander controlaba cada hilo con precisión matemática, eso hacía que nadie se atrevía a traicionarlo o hacer algo a sus espaldas, si lo hacían corría el riesgo de pagar las consecuencias. Pero ser aliado de un hombre así, significaba conseguir recursos a los que pocos tenían acceso.

Su base de operaciones estaba en algún lugar del mar Báltico, un lugar que sólo él conocía. Sin embargo, tenía locaciones secundarias alrededor del mundo, todas pensadas estratégicamente y preparadas para ser útiles para sus negocios. Había creado una red criminal mucho más grande de lo que nadie hubiera visto antes.

Pero su atención seguía constante sobre Danny Williams, mantener su intrusión en las cámaras de seguridad de 5-0 fue relativamente fácil, hasta que todo el equipo fue comprometido y tuvo que esperar a que todo fuera reparado antes de lograr infiltrarse de nuevo. Durante ese tiempo logró, hackear el micrófono del celular de Danny, eso le permitía oír conversaciones, pero también le hablaba cuando sabía que el policía estaba dormido. Susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras y a veces se atrevía a decirle que lo amaba, para después quedar completamente en silencio.

Fue así como se enteró de material radioactivo perdido en Hawaii, sabía que en su red se corrían rumores sobre un ataque terrorista por un grupo rival, no había información específica y no implicaba a ninguno de sus negocios, así que no le había prestado atención. Pero sí el objetivo era Hawaii, no dejaría que dañaran a su más preciado tesoro.

Metódico, paciente ordenado, sopesó el valor de esa información, aunque le preocupaba el bienestar de su amado, también sabía que esta podría ser una oportunidad para traerlo a su lado. Decidió mantenerse alerta, tanto a lo que oía de 5-0 como a los rumores que corrían por su red, no podía empezar a moverse hasta que tuviera algo sólido que usar.

Observó con atención a 5-0, analizó sus descubrimientos, lo que hicieron para llegar a la bomba que encontraron. No le agrado en lo absoluto que su Daniel hubiera estado en un peligro inminente, le hacía desear alejar al rubio de su peligroso jefe, tal vez era hora de hacerlo.

Los siguientes días mostraron al equipo de 5-0 buscando otra bomba en Hawaii pero, sin ninguna pista contundente. Al matar a los que tenían la primera, perdieron la posibilidad de interrogar sospechosos para encontrar la segunda bomba. Alexander debía proteger a Daniel, pero sacarlo contra su voluntad rompería toda confianza que había conseguido de él. Podría encontrar la bomba y detenerla, pero eso no le ayudaría a traer lo que más quería, así que tomó un riesgo calculado, debía hablar con Daniel y ofrecerle la oportunidad de salvar a su familia y amigos.

Se aseguró de que el policía se encontrara solo en su oficina antes de hablar con él, el rubio respondió sin fijarse en el número

—Williams—

—Hola Daniel, tanto tiempo—

Notas:

 **Impronta:**

 _Es la impresión, huella o marca dejada por una persona u objeto. Se trata de una seña o característica peculiar y distintiva_

 _Describe cualquier tipo de aprendizaje ocurrido en cierta fase crítica, ya sea en una edad o etapa de vida particular, que es rápido y aparentemente independiente de la importancia de la conducta. Fue usado originalmente para describir situaciones en las cuales un animal o persona aprende las características de algún estímulo, el cual se "impronta" en el sujeto._


	2. Ataque terrorista en Oahu

Hola a todos, he regresado con el segundo capítulo de la historia, amo escribir esta historia porque ha tomado su propia vida y rumbo. Entre otras cosas he creado todo un mundo para ella y quiero compartir mis inspiraciones con ustedes, tal vez les ayude un poco a visualizar la historia en sí. Primero, el capitulo empieza justo donde termina el episodio 07x18. Segundo. Los modelos para nuestros nuevos personajes coreanos son: Park-Cha Seung Won, Kim-Lee Seung Gi. Ya saben que para Alexander tome como modelo a Misha Collins. Espero que sea de utilidad para que puedan visualizar a los personajes nuevos con los miembros de la serie. Por cierto, los lugares son reales así que puede ver el hermoso cuarto de hotel en la página del mismo, es realmente hermoso. :3 Gracias a todos por leer y espero no haber exagerado con mis pequeñas inspiraciones.

PD. Cha Seung Won es 4 cm más alto que Alex así que para mi será muy divertido ponerlos juntos :3 jojojojojo

Capitulo 2

Steve McGarrett escuchó con sorpresa la información que Grover le daba, no pudo evitar girarse para ver a Danny que reía animado, ajeno a lo que acababa de escuchar; la bomba que habían detenido y por la que habían arriesgado tanto no era la única, de nuevo todos estaban en peligro. Con todos reunidos en su casa, decidió que podía esperar un poco antes de decirle al equipo, que compartieran con su familia y amigos ahora que todos estaban reunidos y disfrutando de las habilidades culinarias de Danny.

Lou y McGarrett entraron a la casa, siguieron conversando, se divirtieron por un rato mas entre sus familias y amigos, ellos sabían que este tiempo era necesario para que pudieran poner todo su esfuerzo en la nueva tarea a la que se enfrentaban.

Después de la cena, indicó a su equipo que debía hablar con ellos sobre algo importante, algo con respecto al trabajo; cuando vieron la expresión de Steve supieron que algo pasaba. Danny llevó a Charlie de regreso a casa de Rachel, sus amigos se despidieron y el resto del equipo se adelanto para encontrarse en el cuartel general de 5-0.

Una hora después estaban en la oficina todos reunidos, tanto Lou como Steve permanecieron callados por un rato antes de que el ex policía de Chicago mirara al otro para que hablara.

—a Lou le acaban de informar que… — empezó el SEAL

—Al parecer hay una segunda bomba, la primera estaba pensada para estar en una construcción cerca de aquí, parece que éramos un objetivo desde el principio, la segunda debe haber sido puesta en un objetivo tan importante como nosotros—

Chin se apresuró a hablar

— ¿Tenemos idea de donde está?—

—No, sospechamos que está en algún lugar donde pueda causar mucho daño a la isla, pero debemos asegurarnos— contestó Steve —Por eso no descansaremos hasta que hallemos otra pista, así que cada uno tome algo de lo que tenemos, traten de encontrar todo lo que puedan de esas pistas, debemos encontrar esa bomba—

No necesitaban más, como la perfecta y aceitada maquinaría que eran, pronto estaban investigando diferentes cosas para abarcar lo más posible, cada uno enfocado en un trabajo permitiendo que pudieran investigar más profundo y más rápido. Sin embargo, al amanecer todos estaban exhaustos y frustrados. El sol ya había salido cuando Kono, Chin y Grover se fueron a buscar café y algo de comer para el equipo. Por su parte Steve había decidido ir al centro de inteligencia militar para poder ver si en la naval, alguien sabía algo.

Danny se había quedado solo en la oficina, seguía la pista de la camioneta similar a la que habían usado con la primera bomba, pero al final resulto en un callejón sin salida. Frustrado y exhausto, empujó la laptop con tal fuerza, que estuvo a punto de caer del escritorio; el rubio ocultó el rostro entre sus manos, sus hijos estaban en peligro y no estaba logrando nada, se sentía como un gran fracasado; entonces el celular sonó, no se preocupó por leer el número que aparecía en la pantalla

—Williams—

—Hola Daniel, tanto tiempo—

Esa voz fue como una brisa cálida alrededor de su cuerpo; la tensión, el miedo, la frustración, se alejaron de golpe dejando esa sensación de bienestar que hace mucho no sentía. Su voz salió como un susurro

—Alexander—

—Mucho tiempo, tal vez demasiado—

Danny se había dejado llevar por esa sensación de bienestar, había estado tan tenso y preocupado que esto era demasiado bueno para su cuerpo; le tomó unos momentos poder reaccionar, poder zafarse de ese manto de tranquilidad que la voz del otro provocaba en cada fibra de su cuerpo, había olvidado completamente el poder que Alexander tenía sobre él.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—

—Supe que hubo una bomba, quería saber si estabas bien, además…—

El rubio frunció el ceño ante la forma en que el otro había pronunciado la última palabra

—Además ¿qué?—

—Hay rumores, dicen que había más de una y que todo está planeado para un ataque masivo a la isla—

—Eso lo sabemos ya, ¿acaso quieres burlarte de nosotros?—

—No Daniel, sabes que eres importante para mí, sí supiera donde están te lo diría, pero quien hizo esto pertenece a mi competencia, pero pude conseguirte algo, hay un nombre que parece que está marcado, Joshua Keawe. Sugiero que lo busquen rápido, sí está en la red no durara mucho—

La llamada se cortó dejando al rubio pensando en lo que le acababan de decir, no quería hacer caso de una pista de alguien en quien se supone no debía confiar, pero sin nada más que seguir, cualquier cosa era mejor que nada.

Tomó nuevamente la laptop y buscó el nombre que le habían dado; no estaba haciendo nada mal, lo hacía por todos, por Steve, por sus hijos, por el equipo; sí lograba encontrar algo que los guiara a las bombas y poner a salvo a todos, habría valido la pena.

No tardó mucho en encontrar al hombre que le habían indicado, vio que era un transportista, encontró la dirección de su casa en las afueras de Honolulu, le mandó un mensaje a Steve para encontrarse ahí, necesitaban interrogarlo aunque tal vez sería una pista falsa.

El SEAL recibió el mensaje, por fin una pista así que fue de inmediato a aquel lugar; siendo la única pista que tenían, no preguntó, simplemente subió a la Silverado y condujo hasta la casa del sospechoso. Tan pronto llegó se dirigió a la puerta principal, desde ahí pudo oír la voz de alguien suplicando por su vida. Sacó su pistola y entró tirando la puerta. Se encontró de frente con 3 hombres de píe en la sala, y a Joshua Keawe que estaba de rodillas.

—5-0 ¡Arriba las manos!—

Le disparó al hombre que le apuntaba a Joshua, entonces todos empezaron a disparar. EL hombre de rodillas se tiró al suelo y trato de esconderse bajo la mesa del comedor, mientras Steve y los otros dos hombres se disparaban mutuamente.

— ¡STEVE!— se oyó la voz de Danny desde afuera de la casa

— ¡SON DOS, UNO CERCA DE LA ENTRADA PRINCIPAL Y OTRO EN EL FONDO!— contestó el moreno.

El rubio se movió a la puerta trasera después de llamar por refuerzos, entró a la casa para apoyar a su compañero, derribó a otro de los perpetradores; cuando los refuerzos llegaron, los tres sospechosos ya habían caído. Cuando Steve se acercó a Joshua, el pobre hombre seguía temblando

— ¡Por favor no me maten!—

Steve y Danny se acercaron al hombre, lo ayudaron a levantarse, porque el pobre no podía mantenerse en pie. Lo llevaron al cuarto de interrogación de 5-0, aún después de 20 minutos el hombre seguía al borde del pánico, Danny empezó el interrogatorio

— ¿Por qué querían matarte?—

—No lo sé— dijo temblando —sólo estaba haciendo una entrega, me pagaron para entregar unas cajas en la isla—

— ¿Qué tenían las cajas?—

—No lo sé, eran pesadas de madera, dijeron que era material de construcción y no lo dudé porque podían verse tornillos de agarre en los costados, como cuando aseguras motores. Además lo único que les importaba era que fueran entregadas el día de hoy antes de las 12. Tuve que salir muy temprano para que me diera tiempo poder ir a todas las direcciones que me dieron y cuando terminé regresé a casa y me encontré con los tipos que me contrataron—

Steve pensaba en cada palabra que el hombre les decía, los terroristas habían planeado deshacerse del único cabo suelto que les quedaba. Lo siguieron interrogando por un rato, pero el pobre chofer no sabía nada de quienes lo habían contratado, le pagaron extra porque no hicieran preguntas. Había sido mucho dinero por solo entregar tres cajas, de no haber llegado a tiempo no tendrían las direcciones de las entregas.

Una vez que terminaron con el hombre y lo pusieron bajo protección policial, regresaron a la oficina reuniéndose con los otros. Chin había recibido la dirección de las entregas mientras ellos hacían el interrogatorio para adelantar el trabajo. Cuando todos se reunieron, el mapa de Oahu estaba en la pantalla principal, el asiático habló de lo que había encontrado.

—La tres direcciones son de bodegas abandonadas, lo malo es que todas ellas son cercanas a un punto estratégico de la infraestructura de la isla— tecleo algunas cosas y de inmediato los puntos se marcaron en el mapa

—Los objetivos probables son, el aeropuerto de Honolulu, el aeropuerto de Kalaeba y la oficina de la Guardia costera, básicamente el control de todos los servicios de emergencia de la isla—

Steve no podía creerlo, si cada una de las bombas explotaba, dejaría indefensa al resto de la isla sin su sistema de emergencias, suponiendo que después de la explosión quedaba alguien en la isla, no podían perder tiempo.

—Chin localiza los videos de seguridad, averigua en qué dirección se fueron después de que las cajas fueron entregadas, buscaremos las bombas mientras tú nos diriges. Kono ve a la guardia costera, Danny ve al aeropuerto de Kalaeba y yo iré al de Honolulu. Lou tu encárgate de coordinar con la HPD y el escuadrón antibombas—

Todos asintieron, estaban concentrados y listos para proteger la isla contra cualquier peligro, en especial uno tan grande como este. Cada uno tomó su camino mientras Chin investigaba los videos, buscaban en los alrededores lo más rápido que podía, teniendo la hora de las entregas, la cantidad de grabaciones por revisar era mucho menor.

Cada miembro fue sistemático en sus respectivas búsquedas, con la ayuda de Chin pudieron delimitar el terreno a recorrer; en menos de dos horas ya habían encontrado cada una de las caja y el equipo antibombas entró en acción. 5-0 y el jefe de policía se encontraron en un puesto de control, habían pensado en una evacuación pero se decidió esperar hasta que pudieran saber más sobre las bombas y si ya estaban armadas.

Cada uno de los equipos antibombas entró con las medidas de seguridad necesarias, una vez localizadas las cajas estaban listos para empezar a desamarlas. Las cajas estaban simplemente sobrepuestas sobre los aparatos, cuando las removieron, todos se quedaron sin aliento, cuando los equipos se coordinaron descubrieron que cada una de las bombas marcaba el mismo tiempo 01:07:36.

El escuadrón antibombas se había dividido en tres equipos, alfa, beta y gama, todos estaban funcionado coordinados para tratar de desactivarlas todas a la vez. La idea de una evacuación era impensable ahora, hacerlo sólo provocaría más muertes y pánico. El escuadrón antibombas había descubierto que los aparatos habían sido anclados al concreto, así que tratar de sacarlas para llevarlas a otro lugar, estaba fuera de las posibilidades con tan poco tiempo. Estaban realmente en problemas.

5-0 desde el puesto de avanzada podría ver los videos en vivo de los tres equipos, esperaban enlazarlos con un experto al mismo tiempo, alguien que pudiera descifrar el trabajo de Desmond Abati, encontrar a alguien que supiera de ese tipo específico de bombas era mucho más difícil en tan poco tiempo. El grupo Alfa dio su primer reporte

—Comandante McGarrett, no hay forma de liberar la bomba sin detonarla, al parecer hay cables en los anclajes, tal vez podamos minimizar el daño cubriéndolas, pero el daño colateral aun será importante—

Steve se puso pálido, había tenido la esperanza de poder sacar las bombas para llevarlas a una ubicación segura. La opción de una explosión controlada minimizaría los daños, pero aun habría heridos y tal vez muertos; estaban en una situación imposible, en donde ninguna respuesta era correcta, simplemente unas eran mejores que otras pero todas igual de malas. Los relojes ahora marcaban 01:03:12.

—Hagan lo mejor que puedan caballeros, si en 20 minutos no hay una posibilidad de desactivarlas completamente, haremos una explosión controlada, suerte— para el SEAL era la mejor opción que tenían hasta el momento, el gobernador ya estaba en lugar seguro, como militar el control de daños es lo mejor que podían pensar en ese momento.

Steve cerró el micrófono para no distraer a los equipos, al girarse vio la cara de decepción e ira de Danny

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?, tenemos que empezar a evacuar a la gente, no podemos dejar a que inocentes estén en medio de esto— decía levantando las manos mostrando toda sus frustración, el más alto lo tomó por los hombros para tratar de calmarlo

—No podemos Danny, no tenemos tiempo, mucha gente saldrá lastimada si lo hacemos, la explosión es mala, pero si lo hacemos correctamente podremos evitar que la mayoría de la gente salga lastimada, es lo mejor que podemos hacer—

La desesperación se dejaba ver en los ojos del rubio, el pánico amenazaba con apoderarse de él y Steve entonces supo porque, dejó escapar un largo suspiro y le habló con voz suave.

—Ve a ver a Grace y a Charlie—

Danny no podía haberlo admitido en voz alto, así que lo abrazó, en verdad agradecía esto, se despidió dándole una palmadita en la espalda. Subió al auto y salió lo más rápido que pudo con rumbo a la casa de los Edwards. Odiaba eso, odiaba tener que admitir que iría a despedirse de sus hijos, odiaba admitir que estaban por fracasar, todo porque unos bastardos habían decidido atacar Hawái.

No había recorrido ni 6 calles cuando metió el freno a fondo haciendo que los neumáticos sonaran contra el pavimento. Con mano temblorosa buscó su teléfono, desesperado buscó el número del que Alexander le había llamado antes, marcó, escucho como llamaba y esperó desesperado a que contestaran.

—Daniel—

Cuando oyó la voz grave de Alexander pudo dejar escapar el aire que hasta ese momento estaba sosteniendo, sintió culpa por sentir el alivio que aquella voz le daba, pero necesitaba a ese hombre, y le vendería su alma al diablo si con eso podía poner a salvo a sus hijos.

—Se que eres uno de los bastardos más inteligentes de este mundo— dijo atropellando las palabras, en su desesperación para proteger a su familia — dime que puedes ayudarme con esto, haré lo que quieras Alexander pero tienes que ayudarme a proteger a mi familia— su voz sonaba a punto de quebrarse.

Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea, un silencio que para Danny fue como una agonía, necesitaba las palabras de Alexander, pero al mismo tiempo les temía

—Estas escuchando lo que me ofreces, ¿estás seguro que puedes cumplir con lo que dices?—

Su cerebro le decía que estaba yendo demasiado lejos, que tenía que parar y contarle a Steve, que tenía que cortar esa llamada y esperar lo mejor; pero otra parte de él confiaba en Alexander, en sus capacidades, en que podría salvarlo.

—Sí, haré lo que quieras, seré lo que tú quieras maldita sea, tu sirvienta o tu perro. Sólo ayúdame —

La voz de criminal sonó aún más tranquila y dulce para darle confort a su interlocutor

—Te ayudaré, pero a cambio te quiero a ti, quiero que te entregues completamente, tu cuerpo, tu voluntad. —

El rubio lo presentía, en el fondo lo sabía, sólo que se había negado en admitir que eso es lo que Alexander quería de él, mordió su labio dudando por un segundo, pero su vida no era nada si podía salvar a todos los que amaba.

—Sí logras desactivar las bombas lo haré—

— ¿me das tu palabra Daniel?—

—Te lo juro por la vida de mis hijos, pero sálvalos—

—Necesito tiempo, tengo que buscar a alguien que pueda hacerlo, ¿sabes quién armo las bombas?—

—Desmond Abati, trabaja para ISIS—

—No será fácil, necesitaré unos minutos, pero el tiempo es oro. Regresa con el escuadrón de bombas, alguien se comunicará contigo en algunos minutos. Asegúrate que estén listos para recibir instrucciones—

Alexander cortó la llamada, el ex policía de Jersey arrancó el motor y dio vuelta en U para regresar al lado de su equipo. Sabía que Steve sería un problema, pero tenían una esperanza, que importaba de donde provenía, o que una vida se tendría que intercambiar por la de miles. Cuando regresó al puesto de control fue el SEAL quien lo recibió

—Danno, ¿qué haces aquí?, deberías estar con Grace y Charlie—

—Encontré a alguien que puede ayudarnos— dijo con seguridad ante todos los presente, Steve lo miró con incredulidad, nadie del equipo conocía a nadie capaz de parar esto, y como es que el rubio ahora lo decía con tanta seguridad. El celular de Danny sonó, era una video llamada, al contestarla vieron a un hombre de mediana edad, usaba lentes y estaba en un lugar poco iluminado, pero tan pronto lo oyeron hablar, supieron que era de algún lugar del medio oriente.

—Necesito que me pongan en línea con los equipos en el campo—

Un técnico se acercó para conectar el celular de Danny a la computadora y poder tener a todos simultáneamente comunicados, nadie puso en duda lo que decía el rubio; sí había conseguido a alguien para ayudarlos, no iban a preguntar cuando la necesidad era tan grande, pero Steve no estaba tan conforme, pero todo se había empezado a mover y la seguridad de la isla era primero.

— _Déjenme ver las bombas—_ dijo el hombre al otro lado del teléfono, se tomo unos minutos observando y al final habló de nuevo _—puedo desactivarlas, pero tomara más de 20 minutos, depende de la habilidad de sus equipos_ —

Steve se debatía, no sabía de dónde había salido ese experto, pero con sus alternativas limitadas, aun cuando quisiera negarse a usarlo, sería un tonto no hacerlo.

—Adelante, si en 25 minutos las bombas siguen activas, seguiremos con el plan B, preparen todo por si lo necesitamos para una explosión controlada—

Todo parecía moverse en cámara lenta, mientras los relojes en las bombas marcaban 00:51:14.

EL SEAL estaba en silencio al igual que el resto, todos oían con claridad las instrucciones del experto al teléfono y esperaban que pudiera detener ese desastre. Pero el comandante no quitaba la mirada de su rubio compañero, necesitaba una explicación pero ese no era el momento, ni el lugar. Minutos después lo que todos esperaban.

—Equipo gama, desactivada— un par de segundos después

—Equipo Beta, desactivada, equipo alfa, desactivada—

Un grito de alivio y festejo se oyó en todo los presentes, se abrazaron y felicitaron unos a otros, en especial al rubio que había conseguido a un experto que pudiera desactivar los artefactos, los relojes se habían detenido en 00:29:42.

— _Sugiero que las bombas sean removidas con el concreto a su alrededor, los anclajes aún son peligrosos, aunque el material radioactivo ya puede ser removido sin problemas, no necesitan más mi ayuda caballeros, suerte—_

La llamada se cortó, todos estaban demasiado contentos como para preocuparse de quien era o como lo contactaron, el peligro se había ido; tenían trabajo que hacer, así que todos se pusieron en movimiento para poder terminar con esa pesadilla.

Danny tomó su celular antes de dejarse caer en una de las sillas, escondió el rostro entre sus mano, todo el peso de la decisión que había tomado le había caído de golpe. Acababa de venderse a un criminal, aunque en el fondo no lo podía creer, sabía que el hombre que lo había secuestrado hace más de un año era muy peligroso. Por un momento pensó en no cumplir con su promesa, pero el otro había cumplido con su parte del trato, había dado su palabra. ¿Qué tal si Alexander tomaba represalias?, era demasiado peligroso jugar con él.

Steve estaba molesto, sospechaba que Danny había hecho algo estúpido, pero no podía estar seguro sobre qué, pero que lo hiciera sin decírselo en una situación tan peligrosa, simplemente lo hizo explotar, tomo a su compañero de la camisa y lo obligo a levantarse para enfrentarlo

— ¿Dime qué demonios hiciste Danny?—

Cuando lo tuvo cerca, le quitó el celular de las manos, el rubio reaccionó furioso

—Ese no es tú maldito problema Steven, devuélveme ese teléfono, no tienes derecho—

Chin, Kono y Lou lo veían confusos, al igual que los policías que aún se encontraban cerca no podían entender lo que pasaba entre los dos compañeros. El equipo se acercó de inmediato a sus compañeros y fue Kono quien intentó calmar la situación

—Calma Jefe—

Pero Steve estaba demasiado furioso, porque Danny le estaba ocultando cosas, porque había hecho las cosas a sus espaldas, porque no había confiado en él, había hecho una estupidez como el cabeza dura que era, por eso quería darle una lección, pero estaba demasiado enojado como para pensar bien en lo que estaba haciendo. Lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró al lado de Chin, quitándole el arma en el proceso

—Llévenlo al cuarto de interrogatorio y no lo dejen salir hasta que yo lo diga—

Danny no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, el resto del equipo estaban sorprendidos igual ante la orden de su comandante, Chin contestó dudoso

—Pero Steve…—

—Es una orden Chin, si se resiste espósalo—

El rubio estaba por rebelarse cuando Lou se acercó y le habló al oído

—Hey, vámonos todos están viendo, Chin está en el fuego cruzado, no le hagamos más difícil el día Danny, yo hablaré con él jefe—

El detective se mordió el labio, quería gritarle a Steve, decirle que era un animal por lo que le había hecho a él y a Chin, pero Lou tenía razón todos los veían, así que siguió a Chin sin protestar, le dio las llaves del Camaro a Lou y subió al mustang con el asiático. Se dejó llevar hasta el cuarto de interrogatorio y espero paciente a que cerraran la puerta, entonces pudo dejar salir su frustración gritando lo idiota que Steve era y golpeando un par de veces el muro.

El comandante de 5-0 regresó a la oficina seguido por Kono, había mandado el celular de Danny al laboratorio de informática, deseaba saber a quien había contactado para encontrar al experto que les ayudo a desactivar las bombas. Kono esperó pacientemente hasta que entraron a la oficina para hablar con su jefe

— ¿Estás bien?— dijo preocupada, el comandante ya estaba más calmado

—Es sólo que… Danny es un gran idiota—

El militar sospechaba que Alexander podía haber contactado a Danny, hacía un año que le había permitido al detective ver el expediente completo de Krushnik; no era difícil asumir que podía haber pensado en contactar a un genio como él por ayuda. Ahora tenía miedo que Danny estuviera de nuevo en peligro, que podrían secuestrarlo de nuevo, porque sabía que la influencia que el criminal tenía sobre su compañero, podía estar aún latente en su mente. Tal vez su idea de protegerlo encerrándolo en una celda no había sido lo más brillante de su carrera, pero para ese momento, era más práctico encerrarlo en el lugar más seguro que conocía, su celda de interrogatorio.

— ¿no lo dejarás ahí toda la noche?—

Negó con la cabeza y salió para ir con su amigo. Lou y Chin estaban en la puerta de la celda esperando a que su jefe apareciera.

— ¿Puedes decirnos en que estabas pensando?— dijo Lou tranquilamente

—Alexander—respondió Steve —Creo que es mejor que se vayan ahora—

Ambos hombres entendieron entonces el comportamiento de su jefe comandante, se alejaron en silencio dejando atrás a sus compañeros y no queriendo estar presentes en esa discusión.

Tan pronto abrió la puerta, Danny se enfrentó a él, estaba tan molesto que aunque más bajo parecía realmente peligroso

— ¿cómo pudiste hacerme eso Steve?, me trataste como un criminal—

—Lo siento Danny, pero lo que hiciste fue una estupidez—

—Lo crees, pues esa estupidez salvo a toda la isla y tu trasero— decía moviendo incesantemente las manos frente al más alto

—Ese no es el punto, me preocupa que te hayas puesto en peligro—

—Siempre estamos en peligro— trato de respirar calmadamente pero no pudo —No puedo seguir haciendo esto, necesito alejarme de ti—

El SEAL trató de seguirlo pero el rubio se giró para verlo

—No te acerques, no quiero que me sigas—

El hombre salió caminado con rapidez, no quería saber nada de su compañero, estaba demasiado molesto con él. Salió del palacio Iolani, estaba por subir a su auto cuando recordó que alguien más tenía sus llaves, se pasó la mano por el cabello tratando de controlar sus emociones.

Para su mayor frustración los SEALs que habían sido sus guardaespaldas dos años atrás habían aparecido de nuevo, esto era más de lo que podía aguantar. Eran demasiadas cosas juntas, ahora no sabía que es lo que le esperaba; le pertenecía a Alexander, seguramente él trataría de llevárselo, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo se lo llevarían, ni cuándo. El hecho de que ahora estuviera siendo escoltado, sólo hacía las cosas más difíciles y la posibilidad de quedar en medio del fuego cruzado era muy alta. Fue a casa seguido todo el tiempo por uno de los SEAL, a partir de ese momento sólo cuando estaba al lado de Steve podía relajarse un poco.

Durante los 3 siguientes días, la incertidumbre de su destino lo estaba volviendo loco; no sabía si al día siguiente despertaría en un lugar distinto, o en una caja camino a algún lugar del mundo, decidió que quería despedirse de sus hijos. Fueron a comer pizza, obviamente sin piña; fueron a nadar y al cine, se divirtieron como nunca. Danny olvidó por un momento el destino al que él mismo se había condenado.

El cuarto día no fue diferente a los tres anteriores, después del trabajo fueron a tomar una cerveza con el equipo, Danny estaba aun molesto con Steve, pero necesitaba hacer las paces con él antes de irse, pero estaba tan cansado de intentar que el otro desistiera de su constante acoso, que solo quería dormir, se despidió de todos y fue a la puerta, el SEAL lo siguió

— ¿Danno, estás bien?—

—Steve… sólo estoy exhausto, necesito dormir—

—Te acompañaré a casa—

—Quédate con los demás, no quiero arruinar su cena, además tengo a robocop y a junior para que mi trasero esté a salvo— dijo con sarcasmo

El moreno lo vio con tristeza

—Danno…—

—Entiendo porque lo haces Steve, en verdad, pero necesito espacio, necesito un poco de espacio—

Danny le dio una palmadita en el hombre antes de salir y se fue subiendo a su auto, tan pronto como se fue, otro auto empezó a seguirlo seguido de sus guardaespaldas. Cuando llegó a casa pudo ver al auto estacionarse en la acera de enfrente, siempre vigilantes, entró tratando de olvidarse de los guardaespaldas frente a su hogar.

Estaba por tomar otra cerveza cuando llamaron a su puerta, estaba molesto pensando que tal vez fuera otro de los vigilantes que Steve le había impuesto. Estaba preparado para quejarse cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró con un hombre coreano de mediana edad, pulcramente vestido en un traje negro a rayas

—Detective Williams?—

—Sí, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?— dijo suspicaz

—Soy David Kim, Trabajo para el CEO Michael Park, desea tener una entrevista con usted ahora—

—No creo conocer al Sr. Park—

—Creo que comparten un amigo en común— el hombre coreano le enseño una foto de Kaiser, el perro de Alexander.

Danny sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, pensó una gran cantidad de escenarios para su secuestro, pero es seguro que este era algo que no esperaba. Era por lejos, más civilizado de lo que esperaba, sus dos guardianes se acercaron de inmediato, listos para cualquier contingencia, también se sorprendieron con lo que el hombre les dijo.

—Sus escoltas pueden acompañarnos, ¿desean ir en la limusina con nosotros o nos seguirán en su propio transporte?—

EL rubio sabía que Alexander era inteligente, pero ¿qué esperaba con esto?, ¿qué clase de trampa era?, pero el no tener que ir sólo le daba algo de seguridad, quería tener a alguien conocido a su lado, por lo menos hasta que lo arrebataran completamente de su vida.

—Uno de ellos ira conmigo— Los SEAL sopesaron los riesgos, no parecía haber ninguno importante así que decidieron dividirse, uno iría con Danny, el otro le informaría a Steve mientras los seguía de cerca. Los dos hombres entraron a la limusina, el asiático subió después de ellos, permaneciendo en silencio todo el camino hasta que llegaron a hotel Kahala.

Pronto iban por los pasillos de tan lujoso hotel siguiendo a su guía, mientras esperaban el elevador, el SEAL que lo acompañaba llamado James, le hizo una pregunta

—¿No deberías decirle a Steve para que venga a apoyarte?—

—No lo quiero aquí, su estilo patea traseros, tiro puertas, no es adecuado para este hotel tan lujoso. No quiero endeudarme por que rompa algo y tenga que usar todo mi sueldo para pagarlo; dejémoslo fuera de esto hasta saber más, de cualquier manera, tú estás conmigo—

El otro hombre sonrió, no había mejor descripción de McGarrett

—Creo que tienes razón, lo puedo manejar—

Los tres hombres entraron al elevador, los americanos notaron pronto que iban al Penthouse, lo que hacía la situación aun más misteriosa. No estaban preparados para el lujo con el que se encontraron cuando las puertas se abrieron, la suite imperial del hotel era la más impresionante que jamás habían visto. Esto iba más allá de lo que el policía podía haber imaginado.

El hombre coreano entro en la gran habitación, y les indico que esperaran un momento en la salita, ambos hombres se sentían impresionados y algo inquietos por la incertidumbre de lo que estaban por enfrentar.

—Por aquí caballeros— los llamó guiándolos a la pequeña sala de conferencias y oficina; había una mesa redonda, dos mujeres y un hombre todos asiáticos tomaban notas, cuando los americanos entraron de inmediato se pusieron de pie. Pero en el fondo de la habitación estaba otro hombre asiático, pero su piel era un poco más morena que la de los otros presentes, el hombre de traje a rayas se apresuró a presentarlo

—Deseo presentarles al Presidente Park—

El detective estaba impresionado, cuando el Sr. Park salió de detrás del escritorio, lo primero que pudo notar es que aquel hombre era más alto que Steve, tenía una presencia casi tan amenazadora como la del SEAL, el rubio extendió su mano y el coreano lo saludo firmemente

—Es un gusto conocerlo al fin Detective Williams, he oído grandes cosas sobre usted—

—Quisiera poder decir lo mismo, señor Park, pero me temo que no sé nada sobre usted—

—Pronto eso se resolverá satisfactoriamente, por el momento tenemos asuntos importantes que discutir, el secretario Kim le mostrará a su escolta la habitación donde hablaremos en privado—

El secretario Kim se apresuró a llevar a James a la habitación principal del Penthouse, el SEAL estaba algo aprensivo por tanta cooperación pero lo siguió, el cuarto que se había escogido para una charla en privado era la habitación principal de la suite. Reviso las ventanas, todo dentro de la habitación, incluyendo bajo la gran cama, los estantes, nada parecía ser peligroso o sospechoso. Sí estaba haciendo esto era solo porque Steve se pondría irritable si no era meticuloso, en especial en una entrevista tan sorpresiva como esta.

—Todo está bien— James salió de la habitación, se reunió con el rubio, quien se sentía cada vez más inquieto, ¿qué era lo que planeaba Alexander al traerlo aquí?, era bastante claro que no estaba en esta habitación, además el descaro de pedir una entrevista con las niñeras guardianes de Steve al lado era demasiado confiado.

Park fue a la puerta de la habitación y le indicó a Danny que entrara, el otro obedeció demasiado cansado como para protestar o pensar en que algo terrible pudiera pasar. Cuando ambos estuvieron adentró, el secretario Kim se apresuró a cerrar la puerta de doble hoja y se quedó frente a ella asegurándose que nadie estuviera cerca para escuchar, el SEAL simplemente se sentó en uno de los sillones atento a cualquier cosa sospechosa, además no dudaba que Steve estuviera en el primer piso esperando por cualquier señal de problemas. Esta visita sería difícil de explicar y el comandante de 5-0, seguramente no se lo tomaría muy bien.

El rubio recorría la habitación con la mirada, estaba impresionado por tanto lujo y belleza, estaba seguro que a Grace le había encantado verlo, pero también estaba seguro que nunca tendría el dinero para pagar algo así; mientras tanto el coreano había abierto una laptop sobre el mueble frente a la cama, asegurándose que la mayor parte del cuarto pudiera verse. La pantalla se ilumino y la imagen de un hombre moreno y de ojos azules apareció, sonreía ampliamente mientras veía a los dos hombres en el cuarto a través de la cámara, cuando habló atrajo de inmediato la atención de Danny obligándolo a mirar a la pantalla

—Hola Daniel, me alegra verte de nuevo —

Ahí estaba el hombre que lo había secuestrado dos años atrás y que irónicamente ahora había salvado todo Hawái por él.


	3. El lobo y su presa

Hola a todos, espero que estén disfrutando mi pequeño y malvado fic, aún hay muchas sorpresas por delante y tendrán la primera en este capítulo. El incluir a los personajes coreanos tiene un motivo que iré explicando más adelante, daré detalles conforme avance la historia, al igual que algunas de las peculiaridades de su modo de hacer negocios. La mayor parte de estas explicaciones las conocerán al mismo tiempo que Danny, algunas otras las dejaré en las notas. Hay muchas cosas que harán convergencia pronto; gracias a todos por leer y por los reviews.

Disclaimer: Hawaii five – 0 no me pertenecen

Capítulo 3

Danny miró con atención a Alexander, no había cambiado casi nada; sólo había perdido el bronceado que tenía cuando vivía en Hawái. Sus ojos azules resaltaban enmarcados por su piel más clara y su cabellera negra. No pudo evitar sentir nostalgia, pero pronto recordó porque estaba ahí y se mordió el labio esperando lo peor. Estaba listo para dejar todo atrás, contento de saber que era un precio pequeño en pago por todas las vidas que se habían salvado, debía ser valiente y enfrentar a Alexander, necesitaba saber si podría despedirse de sus hijos

—Alexander…¿Cuando…?— dijo con un nudo en la garganta —Puedo despedirme de mis hijos antes de irme—

— ¡Oh querido Daniel!, pero sí no iras a ninguna parte—

Danny mantenía la vista fija en la pantalla, no podía creer las palabras de hombre al otro lado de la cámara

—No lo entiendo, pensé que…—

— ¿Por qué tendría que alejarte de tu vida, de tus amigos, de tus hijos? Ya prometiste estar conmigo, hacer lo que yo quisiera el resto de tus días. Lo juraste por lo que más quieres en el mundo, así que no dudo que cumplirás tu palabra—

El rubio estaba confundido, no entendía que es lo que Alexander pretendía

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué esperas de mi?—

—Sabes lo importante que eres, quiero que seas feliz, no puedo quitarte las cosas que te hacen sonreír, encerrarte en una jaula y verte marchitarte no es una opción. Pero quiero que quede claro que tendrás que venir a mi cuando lo pida, estas destinado a ser mi amante en toda la extensión de la palabra—

El aire pareció escapar de sus pulmones ante la forma en que Alexander había dicho amante; aunque ya había renunciado a su vida, el no tener que dejar a su hijo le dio una esperanza de que su nueva vida no fuera tan terrible como pensaba.

—Sólo sigue mis órdenes y todo estará bien. Por favor Daniel quítate la camisa—

— ¿qué?—

Dijo si aliento

—Dije que te quites la camisa, ¿no pretendes desobedecerme?—

No entendía en lo absoluto la mente retorcida de Alexander pero terminó obedeciendo, desabrochó su camisa, sintió como la quitaban de su cuerpo, no se giró para ver a Park hacerlo, pero se estremeció al sentirse expuesto.

—Eres perfecto, justo como lo recordaba— el moreno observo el cuerpo de Danny de arriba abajo sin recato —Afloja tu cinturón y abre el botón de tu pantalón, después recuéstate en la cama boca abajo—

El rubio volvió a obedecer, se recostó como le ordenó, todos sus músculos estaban tensos, no tenía ni idea de que es lo que Krushnik y su compinche tenían planeado para él; cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, sintió las manos del otro en su ropa y se estremeció. Cuando la tela de su pantalón y ropa interior fueron removidas de sus caderas, pudo sentir que el otro hombre estaba usando guantes; se detuvo cerca del hueso de su cadera, entonces sintió que limpiaban su piel con un liquido frío y después un dolor punzante. Pudo sentir una aguja entrar y salir de su cuerpo, luego el ardor, un poco de dolor y después se colocó algo sobre la herida. El hombre coreano después de desinfectar y cubrir la herida se dirigió al otro lado del cuarto y se sentó esperando a que esta reunión terminara.

—Puedes levantarte Daniel, eso me permitirá saber en dónde estás en cualquier momento, quiero estar seguro de poder protegerte de ser necesario. Quiero verte personalmente, pide un par de días de descanso, prepara tu pasaporte. Cuando estés listo informa al Sr. Park o a su secretario de la fecha que has elegido, él preparará todo para nuestra reunión. Te veré pronto. —

La imagen desapareció de la pantalla, Park le pasó la camisa al rubio y después cerro la laptop; el hombre coreano se dirigió a la puerta, al abrir el secretario Kim dejó el paso libre para su jefe, quien regresó a su escritorio; para el SEAL que seguía sentado en la salita, la imagen que vio en la habitación lo dejó preocupado, Danny estaba cerrándose la camisa, cuando terminó se reunió con James.

EL secretario Kim se acercó seguido del otro hombre que estaba sentado en la mesa de conferencias y una de las mujeres.

—Permítame presentarle al Sr. Robert Kang y la señorita Rebeca Lee, si necesita algo Detective Williams puede pedírselo a ellos, son el enlace permanente de nuestra empresa en la isla, le explicaran cualquier duda que tenga— tanto la mujer como el hombre coreanos hicieron una reverencia y le ofrecieron sus tarjetas de presentación, mismas que el rubio recibió.

—Agradecemos su visita Detective Williams— dijo el secretario Kim acompañándolos a la puerta. Park se encontraba en su escritorio nuevamente sumido en su trabajo, no les prestó atención a los dos hombres blancos que dejaron el pent-house.

—El chofer los llevará de regreso a su hogar Detective— Les dijo frente a la limusina que los esperaba, les hizo una leve reverencia y se despidió de ellos. Danny entró a la limusina seguido de James. Permaneció en silencio, pensando en lo extraño de la situación; Alexander lo estaba tratando con cierto grado de respeto, como lo había hecho antes, eso lo confundía porque no correspondía con el criminal despiadado que su expediente criminal decía que era.

— ¿Estás bien Danny?— le dijo el SEAL que le acompañaba

—Si, es cansancio, han sido unos días difíciles—

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en esa habitación?—

El rubio se giró a verlo sorprendido, seguramente lo había visto acomodarse la ropa

—Nada, no fue nada importante, sólo olvídalo—

No dijo nada más, James trato de obtener algo más pero no pudo, cuando bajó de la limusina fue directamente a su casa, solo se despidió de sus guardianes con un movimiento de la mano y después desapareció en el interior. Estaba tan exhausto que simplemente se dejó caer en la cama, se quedó profundamente dormido.

EL cuerpo de Danny por fin tuvo descanso, ahora que sabía que no debía irse, el agotamiento lo golpeo de llenó. Ni siquiera pudo cambiarse de ropa, como llegó a la cama así se quedó. Lo despertó el estruendo en la puerta de su casa que casi hace que se le saliera el corazón. Estaba apenas abriendo los ojos cuando el rostro preocupado de Steve se apareció frente a él.

— ¿Estás bien Danny?—

Después de parpadear un par de veces le grito al moreno

— ¿QUE TE PASA ANIMAL?—

Se levantó de golpe y empezó a moverse de un lado a otro de la habitación demostrando su enojo

—Pensé que algo te había pasado, no contestabas el teléfono, toqué y no respondías—

—Será que no contestó el teléfono porque me lo quitaste, neandertal, y ahora tengo que reparar mi puerta también—

Danny pasó sus manos por su cabellera tratando de encontrar la manera de controlarse

— ¿Te sientes bien?— preguntó el SEAL

—Me provocaste migraña, sabes qué… voy a bañarme y vayamos a trabajar, más te vale que busques a alguien para que venga a arreglar mi puerta—

Se dio la vuelta para ir a su baño, se tomó su tiempo para tratar de relajarse, pero no pudo evitar pasar su mano por el pequeño bulto en su cadera, nadie lo notaría a menos que lo tocara directamente sobre la piel. Suspiró, trató de olvidarlo, después de todo había sido su propia decisión entregar su vida por otros.

Una vez que llegaron a la oficina, cada uno fue a hacer los reportes retrasados. Danny empezó a escribir, pero pronto notó que Steve lo miraba insistentemente desde su propia oficina; después de un rato, el rubio no pudo aguantar más, salió de su oficina y fue directamente a reclamarle a su jefe.

—Quieres parar de una buena vez, me estás volviendo loco, simplemente dilo para que pueda seguir con mi trabajo—

Se cruzó de brazos justo frente a Steve que permanecía sentado

—¿Dime qué fue lo que pasó ayer?—

— ¿me dirás que tus chismosos profesionales no te dijeron nada?, fui a ver a alguien a un pent-house, intercambie un par de palabras con él y asunto terminado, además es algo privado, no necesitas saber todo lo que hago—

—Vamos Danno, no te pongas así, solo estoy preocupado –

Danny no sabía qué hacer, quería decirle la verdad, pero aún no estaba listo; necesitaba un poco de más tiempo para saber en dónde estaba parado.

—No es nada Steven, sólo un tipo ofreciendo trabajo— mintió tratando de que su compañero se tranquilizara un poco —Pero sabes que… no quiero hablar de eso ahora— fue lo último que dijo antes de darse la vuelta y regresar a su oficina

—Sabes que no pararé hasta que sepa los detalles— le gritó Steve, el rubio solo levantó los brazos exasperado. Regresó a su oficina, trato de hacer su trabajo, pero empezó una guerra de miradas entre ellos, hasta que al final Steve terminó ganando al poner la sonrisa más boba de su repertorio, haciendo que su compañero se rindiera.

Entonces recordó las palabras de Alexander, el hombre quería verlo en un par de días, debía pedir unos días libres. Le preocupaba ese encuentro, pero también estaba enojado con Steve por todo lo que estaba haciendo; entendía que siendo un maniático del control, no deseaba dejar nada al azar pero eso lo estaba volviendo loco y se quería vengar.

Un sentimiento muy infantil dada su situación, pero estaba al borde de sus nervios, su mente trataba de defenderse de esa tensión, no fue la idea más sensata por parte del policía. Pero quería vengarse de McGarrett, aún no lo perdonaba por haberse ido tras Wo Fat a Japón dejando solo una nota y ahora tenía su oportunidad.

Si Steve McGarrett se había ido a perseguir a un maniático asesino, ¿por qué él no podía hacer lo mismo? Estaba cansado de la sobreprotección de Steve, no importaba que eso significara irse a enfrentar a asesino, solo. El destino pareció estar de su lado en su pequeña travesura, Rebeca Lee entró a la oficina de Danny, hizo una reverencia y le entregó una tarjeta doblada por la mitad.

El rubio la abrió, sólo había una palabra en su interior "¿Cuándo?", tomó su pluma y escribió bajo la elegante caligrafía su respuesta "mañana". La devolvió la nota a la joven, quien después de otra reverencia salió de la oficina.

El SEAL se levantó como si su silla tuviera un resorte y entró de golpe en la oficina de Danny

— ¿Qué fue eso?—

—Puedes parar Steven— entornó los ojos

— ¿Quién es esa chica, qué decía la nota?—

Danny suspiró —Para…—

—Danno…—

—Tengo una cita con una mujer casada, ¿feliz?—

Steve frunció el ceño

—No es cierto—

—Entonces para que me preguntas sí no me vas a creer— el rubio cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se recargó en su silla, sintiéndose poderoso

—Porque sé que me amas y si tuvieras una aventura me lo dirías—

—Me rindo— dejó caer su cabeza sobre el respaldo de la silla, aunque se sentía algo culpable por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no lo suficiente como para rendirse.

El resto del día fue una constante presión para el policía de Jersey, porque Steve simplemente no quería retroceder; el resto del equipo estaba atrapado en el fuego cruzado sin saber qué hacer, porque aunque Steve tenía un buen punto, estaba exagerando con la forma que trataba a Danny.

Lo peor es su comandante trataba de convencerlos de que lo apoyaran en su cruzada por meter a Danno en una caja de cristal, al final del día todos se habían escapado de su jefe. Al final del día, todos trataban de esquivarlo; el constante acoso de su jefe hacía Danny, los estaba poniendo ansiosos a ellos también.

El rubio terminó por escaparse temprano a casa para poder descansar de un Steve en modo espía. Además tenía mucho que hacer si es que quería planear su escape de un SEAL y sus perros de guerra. Si la situación fuera otra, ese escape sería gracioso, pero estaba teniendo una lucha interna.

Había hecho un trato con un criminal, tenía que cumplir lo que había prometido. Valoró la posibilidad de no hacerlo, pero era hacer enojar a un criminal con más de 20 muertes, ¿Qué podría hacerle a su familia si no obedecía?, además le había ayudado a salvar a sus hijo, esa era una deuda demasiado grande como para dejarla pasar.

Intentó dormir, pero a las 4 de la mañana estaba seguro que no lo conseguiría, se rindió, era imposible dormir. Se levantó de la cama y se dio un largo baño. Se vistió, empezó a buscar su pasaporte como le habían dicho y se sentó a planear como se libraría de los hombres fuera de su casa. Decidió tratar por un acercamiento civilizado, llamó al hotel Hakala para que le pasaran un mensaje al secretario Kim y después hizo que los SEAL entraran a tomar un poco de café como a las 7 de la mañana.

Los hombres aceptaron, a las 8 estaban profundamente dormidos, Danny había mezclado pastillas para dormir en el café. Los SEAL eran los mejores en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, estrategia militar, pero eran demasiado confiados al tratarse del café mañanero con un amigo. Dejó una nota sobre la mesa que decía "Lo siento chicos, recibiré el regaño de Steve cuando regrese"

Fue al palacio Iolani, subió a la oficina de Steve y dejó su nota de revancha que decía

" _Steve, voy a irme unos días a descansar en donde no haya playa, ni arena, ni sol y donde no estés cerca insistiendo en que te diga hasta que color de bóxer estoy usando. Lamento no estar ahí para decírtelo en persona, pero si lo hiciera estarías detrás de mi hasta que te dijera si la cama en la que voy a dormir es ortopédica o no. Estaré en contacto._ _Y yo si voy a estar en contacto."_

Estaba satisfecho, aunque se podía decir que iba a una misión suicida, por lo menos esta pequeña revancha la quería tener. Regresó a su auto y manejó al hotel Hakala, donde lo esperaban el secretario Kim y la señorita Lee. Dejó una nota en la recepción, donde explicaba que nadie lo había secuestrado y que solo se quería alejar de él, solo por si acaso Steve intentaba llegar pateando puertas. Cuando Danny subió a la limusina sintió sentimientos encontrados, por un lado había logrado con éxito su pequeño escape pero por otro, se dirigía sin duda a una trampa.

Steve llegó al trabajo a la hora de siempre, había encontrado a Kono hablando con Lou en su oficina, que estaban hablando de que les extrañaba que Danny aun no hubiera llegado. Cuando el SEAL entró a su oficina vio la carta sobre su escritorio, la leyó y frunció el ceño entre molesto y preocupado

—Lou, Kono, han visto a Danny, dejo diciendo que se ha ido—

—No— dijo la asiática, el otro policía negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que los dos SEAL encargados de cuidar al rubio entraron

— ¿Dónde está Danny?— dijo Steve, los otros dos hombres se veían avergonzados

—Lo siento, se nos escapo—

—Cómo es posible que se escapara— dijo sacando su teléfono listo para llamar a todos sus contactos. Fue el ex policía de Chicago el que se acercó al su líder

—Steve, cálmate, hay que admitir que nuestro muchacho lo ha hecho bien. Se les escapo a dos SEAL entrenados—

—No es gracioso Lou—

—Claro que no lo es, lo has acosado tanto que termino escapándose como un colegial. Vamos Steve, dale un respiro, si no se comunica, lo buscaremos hasta debajo de las rocas—

Steve no estaba muy conforme con eso, pero había leído la carta; el hecho de que usara sus propias palabras en su contra era muy significativo, sabía que se estaba desquitando. No le hacía gracia y se lo haría saber tan pronto estuviera de regreso.

Danny veía pasar las nubes desde la ventana del jet privado que lo llevaba quien sabe a dónde. El señor Park permanecía en silencio leyendo una gran cantidad de documentos que tenía sobre la pequeña mesa frente a él.

— ¿A dónde vamos?— preguntó el rubio, el señor Park no se molestó en levantar la vista de sus documentos

—A San Francisco, al parecer, Moriarty encuentra agradable el clima—

— ¿Moriarty?—

—Uno de los tantos nombres con los que le gusta que le llamen, aunque otros lo llaman Chthulu, el destructor, prizrak, shabh; lo conocen con muchos nombres, pero al parecer encuentra encantador el nombre del enemigo de Sherlock Holmes, tal vez porque tú eres policía. Pero tenemos asuntos importantes que discutir ahora que tenemos tiempo—

Revisó unas hojas más, firmas un par de documentos, para después ver a los ojos a Danny

—El señor Kang y la Señorita Lee fueron contratados para ayudarle con cualquier cosa que necesite, ellos se hospedan en una casa en Honolulu; puedes localizarlos ahí en cualquier momento, ellos son tu contacto conmigo, aunque siempre puedes intentar contactarme directamente, pero la mayor parte del tiempo me encuentro en corea—

El rubio levanto una ceja

—Wow yo no necesito nada de ustedes, sin ofender—

El coreano sonrió

—Aún no lo entiendes detective. No tiene opción, ellos se adaptaran a sus necesidades, pero no es negociable el que estén cerca, aunque le aseguro que mientras no los necesites serán invisibles. Cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino seguramente podrás despejar todas las dudas que tengas directamente—

El americano suspiró

—Está bien— dijo resignado y volvió su atención a las nubes afuera. Reflexionaba sobre cómo había traicionado a Steve de muchas formas y ahora lo sabía. Se sentía terriblemente mal por él, por los dos; había dejado que esto se saliera de control y ahora se sentía completamente perdido.

Pudo admirar el golden gate mientras se preparaban para aterrizar, se seguía sorprendiendo de cómo se movían las cosas alrededor de este hombre coreano de gran estatura, sus empleados parecían saber de antemano que es lo que necesitaba; cumplían con una eficiencia que le daba escalofríos. Park seguía inmerso en los papeles, así que hablaba solo lo necesario, al parecer a ninguno de sus empleados les parecía extraño recibir ese trato.

Llegaron al Ritz, nuevamente se quedó impresionado por el lujo que rodeaba a este hombre, que quería hacerse pasar por un hombre de negocios, no podía creer que todo ese dinero gastado pudiera venir de ningún lugar honesto. Entraron en una de las suites más lujosas del hotel, era enorme y con varias habitaciones, esta sería la habitación que compartiría con el señor Park, los otros 4 miembros de su sequito, tendrían las habitaciones contiguas.

—Detective esta será su habitación— le mostró la habitación principal, el rubio entró observando alrededor, no se dio cuenta cuando Park dejó la habitación, sino hasta que oyó una voz conocida cerca de él

—Hola Daniel, es un placer verte de nuevo—

Se giró para encontrarse con el moreno que se acercaba a él, sintió como las manos fuertes del otro le tomaban el rostro, su cuerpo recordaba aquel toque y respondió inconscientemente inclinándose para obtener todo el calor de aquella palma. Le tomó un momento reaccionar y dar un paso atrás alejándose del otro hombre en la habitación.

—Vamos cariño— la voz suave lo calmaba, comprendió entonces que hacía dos años atrás había cometido un error de cálculo, confío demasiado en un hombre que apenas conocía y cayó en una telaraña que había sido construida a su alrededor sin que se diera cuenta, ahora estaba completamente atrapado en ella.

—Déjame ir— dijo en un susurro, su cuerpo no respondía y su mente sabía lo que pasaría en esa habitación

—Pero tu decidiste, tú me llamaste— el más alto se acercó de nuevo, pasando el dorso de la mano sobre el rostro del detective, luego bajó hasta la camisa y desabrocho un botón

—Yo… estaba desesperado, necesitaba ayuda— un paso más atrás y su huida fue detenida por la orilla de la cama

—Y yo te la di, para proteger a Steve y a tus hijos, y tú aceptaste darme algo a cambio—

Fue despojado de su camisa sintiendo la suave brisa en su piel

—Lo sé, pero…— dijo quedándose sin argumentos

—Es un pequeño precio por haber salvado la vida de la gente que amas y las de miles de personas más en Hawái—

Fue inevitable que Grace, Charlie, Steve y el resto del equipo vinieran a su mente, se había sacrificado por ellos, pero su determinación estaba empezando a flaquear. Las manos de Alexander recorrieron sus costados, su cuerpo reaccionó de nuevo al contacto, buscando ese calor y esas caricias

—Además, quiero que seas feliz, así que protegeré a tu familia, los mantendré a salvo mientras estés a mi lado—

Danny tragó saliva, no sabía cómo tomar esas palabras, ¿era una promesa o una advertencia? No importaba ya, había entrado en la boca del lobo por su propia voluntad, ahora sentía los filosos dientes cerrándose sobre su garganta.

Alexander fue gentil, recorría el cuerpo del rubio con adoración, bajo sus dedos pudo descubrir que el cuerpo de Danny recordaba sus manos y respondía ante ellas. El policía se rindió, por su familia, por sus amigos, por Steve; dejó que el otro lo dominara, que hiciera con él lo que quisiera.

El moreno era posesivo, así que marcó su dominio sobre el rubio desde que lo tuvo cerca, lo tomó por la nuca y lo recostó en la cama. Danny cerró los ojos, quería desconectarse de ese momento, no pensaba resistirse, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a colaborar; pero cuando el otro hombre lo besó, sus labios lo traicionaron dejándolo entrar a su a su boca. La invasión fue dominante, la lengua de Alexander exploraba con avidez cada rincón, extasiado al fin de saborear al hombre que nublaba sus sentidos.

Danny sintió que lo dejaban sólo en la cama, pero aún así se negó a abrir los ojos, fue hasta que sintió que unas manos se deslizaban por su cintura que dejó escapar un gritito de sorpresa. Pronto fue despojado de toda su ropa, pudo sentir la suave tela de las sabanas bajo su cuerpo desnudo.

Alexander era dulce, no era sólo poseer al rubio, cada caricia estaba siendo dada con amor, con dulzura; sus labios recorrían aquella piel con suave bello dorado que cubría cada centímetro. Estaba memorizando el sabor de esa piel, el calor, el contacto, cada pequeño detalle.

—Eres perfecto— susurró el moreno, su voz dejó que acariciara el más profundo ser del rubio, se relajó aun más, no se resistió cuando fue colocado boca abajo. Para Danny se estremeció, las manos de Alexander eran hábiles, estaba aprovechando todo el dominio que había adquirido sobre el cuerpo del rubio. Sabía dónde y cómo tocarlo para obtener la mayor sumisión del hombre. En cuanto a su mente, el rubio sabía que su cuerpo respondía a lo que consideraba bueno, aunque su mente le decía que esto no era algo correcto.

El moreno se tomó su tiempo, besó, acarició cada centímetro de piel a su alcance, la preparación del cuerpo del rubio para recibirlo fue cuidadosa, se esmeró en que su experiencia fuera lo más placentera posible. Danny mordió su labio para no emitir sonido al sentir la invasión de un dedo en su cuerpo, poco a poco fue siendo dilatado y su mente empezó a ser consciente de que el otro hombre pronto lo reclamaría como suyo. Sus manos se cerraron sobre las sabanas, tratando de buscar algo a que aferrarse.

El momento llegó después de un juego paciente de ternura, la invasión por parte del otro hombre a la parte más intima de su ser. La voz suave de su pareja en la cama, relajaba su cuerpo que se estaba permitiendo disfrutar de tan hábiles atenciones, el dolor fue inevitable, la virilidad de Alexander se abrió paso inclemente en su interior, le tomo unos minutos acostumbrarse a aquella intrusión, pero el moreno hacía todo lo posible por ser gentil con el hombre bajo su cuerpo.

Alexander se movió rítmicamente, haciendo que el cuerpo del rubio se moviera al mismo ritmo, haciendo que un estupor de placer lo rodeara mientras su cuerpo era manejado por el otro hombre, cuando todo terminó pudo sentir la simiente cálida moviéndose en su interior y no pudo evitar sentir repugnancia de sí mismo por permitir que esto pasara.

La noche fue larga para él, porque Alexander le hizo el amor una y otra vez, parecía que no tuviera saciedad por el cuerpo que ahora había conquistado, por el cuerpo que parecía responder con facilidad a su contacto, a sus caricias. El hombre sabía que aunque había conquistado al cuerpo, la mente sería un reto aun mayor, pero tenía la vida entera para hacerlo, y el esfuerzo valdría la pena.

En algún punto de la noche Danny tuvo que enfrentarse a la mirada de Alexander, al hacerlo se sintió aún más confundido; esperaba encontrarse con una mirada de lujuria y perversión, en su lugar encontró una expresión de absoluto amor y devoción. Esa mirada le dio mucho más temor que si hubiera podido ver sólo excitación en esos profundos ojos azules.

Horas pasaron antes que todo acabara, Danny estaba demasiado sobrecogido por los acontecimientos, su mente había entrado en un estado de letargo. Todo parecía ocurrir entre una neblina, todo tan vivido y al mismo tiempo parecía que le ocurría a alguien más; así que cuando todo se detuvo, simplemente su cuerpo y mente se rindieron al cansancio, en pocos minutos se había quedado dormido. El moreno sonrió al verlo dormirse tan profundamente, lo abrazó por la espalda, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo para dormir con su preciada presa en sus manos.

El rubio despertó con los primeros rayos de luz de la mañana, se movió perezosamente para darse cuenta que le dolían el cuerpo, pudo notar que estaba solo en la cama, eso le daba un poco de paz a su angustiada mente. Se levantó de la cama notando de inmediato el dolor en sus músculos y el más patente era de la parte baja de su espalda. Fue al baño, se tomó tiempo para dejar que el agua caliente le diera algo de alivio a sus músculos adoloridos, también para eliminar el rastro de Alexander de su cuerpo. Al terminar se colocó una toalla en la cintura y salió para encontrarse al moreno sentado en el sillón leyendo el periódico.

—Buenos días amor—

Danny se quedó quieto mirando al otro hombre e inconscientemente tratando de cubrir su semi desnudes, se sentía expuesto de muchas maneras, se sentía vulnerable y lo único que quería era regresar a casa. El moreno dejó el periódico sobre el sillón, se levantó para ir su lado, levantó su mano para tocarlo y disfrutar de la humedad de aquella piel, segundos después estaba siendo besado tiernamente, su cuerpo se estremeció en aceptación a aquellas caricias, su mente expresaba el conflicto de haber hecho algo en contra de su naturaleza y haber sido traicionado por cada musculo de su cuerpo.

—Alexander — dijo apenas con fuerza, había ido ahí por su voluntad, pero ahora que la realidad lo había alcanzado, que sabía que su cuerpo había sido profanado y lo más terrorífico de todo, aquella mirada que llenaba su corazón, su mente de miedo y desasosiego. Las implicaciones de aquella mirada podían ser infinitas y con un hombre como Alexander, podían ser impredecibles.

—Dime Daniel, ¿Qué quieres decirme?—

Su voz se quebró, pero no le importaba —quiero regresar a casa— suponía que el moreno se negaría, que lo tomaría nuevamente o que explotaría y lo mantendría a la fuerza en aquella habitación, pero lo que hizo lo dejó aún más confuso.

—Claro amor, les diré que preparen todo para tu regreso, podemos continuar esto en otro momento, después de todo tenemos toda una vida para hacerlo—

Alexander lo besó suavemente en la frente, lo sostenía firmemente por la cintura, podía sentir la suave piel de aquella área bajo sus dedos y lo extasiaba. Le habló al oído —Estuviste perfecto anoche, no olvides que has sido mío y siempre lo serás. No perturbaré tu vida más de lo necesario, una visita como esta cada tanto será más que suficiente para mí. — lo tomó por la nuca para atraerlo y besarlo apasionadamente. —Tu cuerpo se acostumbrará a mi pronto y no dolerá tanto—

Cuando se apartó por fin, acarició la mejilla del rubio antes de darle un beso casto y dirigirse a la salida. —El secretario Kang se reunirá contigo en 20 minutos, sugiero que estés listo para ir al aeropuerto, ten un buen viaje Daniel, nos veremos pronto— desapareció sin decir nada más.

Danny entonces busco su ropa, estaba perfectamente doblada sobre uno de los sillones, se vistió con rapidez, aunque su cuerpo adolorido era un constante recordatorio de lo que había pasado en ese cuarto y la vida que había escogido para proteger a su familia, para proteger a Steve.

Se mantuvo en silencio todo el camino de regreso a Hawái, era obvio que les habían ordenado no molestarlo, porque nadie lo presiono para hablar, simplemente lo dejaron estar tranquilo. Trataba de procesar todo, entender lo incomprensible de la situación; había tratado con una infinidad de criminales, por qué Alexander se comportaba de esa manera tan extraña, tan impropia de un asesino a sangre fría.

Cuando bajó del avión le ofrecieron llevarlo a casa, pero la verdad quería alejarse de todo aquello por ahora, quería poder respirar nuevamente tranquilo lejos de todo lo que Alexander hubiera tocado, aunque tuvo que permitir que le llamaran un taxi ejecutivo que lo llevará a donde quisiera.

Fue directamente al cuartel de 5-0, todos estaban reunidos y se alegraron de verlo

—Sólo me fui un día y ya me extrañaron— entró con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Steve estaba en su oficina. Debía decirle todo, tomó aire y se encaminó hacia donde su superior se encontraba detrás del escritorio. Cuando el moreno lo vio salió detrás del mueble para encontrarse de frente con su compañero cuando entró a su oficina

—Steve—

—Crees que es divertido que te vayas y solo me dejes una nota, en que demonios estabas pensando Danny—

El rubio se encontró con los ojos de color almendrado de su jefe y de inmediato bajó su mirada al suelo incapaz de sostenerla, Steve frunció el ceño sabiendo que algo malo había pasado

—Danno, ¿qué pasa?—

—Lo siento Steve—

—Todo está bien buddy, pero no debiste irte de esa manera—

—No, no es por eso… yo siento… perdóname por no haber confiado en ti, pero… tenía que hacer algo para proteger a mis hijos. Siento mucho haberte mentido por tanto tiempo—

Steve se acercó y lo tomó del brazo

—¿de qué estás hablando?—

Danny siguió con la mirada en el suelo

—Hace dos años te engañe y al doctor también, estaba muy mal, no podía estar cerca de ti sin sentirme terrible, cada que te oía hablar sentía pánico, quería que todo fuera como antes y… Alexander me dijo que lo haría por mi… me ayudo a recuperarme más rápido, sin él habría tomado años y cuando se fue… pensé que todo había terminado, que él no regresaría y podríamos olvidar todo, porque yo ya estaba bien…— trago saliva tratando de encontrar las palabras para seguir —El fue el que me dio la dirección de Joshua Keawe y consiguió al que desactivó las bombas—

—En que estabas pensando— Aúnque Steve sospechaba eso, confirmarlo sólo logro que se enfureciera, así que le gritó aún sosteniéndolo del brazo, todos afuera de la oficina se giraron para ver lo que pasaba

—No teníamos pistas, él me ofreció una salida; cuando encontramos las bombas… estaba desesperado, Grace, Charlie, tú, el equipo, todos corríamos peligro, la isla entera. Tu sabes que él es un genio, el podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados y nosotros no teníamos tiempo—

Steve lo soltó solo para tomar lo primero que tenía a la mano y lanzarlo contra el cristal que se rompió en mil pedazos

—Cómo pudiste hacer algo tan estúpido Danny—

El moreno empezó a dar vueltas en la oficina como animal enjaulado mientras todos veían a su comandante sorprendidos y preocupados, se acercaron aunque permanecieron en silencio intentando entender que pasaba

—Debemos mantenerte seguro, cada uno de nosotros tomará turnos, Kono se asegurará que Grace y Charlie estén a salvo…—

—Detente Steve, el no vendrá por mi—

Se detuvo para tomarlo por los hombros y obligarlo a verle a los ojos

—No puedes estar seguro de eso, y no me arriesgaré—

—Puedo estarlo, el no vendrá por mi… porque ya obtuvo lo que quería—

El corazón de Steve se rompió al ver dolor, vergüenza reflejada en los ojos azules de su compañero, sostuvo el aliento entendiendo la profundidad de las palabras que le estaban diciendo, toda su furia desapareció para dejar paso su sentido de protección

—Oh Danno—

—Lo siento Steve—

Los poderosos brazos del SEAL se cerraron alrededor del cuerpo del rubio, lo único que quería hacer era protegerlo, confortarlo y ante todo haría lo necesario para que eso no volviera a pasar, aunque eso significara encerrarse con él en un sótano y no salir de ahí hasta que encontraran al bastardo de Alexander y encerrarlo en prisión de por vida.

—Todo estará bien, lo resolveremos—

Danny se aferró a la camiseta de Steve, estar así con él, apoyándolo le daba cierto sentido de seguridad, porque su compañero siempre lo respaldaría no importaba que pasara. Se quedaron así por algunos minutos, el equipo tampoco interrumpió esos momentos, sabían que ellos necesitaban reafirmar su vínculo.

Le dieron un poco de tiempo para que Danny pudiera ordenar sus ideas y contarles a los demás lo que había pasado en general.

— ¿Crees que Alexander tuvo algo que ver con el ataque a Hawái?— preguntó Chin

—No lo creo, me dijo que era su competencia quien habían hecho eso—

Steve estaba caminando de un lado a otro pensando en cómo atrapar a Alexander, aunque seguía prestando atención a las cosas que el resto del equipo le preguntaban a Danny. EL rubio estaba por hablar acerca de los hombres de Alexander cuando entraron un grupo de hombres vestidos de negro a la oficina.

— ¿Danny Williams?—

—Soy yo— dijo el rubio dando un paso adelante, sin aviso, uno de los hombres lo tomó por la muñeca y antes de que pudiera hacer algo fue esposado por la espalda

—Queda arrestado por conspiración en un acto criminal, amenaza terrorista y nexos con la mafia—

Steve se apresuró a enfrentar a los hombres que ahora estaban guiando a su compañero a la puerta

—No pueden llevárselo, Danny es un oficial condecorado, deben estar dementes, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?—

Un hombre rubio y alto de unos 50 años se enfrentó al comandante de 5-0, le mostró su identificación que decía claramente que pertenecía a la CIA

—Si puedo comandante, Agente especial Rogers de la CIA, tengo completa jurisdicción en este caso y el permiso del gobernador para hacer lo necesario para encontrar a los culpables del ataque terrorista que casi destruye la isla, y me temó que tenemos pruebas suficientes de que su compañero traicionó la confianza que se puso en él, si no quiere terminar en la celda de junto por complicidad, le sugiero que no se interponga y coopere con esta investigación—

Danny ya había pasado por esto una vez, era mejor permanecer callado hasta que supiera que era lo que estaba pasando, además estaba cansado, no podía ordenar sus ideas correctamente. Todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que estaba pasando, era demasiado, solo quería descansar, así que se dejó llevar.

Steve estaba por enfrentarse a los agentes que se estaban llevando a su compañero cuando Lou lo sostuvo por el brazo, el ex policía de Chicago le habló al oído

—Steve calma, debemos pensar con mente fría, si nos arrestan también no podremos ayudar a nuestro muchacho—

El agente de la CIA sonrió satisfecho, cuando nadie más hizo el intento de detenerlo

—Agradecemos su cooperación— el hombre sacó un sobre azul que le entregó a Steve y después otros de los agentes entraron a la oficina de Danny y empezaron a empacar sus cosas en cajas —Aquí tiene la orden de registro e incautación de las pertenencias del detective Williams, le sugiero que si tiene alguna pregunta lo haga por los medios oficiales adecuados—

Todos estaban en Shock, hacía apenas unos minutos estaba todos juntos preparándose para enfrentar a Alexander y ahora la CIA tenía a Danny por unos cargos que eran inverisímiles, como es posible que de la noche a la mañana todo se hubiera convertido en una pesadilla.

—Debemos encontrar una forma para ayudar a Danny, debemos ir a la sede de la CIA y exigir respuestas—

Lou fue el primero en responder

—Steve, no creo que nos tengamos que enfrentar a la CIA así, por lo que vimos no creo que sean muy receptivos con nosotros, tal vez sea tiempo de llames a tu madre—

El comandante de 5-0 suspiró, en algo tenía razón el otro hombre, nadie mejor que Doris para ayudarlo a enfrentarse a la CIA.


	4. El cazador de lobos

Hola a todos, este capítulo quedó más corto que los anteriores por lo que decidí subirlo antes, aquí tendremos una nueva sorpresa, aún quedan muchas cosas por delante para Danny y Steve, gracias a todos por leer, aún hay cosas por delante por descubrir, espero que les este gustando. 3

PD. Me inspire en Tom Hiddleston para el agente Walker

Disclaimer: Hawaii five-0 le pertenece a CBS

El cazador de lobos

Martin Clayton Walker, siempre fue un agente orgulloso de su trabajo, empezó en el FBI pero sus habilidades pronto lo llevaron a trabajar como agente para la Agencia Central de Inteligencia. Con su carácter competitivo, se dedicaba al 110% en las actividades que le asignaban, lo consideraban uno de los más prometedores agentes de campo. Fue ascendido a agente de campo a cargo muy joven, muchos consideraban que podría llegar a liderar la agencia antes de sus 50's. Gran líder, inteligente y de gran presencia; un rostro que mostraba liderazgo y unos ojos verde-azul que expresaban su seguridad, todos esperaban grandes cosas de él.

Cuando descubrió un nuevo lord de la mafia, se complació al saber que nadie más tenía pistas, ese nuevo hombre amenazaba con traer un nuevo orden en el este de Europa, alguien que podría convertirse en una real amenaza para los países europeos y para el resto del mundo.

La confianza en que lo haría caer antes de que consolidara su poder era absoluta, confiaba ciegamente en sus habilidades y conocimiento. Nadie impediría lograrlo y cuando lo hiciera, el reconocimiento que obtendría de la agencia y de sus superiores, le asegurarían una buena posición en su ya ascendente carrera. Pero cometió uno de los peores errores que se puede cometer en esas circunstancias, ser arrogante.

Podía sentir el éxito a su alcance, creyó poder hacerlo solo y demostrar a su superior que era capaz de manejar con eficiencia un equipo, planear y dirigir un operativo de alto nivel, y conseguir un arresto importante. Cuando toda la planeación estuvo lista, restringió la información, así que sólo él conocía la totalidad de la investigación acerca del objetivo.

Su arrogancia fue su perdición, el operativo falló, el objetivo descubrió el plan antes de que se llevara a cabo y estaba preparado cuando el equipo de asalto apareció. Cayeron en una trampa, ni el criminal, ni sus subordinados estaba presente en el edificio. Hubo 4 agentes heridos de gravedad y uno muerto; ninguna pista del hombre que buscaban o sus cómplices. Al haber restringido tanto la información, los agentes a su cargo fueron incapaces de corroborar toda la información que él había acumulado del criminal. No fue despedido de la agencia pero si fue degradado.

La amargura se instaló en él, pasó de ser uno de los agentes más prometedores de su generación, a ser considerado para todos como un chiste. Aunque su operativo fue bien planeado, se declaró que la explosión que ocasiono todo los daños en el edificio y mató al agente, fue resultado de una fuga de gas. No había ninguna prueba en el lugar del incidente que pudiera demostrar que alguien hubiera manipulado el sistema de gas para provocar una explosión. Los forenses examinaron los restos de arriba abajo y nada demostró que hubiera una empresa criminal en el lugar. Pero él estaba seguro que había alguien detrás del incidente.

Su insistencia en descubrir al verdadero culpable, sólo debilito más su ya precaria posición en la agencia, solo por consideración a su hoja de trabajo no fue despedido; pero en su lugar fue asignado a una de las oficinas de archivos de las oficinas centrales. Con su reputación destruida, decidieron dejarlo sepultado entre papeleo tras un escritorio.

Trabajando en un sótano, almacenando y archivando documentos, aprovecho su tiempo libre para investigar la razón por la que su operativo fallo. Durante los siguientes 6 meses acumuló una gran cantidad de documentos referentes a la misión, intentando encontrar la razón por la cual había fallado tan rotundamente. Sin embargo, no había nada que se pudiera rastrear, nada que involucrara a nadie más, simplemente un edificio vacío. Eso lo obsesionó más que ninguna otra cosa, que el criminal fuera tan meticuloso, lo hizo sentir que era algo personal.

Fue la suerte la que lo llevó a encontrar la pista que necesitaba, al principio de su investigación había visto al criminal por un segundo, lo suficiente para saber que era un hombre de mediana edad, ojos azules y cabello negro. El retrato hablado no fue suficientemente bueno para que pudieran lograr una identificación positiva. Pero cuando lo vio de nuevo, estuvo seguro que ese era el hombre que buscaba. Después de fungir como un simple mensajero de la CIA, tuvo que entregar una serie de documentos para unos agentes del FBI, cuando pasaba en las oficinas vio el muro de los más buscados con sus respectivas fotografías. Y ahí estaba el hombre que había visto, pudo reconocer sus rasgos de inmediato, ahora estaba seguro que era el responsable de todas sus desgracias; se acercó para leer el nombre, Alexander Krushnik, sospechoso de 20 asesinatos. Ahora entendía porque la información no había sido relevante para la CIA, no era un sujeto que pudiera ser peligroso para la seguridad nacional.

Ahí tenía la prueba, el hombre que buscaba ahora tenía nombre, podría haber informado a sus superiores, habría podido recuperar algo de su reputación; pero su orgullo estaba profundamente herido, había sido humillado públicamente, quería más que solo reivindicación. Quería demostrarle a todos aquellos que lo despreciaron que tenía razón y se arrepentirían de haberlo metido en el agujero más oscuro de la agencia.

Conseguir el expediente de Krushnik del FBI no fue difícil, lo estudió minuciosamente y se aprendió hasta la última palabra, estaba decidido, no importaba cuanto le tomara, conseguiría lo que deseaba. Estudió con cuidado las acciones de Krushnik y actualizó su perfil psicológico con ayuda de la BAU (siglas en inglés de Unidad de Análisis de comportamiento). Hubo un cambio radical en el asesino, uno que no se produce muy a menudo; le dijeron que debía haber un detonante, un punto de quiebre. Estudió cada punto de su expediente y lo encontró, todo cambio después del secuestro de un policía llamado Danny Williams.

El secuestro del miembro de 5-0, había sido un punto interesante en que el criminal cambio drásticamente su comportamiento. No sólo su víctima era diferente, también lo trató diferente. Se tomó muchas molestias para apoderarse de él por segunda vez. El rescate del policía por parte de su equipo fue una operación limpia y sin incidentes, la víctima fue recuperada sin lesiones después de haber estado secuestrado por varios días en manos de un conocido asesino y torturador. Krushnik había matado y torturado a 20 hombres sin piedad, pero el ex policía de New Jersey era una víctima diferente. Después de huir de 5-0, nadie encontró rastro del asesino en la isla, pero Walker ahora sabía que Krushnik no dejaría a Williams fácilmente.

Consiguió el expediente del Sargento Detective Daniel Williams, está de más decir que no por medios legales; lo que le permitió conseguir todo del hombre de New Jersey. Ahora sabía que era un buen padre, de los mejores policías, un ejemplo para muchos oficiales más jóvenes; definitivamente las fuerzas del orden necesitaban más hombres como él. Su última prueba psicológica mostraba que Krushnik había ejercido algún tipo de influencia en el policía mientras lo tuvo secuestrado; había una nota del psicólogo que aunque el paciente parecía recuperado, sospechaba que la influencia de su secuestrador aún estaba presente.

Analizó con cuidado toda la información que tenía, pronto llegó a la conclusión que Krushnik debía seguir vigilando a Williams, estaba seguro que no dejaría a su presa tan fácilmente. Ahora tenía un plan, destruiría al policía, estaba seguro que eso sacaría al criminal de su escondite. Era una lástima que el policía de Hawái terminara siendo daño colateral en la captura de Alexander, pero siempre hay que hacer sacrificios por el bien mayor.

Durante los siguientes meses trabajó en su siguiente movimiento cuidadosamente, con una reputación dañada, sus recursos era limitados, pero era inteligente. Krushnik quería al policía, así que necesitaba apoderarse de él primero. Con su conocimiento del sistema de archivo de la CIA empezó a cambiar documentos, reportes de grupos relacionados con Marco Reyes. Alterando algunos registros, manipulando los informes del caso contra Williams en su momento, eras pequeños detalles, pero suficiente para crear una duda razonable. Suficientes archivos para que fuera un arma contra la credibilidad del policía.

Al mismo tiempo empezó a ser más servil con sus superiores, necesitaba salir de ese sótano y convertirse de nuevo en un agente de campo, no le importaba que para eso tuviera que arrastrarse o besar los traseros que fueran necesarios. Le tomó meses recuperar su estatus de agente de campo, tuvo que soportar ser tratado como un novato, pero la espera valía la pena, estaba seguro que en algún momento tendría su oportunidad, cuando eso pasara estaría listo para lanzar su primer ataque.

Unos meses después tuvo lo que quería, se reportó material radioactivo en Hawái, su vigilancia sobre Williams aumentó esperando que cometiera un error. Cuando el ataque con bombas fue inminente y los 5-0 lideraron el equipo, revisó uno por uno los videos del incidente. No podía creer su suerte cuando el comandante del equipo le dio el pretexto perfecto. Las imágenes mostraban a Steve McGarrett discutiendo con su compañero, momentos después parecía que el policía era arrestado por sus propios colegas, ahora tenía el pretexto perfecto.

Las cosas empezaban moverse a su favor, con algunos de los documentos que preparó y las grabaciones que había conseguido del altercado en el puesto de control en Hawái, les presentó el caso a sus superiores con la premisa de que el detective Williams podría estar involucrado de alguna manera en el acto terrorista. Sus jefes revisaron con atención cada uno de los datos que les fueron entregados, como Walker suponía, fueron extremadamente cuidadosos con la información que les fue proporcionada. Su superior inmediato dudo de la información, pero se mandó un boletín de vigilancia durante 24 horas, en caso de que el detective Williams hiciera algo sospechoso los días siguientes de su supuesto arresto.

La suerte parecía estar del lado del agente, porque Danny salió en un vuelo a San Francisco sin razón aparente, hospedándose por una noche en uno de los hoteles más elegantes de la ciudad. Eso fue suficiente para que la CIA lo tomara en serio, así que se abrió una investigación oficial sobre la persona de Danny Williams por sospechas de actividades criminales, se revisaron los documentos que Walker les proporcionó y en pocas horas, se emitió una orden de arresto contra el policía de Hawái.

El caso fue asignado al agente especial Sean Taylor de la oficina de la CIA en Hawái, siendo Walker el que tenía mejor conocimiento de los detalles del caso, fue enviado a Honolulu para ayudar al resto del equipo con la investigación. Durante el vuelo a la isla de Oahu no pudo ocultar la felicidad que le proporcionaba poder empezar con su plan. Al llegar a su destino entregó obedientemente todos los documentos e información que había recolectado, en poco tiempo estaba todo listo para el arresto.

Se preparó un conjunto de 7 agentes para llevar a cabo el arresto, siendo su objetivo un miembro de la fuerza elite de Hawái, necesitaban estar preparados para cualquier contingencia, en especial con la reputación de su comandante líder. El arresto se llevó a cabo de manera rápida, al superar en número a los 5-0 no tuvieron más alternativa que dejar que se llevaran a su compañero esposado, aun cuando Steve McGarrett quiso interponerse en el arresto, pronto los agentes le dejaron claro que la CIA tenía mayor jerarquía que ellos, el detective Williams ahora estaba bajo su custodia y jurisdicción.

Walker mantenía su distancia, simplemente era un agente más en el conjunto que estaban involucrados en el caso, pero estaba satisfecho, sus planes se habían puesto en movimiento. Danny fue llevado a las oficinas locales de la CIA para su interrogatorio. El líder del equipo fue el encargado de hacer las preguntas al detective, las respuestas eran imprecisas, lo que incrementaba las sospechas sobre él.

El agente Martin Walker era el extraño en un equipo que trabajaba bien, que se quedara en el cuarto contiguo era agradecido por los locales, querían llevar este caso a su ritmo; así que estaba viendo el interrogatorio a través del espejo de doble vista, veía con satisfacción la angustia en la cara del rubio. El agente Taylor entró al cuarto.

—No tardaremos en descubrir lo que este policía corrupto esconde, así que le aseguro que pronto estará de regreso en casa agente Walker. —

—Gracias, pero el detective Williams se ha ocultado muy bien por mucho tiempo, dudo que puedan encontrar algo tan fácilmente. —

—Es increíble que los que parecen más rectos, son los que esconden cosas más sucias—

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en los ojos verdes de Walker antes de hablar con el local

—Tal vez señor… si le quitamos todos sus apoyos al detective, tendrá que descubrir sus recursos ocultos— lanzó su veneno al otro agente que, sin saberlo estaba siendo usado para atacar a un inocente —o por lo menos, tener el control absoluto de todos sus recursos nos daría el tiempo suficiente de investigarlos a fondo para encontrar lo que oculta.—

—Me parece una buena opción, ya que conoce todo del detective, encárguese de eso agente Walker y tráigame el reporte cuando esté listo. —

—En seguida señor. —

Con el permiso del agente Taylor, nuevamente sobrepaso los límites con tal de hacer caer a Krushnik. Congeló todas las cuentas de Danny, declaró su casa como escena del crimen; confiscaron su auto, todas sus pertenencias en 5-0. Todo para ser investigado por un ejército de criminalistas, contadores forenses, una serie de personas que no les importaba en lo más mínimo la vida de la persona que estaban destruyendo en miles de pedazos, su único propósito era encontrar las pruebas del crimen.

Después de entregar su informe, regreso al cuarto de observación, pudo ver con satisfacción el rostro pálido del rubio cuando le informaron que no le quedaba más que la cárcel. Todo lo que tenía fue arrebatado de su vida. Cuando le informaron que sus derechos paternales fueron suspendidos hasta que se determinara la investigación, fue el golpe final. Para el rubio sus hijos era lo más importante, atacarlo de esa manera era cruel y despiadada. El hombre no pudo más, a partir de ese momento se quedó en silencio con la vista fija en la pared, no importaba que siguieran cuestionándolo, él ya no respondía.

Martin Walker veía al detective ser destruido lentamente ante sus ojos, pero no se permitió sentir lástima o simpatía por él, su objetivo era Krushnik, no le importaba que vidas tuviera que destruir para conseguirlo. El tiempo pasaba lentamente, por más que intentaban presionar al rubio, ya no reaccionaba, estaba sentado en silencio con la vista perdida, nadie sabía lo que pasaba por la mente del detenido en ese momento.

En algún punto de la tarde, McGarrett pidió ver al prisionero, pero dada su relación con el detenido, se le impidió terminantemente involucrarse en la investigación, y se le advirtió que en algún punto podría ser interrogado con respecto al caso.

Un SEAL furioso salió de las oficinas de la CIA seguidos de sus compañeros. Walker estaba seguro que tratarían de ayudar a su amigo, pero él había hecho bien su trabajo, no podrían encontrar fallas en sus documentos; y sí lograban sospechar algo, les tomaría días o semanas encontrar una pista hasta los originales, esperaba que eso fuera suficiente tiempo para hacer salir a la rata de su agujero.

Danny fue mantenido en el cuarto de interrogación toda la noche, a la mañana siguiente el interrogatorio comenzó de nuevo, pero seguía sin responder, parecía un hombre condenado a muerte sin nada que perder.

Entonces la situación dio un giro inesperado, al medio día un hombre asiático llegó al área de detención, iba acompañado de otros 3 hombres vestidos de trajes y entraron a la oficina del agente Taylor, siendo un agente de bajo nivel, Martin fue incapaz de saber que era lo que estaba pasando hasta que todo termino. Pudo ver al asiático salir de la oficina y entrar al cuarto de interrogatorio, cuando salió estaba guiando al rubio fuera de la habitación, los otros hombres estaban siguiéndolo de cerca. El agente Taylor salió frustrado de su oficina, todo el equipo se reunió a su alrededor para saber que había pasado.

—Sus abogados lograron rebatir todas nuestras pruebas, sin embargo aún tenemos control sobre sus pertenencias. No liberaremos su casa hasta que investiguemos cada rincón, ese hombre oculta algo. Desde este momento Daniel Williams es oficialmente persona de interés para la agencia. —

Walker no estaba del todo contento, quería tener a Williams al alcance de sus manos, pero había logrado que la agencia viera al policía como un objetivo, ahora tenía todos los recursos disponibles para vigilarlo, estaba seguro que en algún punto lo llevaría hasta Alexander, sólo debía ser paciente.

Los cargos fueron retirados y el detective Williams fue liberado; sin embargo la agencia había emitido una recomendación al gobernador de Hawái, que el detective seguía bajo investigación por sospecha de espionaje, quedaba a su consideración si permitía que regresara a trabajar a cualquier agencia del gobierno. Estaba de más decir que al final del día, una orden para cesar a Daniel Williams de sus deberes como agente de la ley, fue emitida desde la oficina del gobernador, con carácter inmediato y hasta que las sospechas hubieran sido aclaradas por completo.

El equipo de investigación de la CIA fue reasignado, un equipo de vigilancia tomó su lugar, el agente Taylor seguía a cargo de la investigación, Martin C. Walker fue asignado como recurso temporal al equipo. Ahora el ex detective de Jersey sería vigilado 24-7, esperaban que ahora que estaba en una situación precaria cometiera un error.

Para media noche la vida de Danny Williams había sido completamente destrozada, Walker veía como el rubio se dejaba llevar por aquellos hombres que habían llegado por él; pudo ver como lo subían a una elegante limusina. Aunque parte de sus planes habían sido cambiados, estaba seguro que Krushnik estaba detrás de esto, ahora sabía que estaba un paso más cerca de su presa.


	5. El sacrificio

Hola a todos, quiero agradecer a todos por leer y por dejar sus comentarios, espero que les guste este capítulo, esta vez es turno de ver las cosas que ha estado pasando Steve y el equipo, por lo cual tengo que decir, lo siento mucho por lo que les hare :3 Espero que lo disfruten :3

PD. Laura, realmente aquí hay sólo bromance, la versión romántica la he estado poniendo en AO3, por aquello de que sus etiquetas de búsqueda son más precisas. :3

Disclaimer: Hawaii five -0 le pertenece a CBS.

Había un torbellino de emociones cruzando por Steve McGarrett, furia, preocupación, angustia, ansiedad. Danny estaba herido emocional y tal vez físicamente, había sido alejado de su familia en un momento crítico, cuando más los necesitaba, cuando podía ser herido aún más profundo.

Steve había logrado contactar a su madre, pero tan pronto llegó Joe decidieron no esperar más y fueron a buscar a Danny; tenían la esperanza de poder pedir que la investigación fuera transferida a 5-0 y tener la custodia del rubio. Cuando llegaron al edificio de la CIA en Hawái, el agente Taylor quiso hablar personalmente con Steve, así que se acercó al grupo de hombres que acababa de entrar a las oficinas

— ¿Comandante McGarrett?—

—Usted debe ser el agente Taylor—

—En que puedo servirle— le contestó el hombre de cabello castaño que parecía tener ascendencia italiana.

— ¿Quiero saber por qué tiene aquí a mi compañero?—

—Me informaron que estuvo presente en su arresto, es sospechoso de nexos con organizaciones criminales, sospecha de complicidad en un acto de terrorismo, conspiración de un acto criminal y posiblemente espionaje—

—Esos cargos son absurdos agente Taylor—

— ¿lo son comandante? Pero si usted mismo mandó a revisar el teléfono de su compañero, ese mismo día lo arrestó, aunque supongo que su relación con él fue lo que evito que registrara dicho arresto, después lo dejó libre, pero bajo una constante vigilancia.—

Steve sintió un golpe directo en el estómago, se había olvidado completamente del celular, el agente continuo entregándole una hoja al comandante.

—Es el reporte de lo que encontraron en el celular, había una conexión cifrada de punto a punto. Lamentablemente cuando quisieron rastrear el punto de destino, el aparato sufrió una sobrecarga y todos los datos se perdieron—

El SEAL leyó el reporte y se maldijo, seguramente esa era obra de Alexander; de no haber enviado el celular a revisión no habrían conseguido esos datos con tanta rapidez, ahora eso apuntaba en contra de su compañero.

—Danny… el detective Williams nunca estuvo arrestado, estaba bajo protección—

—No parecía una escolta de protección— dijo el agente revisando sus notas —aquí tengo un reporte en donde varios testigos afirman que le dijo a sus subordinados que lo llevara a una celda y que sí ofrecía resistencia lo esposaran. También tengo reportes de testigos y videos de vigilancia que muestran que el detective estuvo retenido por casi dos horas. Puedo entender que es difícil de aceptar que un miembro de su equipo lo ha traicionado, es comprensible también, dada su cercanía con el policía, que lo pudiera convencer que no estaba involucrado, nunca es fácil descubrir que confiaba en la persona equivocada—

Steve apretó los puños tratando de controlarse

—Aún si eso es cierto, creo que mi equipo puede realizar la investigación más eficientemente—

—Lamentablemente comandante, su equipo está emocionalmente comprometido; además, aunque no hay pruebas sustentables que usted u otro miembro del su equipo estén involucrados en las actividades ilícitas de su compañero, su unidad aún está bajo investigación para estar seguros que el resto está limpio. Si no quiere terminar en una de nuestras celdas, sugiero que coopere completamente con nuestra investigación y no trate de interponerse en nuestro camino, por el bien de todo su equipo—

El marine estaba furioso, quería golpear a alguien, porque en aquellas palabras se podía vislumbrar la arrogancia del agente además de una amenaza velada.

—Exijo verlo— dijo Steve apretando los dientes

—El detective Williams no puede recibir visitas hasta que se termine el interrogatorio y se presenten los cargos, dada la poca cooperación de su compañero, esto puede tomar algo de tiempo, le conmino a que se retire y regrese en otro momento—

Para Steve estaba claro que no importara lo que hiciera o dijera, no le permitirían verlo. Furioso y frustrado no tuvo más alternativa que dejar esas instalaciones y regresar al cuartel general de 5-0.

Joe se mantuvo tranquilo al lado de Steve, aunque realmente no intervino en ningún momento, Chin los había acompañado en caso de que necesitaran apoyo, pero al final nada pudieron hacer. Cuando regresaron, Lou, Kono y Jerry los esperaban ansiosos por saber de Danny.

—Jefe, ¿cómo está Danny?— dijo la asiática tímidamente

—No nos permitieron verlo, así que honestamente, no sé como esté—

Se podía notar en el rostro de todos, la preocupación por su compañero, justo en ese momento entró Doris, Steve centró su atención en su madre.

—Mamá, ¿tienes algo?—

La matriarca de los McGarrett se acercó a su hijo y lo miró a los ojos

—Me temo que nada bueno, tengo el archivo de Danny—

Le entregó una USB a Jerry, quien de inmediato la conectó a la mesa electrónica y decenas de archivos empezaron a aparecer en la pantalla.

—Esas son las pruebas que tiene la agencia, en cada uno de esos documentos, se menciona a Danny, algunos relacionados con el caso de Marco Reyes y su hermano Matt, otros son de otros carteles y algunos contactos ilegales o mercenarios.— Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la cantidad de información que la CIA tenía de Danny.

—Se mantenía con un perfil de bajo riesgo, pero el que lo arrestaras después de un ataque terrorista y su implicación con quien desactivó la bomba lo pusieron en la mira. —

—No estarás pensando en que es culpable. — dijo a su madre, algo consternado

No sabían cómo reaccionar, Steve no podía creer que su intención de mantenerlo a salvo, resultó en que fuera marcado por la CIA, la mujer mayor siguió hablando.

—No podemos excluir esa posibilidad, aunque es muy extraño, es demasiada información para hacer sido recopilada en tan poco tiempo. —

— ¿Crees que fabricaron las pruebas?—

—Existe la posibilidad de que hackearan el archivo y alteraran la información. —

Chin le habló a Steve

— ¿Alexander podría ser responsable?—

Joe fue quien respondió — Es posible, es un genio, hackear a la CIA es audaz pero tiene la capacidad para hacerlo si quisiera. —

Steve golpeó la mesa frustrado

—Maldito bastardo. —

Fue entonces que Jerry estaba levantando la mano tratando de captar la atención de los demás

—Chicos, creo que deben ver esto—

Todos se reunieron alrededor de Jerry que empezó a mover cosas en las pantallas sin que los otros entendieran que quería hacer

—No creo que fuera un Hacker. —

—A que te refieres muchacho. — Preguntó Joe

El gran hombre empezó a hablar de nuevo al tiempo que mostró dos documentos uno al lado del otro, señalo al de la derecha

—Ese documento lo había visto antes, nuestra red lo había incluido como parte de un estudio porque se menciona el nombre de Kelly Cahill, que está ligado con un caso de abducción alienígena en los 90, después notamos que sólo había sido una coincidencia en el nombre y no tenía nada que ver con lo que buscábamos, el documento está fechado hace un par de años. —

—Eso que tiene que ver con Danny. — preguntó Lou

—Es uno de los documentos que está en el archivo como parte de las pruebas contra él, pero en el documento que llegó a mis manos, no tiene ninguna referencia al detective Williams. —

Steve sintió que podía tener una esperanza para ayudar a Danny.

—Entonces, si llevamos esto a la CIA, podríamos comprobar la inocencia de Danny—

—Me temo McGruff que estas son muy malas noticias. — Jerry aumento ambos documentos en pantalla, aun dejándolos lado a lado.

—Estos documentos se imprimen, después se sellan y se digitalizan para ser enviados a sus respectivos destinatarios, así queda un registro en papel en caso de que alguien altere el archivo digital—

Jerry dibujó dos círculos alrededor de unas manchas que estaban en ambos documentos

—Esas marcas son provocadas por la impresora, son imperfecciones dejadas en el papel a causa del desgaste de los rodillos de impresión, son idénticas en ambas hojas. Si hubieran alterado el documento digitalmente se habían perdido algunas de esas imperfecciones, en especial en los lugares alterados. —

—No lo entiendo Jerry, que tratas de decir. — pregunto Chin

—Todos estos documentos se imprimen en la oficina central, de ahí se mandan digitalmente a donde se necesite. Lo que trato de decir es que el documento que implica a Danny, no fue alterado digitalmente, sino que fue alterado directamente en la base de datos central, se imprimió por segunda vez y se digitalizó para sustituir al primero. —

Doris se llevó la mano al rostro, visiblemente consternada

—Eso no puede ser posible. —

—No hay dudas, ya comprobé ambas hojas, las marcas son consistentes en ambas, la diferencia entre ellas es solo la mención de Danny, entonces existe la posibilidad que otros documentos fueran alterados de la misma manera. —

Steve empezó a pasear de un lado a otro tratando de comprender lo que estaba pasando.

—Aún así podemos usar eso para demostrar que alguien quiere implicar a Danny. — reiteró Steve.

Su madre se acercó a él.

—No Steve, aún no lo entiendes. Esto fue hecho por alguien de la CIA que tiene acceso a los archivos, o en su caso, con el suficiente poder en la agencia para ordenar esta clase de cubierta, lo siento hijo—

Steve la vio incrédulo.

— ¿Por qué lo sientes madre?, esas son pruebas. —

Joe se acercó a él también

—Steve, estos documentos están en el archivo físico de la CIA, en un edificio de seguridad, nadie fuera de la agencia puede llegar hasta ese lugar, quien sea que haya implicado a Williams, es un agente en funciones, con pruebas físicas, puede tomar meses rastrear el origen y demostrar que fueron alterados. —

Steve se negaba a admitir que no podía hacer algo para ayudar a Danny, el resto del equipo se sentía igual de perdidos; si era la CIA quien había orquestado esto, ¿Cómo podrían luchar contra la agencia de seguridad más importante?, ¿a caso Danny estaba condenado?

El teléfono de Steve sonó, el hombre vio el origen de la llamada y decidió tomar la llamada en su oficina, todos podían ver la desolación en el rostro de su jefe. Fue Doris quien se decidió entrar en la oficina mientras Jerry y los demás seguían revisando los documentos.

— ¿Estás bien cariño? —

—El gobernados acaba de llamarme, me informó que Danny está oficialmente fuera del equipo y que por la integridad de 5-0 tiene prohibido la entrada al edificio, todo hasta que sea inculpado o que desestimen todos los cargos. Sugirió que mantengamos nuestra distancia personalmente también. Me dijo enfáticamente que si es un erros estaría dispuesto a reinstalarlo en su cargo, pero que debía tener cuidado de no manchar la reputación de esta oficina hasta que se demuestre su completa inocencia. —

Se frotaba el puente de la nariz tratando de controlar sus emociones y el dolor de cabeza que lo aquejaba

— ¿qué puedo hacer mamá?— la voz del hombre salía temblorosa, se podía vislumbrar el dolor y la desesperación en ella —Cómo puedo ayudarlo? ¿cómo puedo sacarlo de esto?, si fueran hombres armados, un operativo en el campo, sabría qué hacer, pero ¿la CIA?, ¿cómo puedo luchar contra ellos?—

Doris se acercó a su hijo y tomó sus manos.

—No puedes cariño, pero yo s.. Vamos a sacar a Danny de esto—

— ¿Cómo?—

—Tenemos que encontrar a quien está haciendo esto, pero tomará tiempo, puedo ver que cubrió bien sus pasos; nuestro sospechosos son todos los que hayan entrado en los archivos en el último año, son demasiados, también puede ser alguien de algún mando medio que pudo haber mandado a alguien a hacerlo, el numero de sospechosos es muy grande y tenemos recursos muy limitados. —

— ¿Estás diciéndome que no podemos hacer nada?—

—Estoy diciendo que será duro para ti, para tu equipo y sin duda para Danny, tenemos posibilidades, pero para tener éxito necesitas dejarlo solo—

—Cómo puedo dejarlo solo Doris, él me necesita ahora—

—La única manera de atrapar a quien está haciendo esto es dejar que vaya tras Danny, entonces podremos atrapar al bastardo—

Steve sentía el cuerpo pesado, como si todo el mundo le cayera encima

— ¿por qué no podemos hablar con Danny?, podemos discutir todo esto con él y trabajar juntos—

—Steve, esto es contrainteligencia, no es como operativos encubiertos o recuperación, en estos debes estar listo a no confiar en nadie, además no sabemos casi nada de la situación; ni siquiera sabemos dónde podemos empezar, de no ser por Jerry estaríamos completamente a oscuras. Sí la CIA está detrás de Danny, lo vigilarán día y noche, y sí seguimos a su lado, nos vigilarán también, en caso de acercarnos a la persona que está haciendo esto, lo sabrá antes de que podamos obtener algo—

—Pero ¿abandonarlo así?—

—Sí queremos ayudarlo, no hay otra alternativa; mientras estén enfocados en Danny, no se preocuparan por nosotros y podremos tener la libertad de movimiento que necesitamos. —

—Por favor Doris, debe haber otra manera. —

—Este es mi territorio Steve, este es el mejor acercamiento que podemos hacer al problema, se cómo trabajan y si queremos atraparlos debemos jugar en sus mismos términos. —

Steve se quedó en silencio, nunca se había sentido tan inútil en su vida, su entrenamiento, sus habilidades en combate, su conocimiento de armamento; nada de eso servía ahora. Debía dar un paso atrás y permitir que alguien más se encargara; pensó por largo rato otra solución pero nada había que pudiera hacer, Doris esperaba pacientemente a su hijo.

—Está bien, hablemos del equipo. —

Con una postura que indicaba su estado de ánimo, regresó al cuarto principal con el resto del equipo que esperaban al lado de Jerry.

—Encontraste algo más. —

—Si, por lo menos otros 10 documentos tienen una alta probabilidad de haber sido alterado, encontré algunas copias digitales previas, pero sin las versiones impresas no podemos saber que tanto están comprometidos los archivos. —

—Cierto, pero ¿puedes ver las fechas de modificación de los archivos?— preguntó Doris

—Sí, pero no sirve de nada, pueden decir que se actualizó el archivo por otro motivo. —

—sin embrago, nos indicaría un período de tiempo en que estos archivos empezaron a ser alterados. —

Jerry empezó a teclear con rapidez

—Eso nos daría un lapso de tiempo, los registros nos darían una fecha bastante aproximada. Así solo tendríamos que investigar a los que estuvieron presentes en ese periodo, brillante señora M. —

El comandante de 5-0 permanecía en silencio, hasta que se atrevió a hablar, quedando tras su madre, como una forma de darle el control de la situación.

–Doris tiene un plan para atrapar a quien está haciendo esto. —

La mujer empezó a hablar frente a todo el equipo.

—Ahora sabemos que, quien está haciendo esto está dentro de la CIA; quien quiera que sea tiene los recursos de la agencia a su alcance. Eso significa que para este momento deben estar monitoreando su casa y todos sus teléfonos debes estar intervenidos. Si queremos atrapar a este tipo necesitamos salir del radar de la agencia, y debemos preparar todo antes de que puedan poner micrófonos en este lugar. —

Joe entendía por completo a lo que la mujer se refería, debía estar listo para apoyar a los más jóvenes

Chin preguntó — ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer?—

Doris habló sin pizca de duda.

—Debemos abandonar a Danny. —

Todos se quedaron en Shock ante esas palabras tran fríamente dichas, en especial el asiático.

—No pueden estar hablando en serio, no podemos dejarlo ahora. — Chin dijo molesto

—Entiendo lo que todos sienten, pero es la única manera. Cuando los de la agencia vean que no somos de utilidad, dejarán de vigilarnos; es entonces cuando podremos empezar la cacería de quien está haciendo esto. Pronto, si no es que ya están instalando micrófonos y cámaras en sus autos y casas, trataran de buscar algo que pueda comprometer a Danny o a nosotros. Así que el culpable puede estar viéndonos también y eso le da una ventaja. —

Kono se acercó a Doris.

—Pero abandonarlo así, también sería sospechoso, saben que somos Ohana. —

—Pero el gobernador les ha dado la excusa perfecta. —

La mayor se giró a ver a su hijo, quien suspiro derrotado.

—El gobernador ha cesado a Danny de su puesto, prohibió su entrada al edificio y sugirió que no estuviéramos en contacto con él hasta que esto haya acabado para bien o para mal. Aunque no fue una orden es claro que quiere que mantengamos distancia de él personal y laboralmente. —

Doris continuó

—Si alguien pregunta, pueden decir honestamente que fue una petición del gobernador. —

Aunque todos los del equipo podían entender el punto de la agente de la CIA, no podían evitar estar molestos con ella por las cosas que sugería, Joe supo lo que pasaba y fue el siguiente en hablar

—Doris, ¿no podrías rastrearlo desde dentro de la agencia?—

—No sin que sospechen, soy un agente de campo, mi presencia en la central es algo imposible; nosotros trabajamos como recursos externos, debemos mantener un contacto con un agente de enlace, manteniendo esa jerarquía podemos hacer mejor nuestro trabajo. Sé que quieren hacerlo de otra manera, pero es la única alternativa que tenemos. La otra sería buscarle un abogado a Danny y esperar a que pueda rebatir los cargos y sacarlo libre, pero con lo que encontramos dudo mucho que sea posible. Esto va a ser difícil para Danny, pero con un enemigo como este, debemos ser más astutos. Deben resistir su deseo de ver a Danny o ayudarlo. Entre menos sepa, menos probable es que nos descubran. —

Kono vio a su comandante esperando que él rebatiera lo que aquella mujer decía.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto Steve?— el más alto vio a los ojos de su joven compañera, el dolor en aquellos ojos castaños le rompieron el corazón una vez más.

—No tenemos alternativa si queremos ayudarlo— dijo derrotado —yo me siento igual que ustedes, no quiero abandonarlo, pero no es un operativo o un trabajo encubierto; nuestras habilidades no son competencia para el que está haciendo esto. Joe y Doris son los que tienen experiencia en esto y son ellos los que nos guiaran para poder recuperar a Danny y castigar a ese bastardo. —

Doris se acercó a su hijo y le dio un apretón en el brazo tratando de reconfortarlo

—Yo me encargaré de conseguir teléfonos limpios— dijo la mujer —uno para cada uno de nosotros, recuerden mantenerlos ocultos todo el tiempo y solo deben ser usados en caso de emergencia, o para mandar algún mensaje importante. No hablen de esto con nadie fuera de nosotros, consideren que deben estar vigilándonos en todo momento. Manténganse fieles a su historia y sospechen de cualquiera que se acerque mostrando simpatía por la situación. —

En ese momento sonó el celular de Steve nuevamente de un número desconocido

—McGarrett—

—Steve...— se oyó la voz de Danny, de inmediato puso el altavoz

— ¿cómo estás Danno?—

La voz del rubio sonó cansada y desolada. —Estoy bien, pero necesito que vengas a recogerme al centro de detención —

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos

— ¿te dejaron libre?, traté de verte hace un rato pero no me lo permitieron—

—Es una larga historia— dijo el rubio con voz cansina — ¿puedes venir por mi?—

—En seguida— dijo Steve, acababa de colgar cuando su madre lo tomó por el brazo

—Steve ten cuidado de no decirle nada, para estas horas nuestros autos ya debes estar bajo vigilancia. Lamentablemente para engañar a nuestros enemigos, debemos engañar a Danny. —

—Lo sé madre— dijo fríamente —regresaré más tarde, encárgate de los detalles de la operación.—

Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir, subió a la silverado. No quería creer que la CIA tenía una agenda oculta respecto a Danny, pero entonces vio los pequeños detalles en su camioneta. No era demasiado obvio, pero su estuche de lentes estaba ligeramente fuera de lugar. En otro momento lo habría pasado por alto, pero después de hablar con su madre, ese detalle era importante ahora; empezó a buscar por el tablero, recorrió con cuidado cada centímetro y estaba por rendirse cuando encontró el pequeño micrófono oculto. No lo quitó, sabía que sí lo hacía los descubrirían, tuvo que resistir la urgencia de destruir aquel aparato que le quitaba su privacidad. Así que simplemente prendió el vehículo y se dirigió a buscar a su compañero.

El rubio lo esperaba frente al edificio, tan pronto como la camioneta se detuvo el hombre se subió en el asiento del pasajero. Steve no dijo nada y simplemente se puso en marcha alejándose de aquel lugar, el SEAL no se atrevía a hablar, hasta que por fin rompió el silencio

— ¿Estás bien Danno?—

Danny tardó un momento en contestar

—Cómo crees que estoy Steve, claro que no estoy bien. Este día ha sido una pesadilla. Me quitaron todos en un día, mi casa está bajo resguardo, mis cuentas congeladas, ellos… me quitaron mis derechos sobre mis hijos. Puedo presentar una moción de que es un error, pero puede tomar semanas y nada garantiza que pueda recuperarlos. —

Sus manos se movían por su rostro y su cabello, de una manera desesperada como Steve nunca lo había visto antes.

—Grace ya es mayor, no podrán separarte de ella. —

—Pero Rachel puede impedirme ver a Charlie y seguramente lo hará. —

No sabiendo a donde ir, Steve dio unas vueltas antes de estacionarse cerca del bar que el rubio acostumbraba a visitar.

—Steve… puedo quedarme en tu casa unos días hasta que todo esto se aclare, prometo no destrozarla como me acusaste la última vez de hacerlo—

Dijo sonriente, pero la cara triste de Steve le dijo que algo no estaba bien

— ¿Qué sucede Steve? ¿Qué no me estás diciendo?—

Steve suspiró y hablo con voz trémula

—El gobernador me llamó esta tarde… te ha suspendido Danny, no puedes acercarte al cuartel general o al edificio; tampoco puedes hablar con nadie del equipo hasta que toda esta basura se aclare. Prohibió al equipo relacionarse contigo. — cada palabra que pronunciaba le hacía sentirse como una traidor frente a su amigo. Danny no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, aunque podía comprender la posición del gobernador, pero eso no impedía que se sintiera traicionado y excluido.

—Y entonces ¿qué haces aquí Steve?— dijo con sarcasmo

—No podía dejarte solo Danny, somos un equipo, por lo menos debía decirte esto personalmente, mira encontraremos la forma de traerte de regreso, el gobernador no tiene que saber que te quedas en mi casa…—

Steve conocía bien a su compañero, le dolía tener que usar lo que sabía de él en su contra

—Para Steven… no puedo dejar que pierdas tu trabajo, o cualquiera del equipo. Chin acaba de adoptar a Sara; Kono no puede quedarse sin empleo porque Adam aun está desempleado. Lou tiene familia. Si hago algo incorrecto tú y el equipo se verán afectados. —

—Danny— dijo el SEAL sintiendo su corazón romperse al traicionar de manera tan vil a su compañero.

—Puedo resistir…puedo hacerlo, cuando todo se aclare podré restregárselo en la cara al gobernador y todo esos bastardos de la CIA — el rubio trataba de sonreír—encontraré la forma, así que no te preocupes por mi he estado en peores situaciones, no es como estar en una prisión colombiana—

Para Steve cada palabra era como una daga en su corazón, sabía que después de lo que le dijo, el rubio elegiría este camino, siempre tratando de protegerlos a todos, pero esta vez no sabía que estaba siendo manipulado por el hombre que se llamaba su amigo. El moreno saco un fajo de billetes y se los puso en la mano a su compañero.

—Toma te servirá por un tiempo, hasta que podamos encontrar una salida de esto.—

—WOW, debo estar en graves problemas como para que Steve McGarrett use su propio dinero.—

—Danny…—

El rubio se quedó en silencio, se guardó el dinero en el bolsillo, no deseaba hacerlo pero en sus circunstancias no tenía muchas opciones y pensó que lastimaría a Steve si no lo hacía.

—Gracias Steve..—

—Trataré de conseguir…—

—Para Steve, por favor, mientras esto no se aclare sólo te traeré problemas. Si quieres ayudarme, busca mis reportes, ahí debe estar lo necesario para demostrar mi inocencia, demuéstrale a esos malditos que todo lo que dicen es basura, confío en ti babe. —

—Haré lo que pueda Danno, lo prometo, tal vez no pueda hablarte en un tiempo, por favor cuídate. —

—Lo sé, ve a casa, no queremos que alguien te vea conmigo y le vaya con el chisme al gobernador— no dijo nada más, se bajó de la camioneta y se encaminó al bar, en definitiva necesitaba desesperadamente un trago. Cuando desapareció por la puerta, Steve bajó también para hablar con uno de los empleados. Por unos billetes accedió a llevar al rubio a un hotel cercano en caso de que se pasará de copas, el moreno necesitaba saber que Danny estaría a salvo.

El SEAL estaba completamente destrozado, no sólo había abandonado a su compañero, también lo había manipulado para que se alejará del equipo, debía haber sido más hombre y haberle dicho alguna historia egoísta, pero dejó que él se sacrificara por el bien de todos, o por lo menos eso creía.

Cuando regresó al cuartel general, encontró a todo el equipo alrededor de la mesa electrónica, aunque estaban viendo diagramas en papel.

— ¿Steve, que pasó?—

—él estará lejos de nosotros para protegernos, exageré con lo que el gobernador había dicho, que había amenazado nuestros empleos si lo ayudábamos; así que se alejó, se alejó para protegernos. Le di algo de dinero, se quedó en un bar. —

Chin habló preocupado

—Crees que haya sido buena idea.—

—Mi camioneta ya está bajo vigilancia, seguramente los de los demás también tienen micrófonos. Están trabajando rápido, por más que odie hacerle esto a Danny, se nos están acaban do el tiempo para organizarnos antes de que intervengan todo a nuestro alrededor—

Joe se apresuró a hablar

— ¿le preguntaste porqué lo dejaron libre?—

Todos se quedaron en silencio, sabían que la CIA le tendió una trampa, entonces porque liberarlo tan fácilmente.

—No, supuse que sólo había sido interrogado y no un arresto.—

Doris suspiró

—Por el momento no podemos preocuparnos por eso, sí lo hicieron es parte de su plan para guíar a Danny a algo o alguien.—

—Ya tenemos todo listo, Jerry se encargó de mantenernos fuera del radar, recuerden que deben suponer que en todo momento somos observados, nuestros puntos de reunión seguros serán en el océano, para los que les agrade el agua y las montañas para los demás, siempre fuera de las áreas de cobertura de celular, Aquella persona que quiere a Danny, se ha tomado muchas molestias para hacerlo caer en su trampa. Steve, Joe y yo investigaremos desde adentro, ustedes traten de no ser demasiado obvios con la búsqueda. Ellos seguramente asumen que tratarán de ayudarlo, pero debe parecer que buscan los registros de los reportes de Danny y los casos en que ha trabajado; no traten de obtener información de la agencia, no debemos ponerlos sobre aviso, todos entendieron.—

Todos asintieron en silencio a la voz de mando de Doris. El celular de Steve sonó nuevamente, el hombre frunció el ceño y al colgar estaba más ansioso antes.

— ¿Qué sucede Steve?— preguntó Lou

—El muchacho del bar me acaba de decir que Danny se emborrachó, lo iba a subir a un taxi para llevarlo al cuarto de hotel que dejé reservado para él; entonces un hombre y una mujer asiáticos llegaron en una limusina y se lo llevaron, me dio el número de la matricula.—

Se acercó a la mesa y tecleo el número donde apareció el nombre de una compañía de renta, Kono se apresuró a llamar e informó.

—La compañía dice que esa limusina en particular está rentada por un mes a la misma compañía extranjera llamada Seraph Group, su sede está en Seúl—

Jerry empezó a investigar también en línea

—La compañía tiene inversiones en la isla, una casa en Poipu Drive. EL dueño de la empresa es un hombre llamado Michael Park.—

Chin se acercó

—¿Por qué se llevaron a Danny?—

Steve apretó los puños

—Es Alexander, uso a ese hombre para llevar a Danny a San Francisco, todo esto debe ser culpa de ese bastardo—

Las emociones de Steve se estaban desbordando, su furia se estaba apoderando de su ser, todo lo que estaba pasando empezaba a cobrarle factura, se sentía completamente perdido, no podía creer que Danny hubiera acabado atrapado en el fuego cruzado, por algo que él hizo estando furioso, el había empezado esto, el debía solucionarlo.

—Debemos ir por él— Steve sintió la necesidad de olvidar todo e ir a rescatar a su amigo, pero su madre se interpuso cuando intentó ir a la puerta.

—No puedes Steve, tienes que entenderlo.—

—No podemos dejarlo en manos de ese mal nacido.—

—Y sí vas por él, la CIA tendrá todas las pruebas que lo encerraran junto con quien sea que tratan de atrapar. Sé que no estás acostumbrado a esto, pero sí queremos descubrir quién está detrás, recuperar a Danny y todo lo que le quitaron no tenemos opción— Doris suspiro y hablo calmadamente tratando de pasar esa calma a su hijo —Danny estará bien, seguramente la agencia lo está vigilando, así que lo mantendrán a salvo hasta que puedan llegar a su objetivo— ella vio el logotipo de Seraph en la pantalla

— ¿por qué no siguen esa pista?, tal vez haya algo ahí, no me gustaría decirte esto Steve, pero ¿estás completamente seguro que Danny no está implicado en algo turbio?—

EL SEAL vio a su madre con incredulidad, aunque la mujer mayor seguía hablando.

—Sigan esa línea de investigación, mientras la agencia los siga, posiblemente les quieran robar lo que encuentren; eso los mantendrá ocupados, espero que lo suficiente para que no me presten demasiada atención. Steve, yo se que lo aprecias pero hay veces que las cosas no son lo que parecen, debo irme, Joe será mi conexión, el les dirá lo que encuentre, recuerden mantenerse alerta, además es muy posible que después de que dejen esta oficina, los agentes entren a poner micrófonos, así que, sí quieren discutir algo importante deben hacerlo ahora.—

La mujer dejó la oficina dejando a los 5-0 solos, Joe se acercó a Steve

—Confía en ella, es de las mejores agentes, pero entiende que no conoce a Danny como tú, sí seguimos su plan, seguramente encontraremos al culpable, por ahora creo que debemos movernos, y traten de descansar, si están demasiado cansados pueden cometer un error.—

El mayor también los dejó, Jerry por fin se atrevió a acercarse a Steve

— ¿Estás bien McGruff?—

—Sí, es que sí esto es tan duro para nosotros, como será para Danny que está completamente solo—

Todos sintieron la misma sensación, sentía que habían abandonado a un miembro de su familia en medio de una manada de lobos.


	6. El santuario

Holaaaaaaaa… siguiente capítulo, menos drama y un poco de tranquilidad para nuestro pequeño rubio, podrán saber uno de los secretos de Alexander jojojojo. Espero que lo disfruten, gracias a todos por leer :3.

Danny había mandado a Steve a casa y entró al bar solo, toda su vida se había destruido en un par de días y parecía que este era el último juego enfermo del destino; la CIA iba tras él de nuevo, como si no hubiera sido suficiente haber estado en prisión en Colombia, ahora le habían quitado todo, pero lo que más le dolía era haber perdido a sus hijos y a su mejor amigo.

No miró atrás cuando entró, de haberlo hecho habría sentido la necesidad de llamar a Steve, lo necesitaba, él no solo era su mejor amigo, sino también su apoyo; en ese momento en que todo se había perdido es cuando más lo necesitaba. Pero la advertencia del gobernador lo había detenido, no tenía derecho a poner en riesgo el trabajo de sus amigos; podía confiar en ellos, podía confiar en que lo sacarían de esto, solo necesitaba aguantar. Pero estaba solo, esa soledad pesaba más que el dolor físico, estaba cansado, estaba adolorido y no tenía nada.

Se sentó en la barra y pidió una cerveza, pero después de la segunda supo que no era suficiente, sin tener nada que perder decidió hacer algo completamente estúpido. Le dio al barman todo el dinero que Steve le había dado y le dijo que le trajera una botella de su mejor whisky. Su último recuerdo era haber visto la botella caer sobre la barra, solo quedaba un poco que no logró derramarse.

Danny despertó con la peor resaca que jamás haya tenido, su cabeza se sentía como si fuera partirse en dos. Se movió lentamente esperando no empeorar la sensación de nauseas que estaba dominándolo en ese momento. Abrió los ojos pero la sensación de mareo lo hizo cerrarlos de inmediato, algo no se sentía bien, pero estaba demasiado aturdido para pensarlo en ese momento.

Le tomó un tiempo empezar a descubrir lo que le molestaba; primero, estaba en una cama bastante más placentera que la suya, las sabanas emanaban un delicioso aroma floral y era la tela más suave que hubiera sentido antes en su vida. Definitivamente estaba acostado cómodamente en una cama que estaba sin duda a un año luz de la que tenía en casa. Segundo, aquel lugar se oía demasiado calmado, casi no se oía el ruido de los autos, era demasiado tranquilo.

No quería moverse, estaba muy confortable acurrucado en aquel lugar, pero tenía que averiguar dónde estaba. Se sentó tratando de mantener a raya sus nauseas, el cuarto era grande, pintado de un tono gris oscuro, la cama era una King size, las sabanas eran suaves. EL lugar estaba decorado con un estilo minimalista, la cama dominaba todo el cuarto, había un gran ventanal que dejaba ver un hermoso jardín.

Se levantó de un saltó, solo provocando que el mareo lo golpeara con fuerza haciéndolo tropezar, fue cuando notó que estaba solo vestido con su ropa interior

— ¿Qué demonios?—

Aún algo mareado logró ver su ropa pulcramente doblada en una silla junto al vestidor; se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, no sabía en donde se encontraba y eso le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta, aunque agradecía no haber despertado en el callejón tras el bar, seguramente cubierto de basura.

Con el dolor de cabeza pulsando inclemente, salió de la habitación, caminó con precaución por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de estar. Dos mujeres se encontraban limpiando la habitación cuando lo vieron, ambas hicieron una reverencia y salieron antes de que pudiera preguntarles algo.

—Detective Williams—

Una mujer asiática vestida en traje sastre se aproximó a él, saludando con la misma reverencia con las que las otras se habían despedido. Danny recordó a la mujer parada frente a él, era uno de los dos empleados que conoció en el pent-house en el hotel Kahala unos días antes.

—Soy Rebecca Lee, el secretario Kang no se encuentra en este momento, si es tan amable de esperar en el estudio, él le explicará todo cuando regrese. —

El hombre lo pensó por un momento, no tenía a donde ir; le había llamado a Rachel para que le dejará ver a sus hijos y ella se negó, toda la basura de la CIA la había asustado más que nada y lo quería lo más lejos de los niños. Estaba completamente solo y sin un lugar a donde ir, no tenía nada que perder, así que decidió esperar.

—Está bien, esperaré gracias—

—Señor, debe estar hambriento por qué no me sigue, podemos darle algo mientras espera—

Las nauseas estaban pasando, no podía negar que estaba hambriento, no había probado bocado por más de 24 horas, seguramente esa fue la razón que el whisky lo noqueara tan rápido; Siguió a la mujer por un par de pasillos hasta el comedor, donde estaban puestos una enorme cantidad de platillos, carne, vegetales, arroz. Nunca había visto ese estilo de cocina pero a su estomago parecía no importarle en este momento, había agua y aspirinas en una pequeña charola también.

Se sentó a comer, cada platillo era delicioso, no le interesaba saber que era, solo que estaba hambriento como hace mucho no lo estaba. Lo único que le molestaba, era la forma en que los empleados se movían, demasiado servilismo, muchas inclinaciones y un idioma del que no entendía nada.

Comió despacio, probando lo que estaba en cada plato, incluso se arriesgaba por las cosas que desconocía pero que al final no parecían tan malas, comió hasta que no pudo más. Quiso preguntarles a las chicas que atendían la mesa si eran víctimas de tratos injustos, pero las mujeres solo se reían, hacían una reverencia y después salían.

Cuando terminó, fue llevado a una oficina, había un gran escritorio, un sillón y una gran televisión, lo necesario para pasar el tiempo. Se dejó caer en el sillón de cuero negro y escondió su rostro entre sus manos. En menos de 24 horas había perdido todo; había sido arrestado por la CIA, lo habían vuelto a implicar con Marco Reyes, le mostraron documentos con fechas que no tenían ningún sentido para él; lo amenazaron con sacar a la luz un montón de basura sobre ser un policía sucio. Lo peor de todo fue que lo alejaron de sus hijos, le quitaron lo que más amaba en el mundo.

Sabía que los asiáticos habían hecho algo para que lo liberaran, pero en ese momento estaban demasiado enojado para exigir explicaciones; su necedad lo hizo alejarse de ellos, sin darles la oportunidad de que le informaran como había sido liberado. Ahora estaba seguro que todo tenía que ver con esta casa y los asiáticos que ahora parecen rondar en su vida, lo más seguro Alexander tenía algo que ver.

El secretario Kang entró en la habitación

—Buenos días Detective Williams—

Danny se levantó de inmediato solo para encontrarse con la reverencia que el otro hombre le hacía como saludo

—Los abogados han preparado una moción para arreglar la custodia de sus hijos, será una preliminar, esperan que haya una audiencia el lunes en la mañana. En cuanto a su casa y sus cuentas, la CIA dijo que mantendría sus bienes bajo custodia y lamentablemente por ser un asunto federal puede tomar tiempo hasta que terminen de usar todas sus armas burocráticas. —

El rubio empezó a mover sus manos en frustración

—Wow, espere un momento, ¿Por qué están haciendo esto?—

—Es mi trabajo Detective, debo encargarme de resolver los problemas que se presenten—

— ¿Quién lo ordenó?—

—El presidente Park—

Como Danny lo había sospechado, Alexander estaba detrás de todo eso, lo que quería saber es si era su culpa que hubiera terminado en esa situación y quería respuesta ahora.

—Quiero que me expliques todo ahora mismo —

—Me temo que no puedo, el presidente es el único que sabe todo sobre lo que sucede. —

—Entonces quiero hablar con él, ahora. —

—El presidente estará aquí la próxima semana, entonces podrá hablar con él—

Danny empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación

—No voy a esperar una semana, quiero respuestas en este momento—

Había levantado la voz, conteniendo lo posible su furia, el asiático hizo una reverencia

—Prepararé todo para que lo vea lo más pronto posible—

Robert Kang salió de la habitación dejando a un detective frustrado y furioso, toda esa pose de amabilidad lo sacaba de sus casillas. Una hora más tarde estaba subiendo a un jet privado con rumbo a Seúl. No había pasado ni una hora en el aíre cuando se había quedado dormido, aun estaba cansado de lo que había pasado mientras estaba bajo la custodia de la CIA.

H50- - - - -H50- - - - -H50- - - - -H50- - - - -H50

Seung Hyuk Park, conocido en el extranjero como Michael Park, era el presidente y dueño de Serpah Group, una de las más exitosas corporaciones en Corea del Sur, con una amplia base de negocios entre venta de inmuebles, un canal televisión, medios y centros comerciales. Era respetado en el mundo de los negocios como uno de los más exitosos empresarios del año.

Su ascendente éxito, sólo era opacado por su turbulenta historia familiar. Hijo mayor del dueño de Shinwa corporation, fue presionado para estudiar en el extranjero con el único propósito de tomar la cabeza de la corporación después de su padre. Pero sus hermanos tenían otros propósitos, querían el control de la empresa, aún si tenían que pasar sobre su propia familia.

Michael cometió un terrible error al intentar conseguir la aprobación de su padre, una aprobación que entre más que trataba de obtener, más lejos estaba de conseguirlo. Necesitaba dinero para hacer un gran negocio pero busco la ayuda de la gente equivocada. Sus hermanos consiguieron jugarle sucio y terminó perdiendo todo el dinero que había conseguido prestado.

Unos meses después estaba arrodillado en un callejón oscuro a merced del usurero y sus gánsteres, en un lugar como Seúl, en donde los prestamistas tienen sus propias reglas y la ley se mantenían al margen, su vida estaba en manos de un grupo de mafiosos y estaban a punto de matarlo

—Park Seung Hyuk, debiste saber que serías una desgracia para tu padre, tus hermanos menores son mucho más inteligentes que tú y ahora son dueños todo tu dinero, pero eso no me importa porque tú eres quien debe pagar por él—

Los matones empezaron a golpear al hombre de rodillas, que esperaba que estos acabara con su vida, su padre lo despreciaba y todo por lo que había trabajado lo había perdido. Pudo oír sus huesos rompiéndose bajo la lluvia de golpes. Se estaba rindiendo cuando oyó los disparos.

Cuando Michael abrió los ojos, vio a un hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, estaba parado en medio de los cuerpos de los hombres que lo habían golpeado, tenía al usurero de rodillas; lo sostenía de los cabellos, pudo ver al asesino en esa mirada y sintió miedo. Entonces lo vio ejecutar al otro hombre sin siquiera chistar, fue lo último que pudo ver antes de perder el sentido. Pero esa mirada nunca la había olvidado.

Había pasado casi dos años desde ese momento, ahora era un empresario respetable y con una de las más exitosas corporaciones de Corea, no sólo se había levantado desde cero, sino que les había demostrado a su padre y a sus hermanos que tenía la capacidad para hacer negocios.

Todos los negocios de su corporación se manejaban desde el edificio central, en donde estaba la oficina de la presidencia. Park ocupaba el último piso, desde su oficina se podía ver el distrito de Gangnam y parte de la ciudad. Estaba revisando unos documentos cuando recibió una llamada del secretario Kim, informándole que Danny Williams había llegado al edificio.

En pocos minutos el detective entraba a la oficina, Michael lo miraba sentado desde su escritorio

—Bienvenido detective Williams—

El hombre se levantó para ir a uno de los sillones que se encontraban en la oficina, esperando que Danny se sentara

—Me han dicho que tiene preguntas para mí—

—Quiero saber que significa todo esto, Alexander prometió que no interferiría en mi vida y ahora está destruida—

Su voz estaba cargada con un tono de furia, , estaba apretaba sus puños con fuerza, controlando su furía.

Michael se levantó y se dirigió al fondo de su oficina donde una puerta oculta reveló un elevador

—Podría acompañarme—

Danny pensó en no ir, pero había recorrido un largo camino hasta ese punto, así que unos metros más no importaban, entraron a un pequeño elevador que los llevó un par de pisos arriba donde había un solárium y desde donde se podía admirar toda la ciudad, Park caminó hasta el gran ventanal y dirigió su mirada a la ciudad, esperó hasta que el rubio se paró a su lado.

—Puedo asegurarte que Alexander sólo se preocupa por tu bienestar—

Una risa sarcástica salió del detective

—Eso es una burla después de lo que pasó, mi vida está arruinada y si Alexander no hizo esto, cuando la CIA me vincule a él estaré perdido, por eso me tomé la molestia de venir hasta aquí, para poder decirles a la cara que se vayan al infierno—

—Detective Williams, puedo contarle todo lo que sé, pero necesita estar dispuesto a escuchar—

Danny lo pensó un momento, qué más daba unas palabras más o menos, sólo quería saber que más basura podrían tirarle encima

—Bien, pero cuando termine, no quiero tener nada que ver con ustedes—

—Sí cuando termine de escucharme, decide que eso quieres hacer, respetaré sus deseos—

Durante algunos minutos el silencio se apoderó de aquel lugar

—Probablemente no sepas que era el heredero del grupo Shinwa, como todo heredero de una gran familia empresarial en este país, se espera que te conviertas en el orgullo de tu padre. Pero muchos de esos padres recurren a métodos no muy agradables para corregir a sus hijos. Y nosotros tratamos desesperadamente de cumplir con las expectativas de nuestros progenitores, cometemos errores que pueden costarnos la vida. Yo me metí con la gente equivocada y casi soy asesinado por eso. Alexander me salvo, le debía mi vida, así que cuando me pidió algo no pude negarme, confió en mí como mi padre nunca lo hizo y me entregó Seraph group para hacerla crecer, sólo para ti—

El rubio se giro para mirar con incredulidad al hombre más alto

— ¿qué quieres decir con eso, es basura—

Park siguió hablando

—Cuando Alexander me dio los recursos necesarios para fundar Seraph me advirtió solo una cosa. Esta empresa debía ser completamente legal. Incluso el dinero que se uso para su fundación, provino de fondos limpios. El dejó claro que esta empresa sería tu apoyo en caso de que lo necesitaras, quería que todo lo que estuviera relacionado contigo saliera de esta empresa. No importa lo que la CIA haga, no hay nada que pueda ser usado en contra tuya, porque no hay ni un centavo ilegal en ella; mientras permanezcas bajo mi protección, ellos no podrán tocarte o a tu familia. Esa es mi función en esta historia, protegerte. Durante los últimos dos años Alexander te ha mantenido bajo vigilancia, eso fue lo que los abogados usaron para desestimar todo los cargos en tu contra; él sabe que los documentos que presentaron están alterados, no descansará hasta que encuentre a quien te hizo esto. Está preocupado que sean los datos en tu trabajo los que puedan darles algo para atacarte.

Puedo entender que tengas dudas, Alexander es un criminal y uno de los más peligrosos que he visto, pero tú eres especial para él. Sabía que quería traerte, pero no cuando, de cualquier manera quería que este santuario estuviera listo para cuando eso pasara—

Danny no sabía que pensar de todo esto

— ¿En verdad no hay nada ilegal aquí?—

—Puedo asegurarlo—

El rubio suspiro cansado, se sentía incomodo por saberse vigilado, pero gracias a eso Alexander lo pudo sacar de la cárcel, pero aún estaba el asunto de sus hijos

— ¿Cómo podré recuperar a mis hijos?, dijeron que presentarían una moción—

—Ya deben haber presentado la preliminar, pero hay detalles que deben ser considerados. Oficialmente serás mi asesor de seguridad en Hawai, eso te dará acceso a los recursos de la empresa cuando los necesites o cuando te necesite—

Danny se sentía abatido

—Cuando Alexander me necesite— dijo cansado

—Sí, eres libre para hacer lo que desees, ir a donde quieras, llevar a tus hijos a pasear a Europa si así lo deseas, todo está cubierto por la empresa—

—Como piensan luchar contra los argumentos de Rachel—

—Sí en verdad estás dispuesto a quedarte, se firmaran contratos que avalaran tu trabajo como parte del equipo de seguridad, eso te dará un trabajo estable, un mejor sueldo y por lejos un trabajo mucho menos peligroso que el de policía. Si jugamos bien nuestras cartas, el lunes por la tarde tendremos una sentencia con respecto a la custodia de tus hijos y los abogados piensan que pueden ganar un acuerdo mucho mejor que el que tenías antes, podrás verlos más tiempo—

Danny se quedó en silencio, deliberaba acerca de las palabras del otro hombre, podría recuperar a sus hijos, eso era lo que más deseaba, no importaba el precio.

—Sólo quiero hacerte una pregunta, y quiero que me la contestes honestamente, ¿fue Alexander quien hizo todo esto para acorralarme?—

Michael se giro para ver a los ojos al rubio

—No, él deseaba que siguieras con tu vida, no pensaba influir. Por alguna razón la CIA te considera un objetivo. Sea quien sea que haya hecho esto, más le vale ocultarse bien—

Danny necesitaba a sus hijos, quería verlos, aunque sólo habían pasado unos días los extrañaba, así que estaba decidido a continuar

—Firmemos los contratos—

El más alto giró para ir al elevador y bajar a su oficina cuando Danny lo detuvo con una pregunta

— ¿Qué sientes con respecto a Alexander?—

—Temor y respeto. — Dijo con seriedad —Sería un tonto si no le temiera; el mató a los hombres que amenazaron con asesinarme, lo hizo a sangre fría, no hubo ni una pizca de remordimiento cuando lo hacía, incluso creo que disfrutó haciéndolo. Es una bestia peligrosa, hay una razón por la que algunos lo llaman el destructor. Pero estoy en el mejor lugar posible, porque el monstruo se vuelve humano cuando habla de ti. Ha creado una fortaleza porque quiere mantenerte seguro o como él lo dice "quiere que la única oscuridad que te toque sea él"—

El rubio se estremeció ante esas palabras recordando a Alexander, estaba confundido y aun sentía cierta incredulidad, pero tenía la posibilidad de recuperar a Grace y Charlie.

Subieron al elevador y bajaron a la oficina Michael para firmar los contratos, en menos de media hora estaban listos, en inglés y coreano. Danny los firmó sin dudar. Una vez en regla, los documentos fueron entregados a su secretaría

—Hemos terminado detective—

— ¿Y…él?—

—No creo que lo vea, él se mueve a su ritmo y nadie sabe en donde puede estar. Simplemente aparece cuando desea algo. Sólo sigue tu vida el aparecerá eventualmente. Por ahora, el secretario Kang te acompañará a comprar tus uniformes y las cosas que necesites. —

Park extendió la mano, el rubio la estrecho en señal de despedida y salió de la oficina, el secretario Kim le esperaba afuera, Danny aún tenía cosas que preguntar

— ¿Uniforme?—

—Si, como empleado del presidente Park se espera que cumpla con ciertas reglas de vestuario, creo que ha notado la manera en que el secretario Kim y yo nos vestimos, al igual que los otros asistentes—

—Entiendo— dijo el rubio haciendo esos pequeños pucheros que a Steve le divertían tanto. Danny fue arrastrado a un gran centro comercial, lo único que pudo entender fue el gran letrero que decía Hyundai Department Store. Fue llevado por un sinfín de tiendas, le tomaron medidas, le probaron zapatos, camisas y un plétora de cosas que al final nadie le dio. Aunque el nivel de servilismo en cada tienda le empezaba a molestar, estaba harto de tanta atención. Tanta gente inclinándose y mostrándole cosas, era tan extraño; sin contar que no entendía ni media palabra de lo que le decían, así que simplemente se dejó llevar por la corriente.

Poco después de las 4 tomaron un descanso, el secretario Kang lo llevó a comer algo en un restaurante cercano

— ¿Siempre es así?— preguntó el detective

—No, solo con los VIP, en este caso viene recomendado por el presidente Park, así que te atenderán con cierta deferencia porque no desean tener problemas con él—

—Podrías dejar de hablarme tan formal, no estoy acostumbrado—

—Si eso es lo que deseas— el secretario Kang sonrió, parecía cómodo con la idea de ser más informal, Danny sonrió también aunque estaba algo cansado, por momentos se sentía como un simple trofeo, ahora que se había vendido. El asiático sacó unas carpetas y se las entregó al rubio.

—Estos son los planes de seguridad del presidente, ahí están todos los detalles de su equipo de seguridad, las estrategias de protección y de contingencia. Asegúrate de estudiarlas con detalle, los equipos están ya entrenados y organizados, así que tienes que saber los códigos para cada contingencia. Tu trabajo es encargarte de los equipos de protección cuando el presidente se encuentre en el extranjero, aunque parte de nuestro equipo nos acompaña, siempre es necesario contratar agentes externos, tú debes asegurarte que todo sea confiable, aunque la empresa hará un doble chequeo de sus antecedentes, la mayor parte del tiempo se confiará en tu criterio. Mira, los hermanos del presidente no lo tienen en buena estima, se han dado un par de ataques que podemos asegurar que fueron pagados por ellos, así que mantente alerta—

Danny vió aquellos documentos con asombro, pensaba que lo estaban comprando del todo, creía que sería un juguete para Alexander que lo usaría cuando quisiera. Esta situación le estaba creando sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado se sentía alivio por no ser simplemente un juguete, por otro estaba agradecido de que se le reconocieran sus habilidades; pero por otro seguía siendo empujado a esta situación en contra de su voluntad, además que trabajar realmente en esto hacía real su despido de 5-0.

Sería mentira si Danny dijera que esto no le emocionaba un poco, había pasado el más horrible día, y ahora tenía trabajo y la posibilidad de recuperar a sus hijos.

El teléfono del secretario Kang sonó, habló por algunos minutos en coreano

—Debemos regresar a Hawái. La moción de custodia fue aceptada, pero es necesario que estés presente en la audiencia. —

Danny sostuvo la respiración

— ¿Hay alguna oportunidad?—

—Según los abogados si, los contratos fueron presentados también, pero es necesaria tu presencia para corroborar todo lo que han dicho, termina de comer, tomaremos el avión de regreso para poder llegar a la audiencia a tiempo—

Danny tenía un nudo en la garganta, no pudo comer más, necesitaba desesperadamente a sus hijos, y estaba a algunas horas de saber si podría estar con ellos de nuevo. Sí no los recuperaba, no tendría más razones para seguir adelante, no importando lo que Park pudiera ofrecerle.

No pudo dormir en el vuelo de regreso, estaba demasiado nervioso, sólo quería abrazar a Grace y Charlie y no soltarlos nunca. En el avión habían subido una gran cantidad de cajas, todas conteniendo la ropa que habían comprado ese día temprano, entre ellas escogió un traje azul marino para la audiencia, se puso una corbata gris y una camisa azul claro, trato de verse lo más profesional posible. A medio vuelo quiso hablar con Steve, contarle todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas, pero recordó que no tenía su teléfono y que si lo intentaba, terminaría ocasionándole problemas a su amigo. El gobernador podía decidir disolver 5-0, no podía permitir que sus sentimientos personales provocaran ese desastre para sus amigos y para la gente de Hawai.

Extrañaba a Steve, extrañaba a todos y solo había pasado un par de días desde que fueron separados, quería regresar a su Ohana pero tal vez no podría en mucho tiempo, sonrió para sí mismo al darse cuenta que había usado un término hawaiano para referirse a sus compañeros de trabajo, después de todo Steve lo había influenciado más de lo que pensaba.

Llegaron puntuales a la audiencia, Danny no pudo decir mucho, sus abogados fueron los que se encargaron de todo. Era obvio que sabían lo que hacían porque no tomó mucho tiempo para que entregaran todo lo necesario para evaluar la capacidad de Danny como padre y proveedor. Cuando terminó la audiencia, Danny y los abogados esperaron a fuera, el no quería irse hasta saber el veredicto.

Un par de horas después le dieron la noticia, había recuperado todos sus derechos paternales y se habían extendido sus horarios. Podría pasar más tiempo con sus hijos, ahora que tenía unos horarios más estables podría ayudarlos con sus tareas y verlos en eventos. El veredicto le permitía ejercer sus derechos de inmediato, el secretario Kang preparó todo en la casa de la empresa para recibir a los niños Williams.

Danny estaba en la puerta de la gran casa en popui drive, estaba nervioso, pero esta era la mejor noticia que había tenido en días. La limusina se detuvo frente a la casa, los dos hijos de Danny estaban emocionados de haber viajado en una limusina; Grace y Charlie bajaron y abrazaron a su padre con fuerza, después el trió entró en la casa en donde les esperaba una deliciosa cena de hamburguesas y pizza. El rubio no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, la sonrisa de sus hijos valía cualquier sacrificio que tuviera que hacer.

Notas: Los coreanos tienden a tener un nombre occidental cuando se trasladan mucho al extranjero. Es por eso que los personajes coreanos tienen dos nombres en el fic; aunque usaré el nombre occidental para hacerlo más fácil de comprender. Como todos los asiáticos, usan primero el apellido, sólo entre personas muy cercanas usan el primer nombre. Y un último dato, el secretario Kang está basado en Choi Siwon, dado que para los occidentales es difícil ver las diferencias, es mejor relacionarlos con una foto xDDD.


	7. Esperanzas rotas

Hola a todos, bueno me tomó algo de tiempo poder terminar este capítulo porque sufría un poco con las interacciones, no sé si haré llorar a mis lectores pero por lo menos mi corazoncito sufría mientras escribía. Los mareare un poco porque los traeré de un lado a otro para ver lo que están haciendo nuestros lindo personajes. Gracias por leer espero que les agrade este capítulo.

Residencia de Danny Williams

Poipu Drive, Honolulu, Oahu.

La habitación estaba oscura, la luz de la luna permitía ver la silueta del hombre dormido en la cama. Su cuerpo compacto y musculoso se dibujaba contra las sabanas, estaba acostado sobre su lado izquierdo, una de sus piernas estiradas, la otra flexionada, abrazaba una almohada para estar más cómodo al levantar un poco la parte superior de su cuerpo.

— _Daniel—_

 _El cuerpo de Danny se estremece con anticipación ante el sonido de aquella voz, contiene la respiración cuando siente que el peso de alguien subiendo al colchón. No se atreve a moverse, mantiene sus ojos cerrados sabiendo lo que viene. Las sabanas son deslizadas sobre su piel desnuda, aunque no puede recordar cuando se despojó de su ropa, sabía que él vendría y la ropa era innecesaria._

— _Eres hermoso, como un dios griego—_

 _Le dicen al oído mientras una mano recorre la redondez de su glúteo izquierdo, está completamente expuesto en esta posición, con sus piernas ligeramente separadas y su cadera abierta, no hay nada que se interponga en el camino de su amante. Su cerebro le dice que cierre las piernas, que ponga un último obstáculo; pero su cuerpo está extasiado con esas manos que conoce bien, que le dan alivio y protección._

 _Unos labios dejan besos en su espalda y por su cuello, su piel reacciona complacida ante esos cuidados dulces y tiernos, unas manos fuertes recorren cada centímetro de su piel, pasa por sus costados y bajan a sus muslos, un estremecimiento recorre la parte baja de su cuerpo cuando unos dedos acarician su entrada._

— _Eres un regalo de los dioses, un fuerte guerrero con un corazón de oro—_

 _Esos dedos húmedos se deslizan en su interior, muerde su labio ante la incomodidad de la invasión, pero unos segundos después desaparece, lentamente su entrada es dilatada, sin prisa y con dulzura. Besos siguen siendo depositados por su espalda desnuda y puede sentir el calor del otro hombre pegado a su cuerpo._

— _Eres la cosa más bella de la creación y fuiste hecho solo para mi—_

 _Danny sintió que su intimidad era liberada de los dedos que tan cuidadosamente la habían expandido, pudo sentir como era invadido de nuevo, la virilidad de su amante empezaba a entrar en él, se tomaba su tiempo para no lastimarlo, para hacer cada segundo algo placentero. No pudo evitar gemir cuando toda la longitud del otro hombre se apoderó de su interior con un último y suave empuje._

 _Cada célula de su piel estaba sintiendo la excitación de su cuerpo, ocasionada por las suaves caricias del otro hombre en su interior, se había dedicado por varios minutos a estimular la parte más intima de su anatomía haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera de placer._

 _Su cuerpo era acariciado con devoción —Eres perfecto amor— las palabras sonaban con dulzura y adoración, como nunca nadie le había hablado en su vida, las caricias que eran dedicadas a su cuerpo se sentían igual, recorrían su cuerpo como si lo atesoraban, y el rubio aun no podía entender como un hombre como Alexander podía hacerlo sentir como si fuera un tesoro. Su mente trataba desesperadamente de no sentir placer, pero su cuerpo estaba dispuesto a traicionarlo y cuando la primera embestida vino, un gemido intenso salió de su boca, su propia virilidad sintió placer al ser frotada contra la tela de las sabanas._

 _Trató desesperadamente de usar todo su raciocinio para desligarse del placer que el otro hombre le estaba proporcionando, quería aferrarse a este último rayó de claridad en su mente que le decía que no debía sentir placer al ser usado por este hombre, que no podía creer en sus palabras amorosas porque había sido forzado a estar en esta situación, aún cuando se hubiera entregado voluntariamente. Pero su cuerpo opinaba algo diferente, en cada embestida podía sentir su cuerpo explotar de placer, como nunca antes había experimentado. Podía sentir la virilidad del otro moverse libremente en su interior, podía sentir aquellas manos recorrer su pecho, sus caderas, la humedad de aquellos besos en su cuello y en su nuca; todo perfectamente pensado para que el placer le nublara el poco juicio que le quedaba._

 _En algún momento lo único que quedó era el placer, su cuerpo le traiciono miserablemente y su propia erección se hizo patente bajo su cuerpo, otro gemido salé de su boca —haces los sonidos más bellos mi dulce amante— aquella voz enviaba tranquilidad a su cuerpo, derribando por fin la última barrera cuando una mano firme bombeaba su hombría. Una última embestida, la semilla caliente de su amante entrando en él, la mano firme que masajeo su virilidad, su cuerpo dejándose ir al igual que su mente; un largo gemido de satisfacción mientras su semilla manchaba la mano que lo sostenía y se derramaba en las sabanas._

— _Ahora eres completamente mío, mi dulce Daniel—_

Danny se despertó de golpe sentándose en la cama, su respiración era agitada y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor, pasó sus manos por su rostro y después sobre su cabello tratando de aplacarlo, su mente estaba agitada por lo que acabada de soñar, sentía un delicioso estupor, aunque pensaba era parte del sueño; vio su ropa asegurándose que no estaba desnudo. Solo habían pasado algunos días desde su encuentro con Alexander, pero su cuerpo se mantuvo firme hasta el final, pero ese sueño.

Sus ojos se abrieron de pánico, podía sentir la humedad en su ropa interior, corrió al baño, abrió la llave y se metió bajo el chorro de agua cálida sin despojarse de su ropa que de inmediato se humedeció. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que empezara a quitarse la ropa mojada, tomó el gel de baño y empezó a frotar su cuerpo tratando de borrar la sensación de aquellas manos sobre su piel, aun cuando hubiera sido un sueño. El aroma pronto inundo sus sentidos tranquilizando su mente, el agua cálida fue una caricia para sus músculos y esperaba que el agua se llevará todo su confusión.

Terminó de bañarse, se puso ropa limpia y regresó a la cama, el reloj junto al retrato de sus hijos decía las 3:27. Se frotó los ojos y escondió el rostro entre sus manos por un momento tratando de estabilizar su mente, tratando de entender que es lo que había pasado. Había estado de acuerdo en ser el juguete de Alexander para salvar a sus hijos, a Steve, a su ohana, a la isla; se había entregado voluntariamente como un esclavo al hombre que había intentado matarlo. Pero la realidad a la que se enfrentó, no era ni remotamente a lo que había imaginado. Y ahora su cuerpo parecía estar dispuesto a ir contra sus deseos, su piel parecía querer experimentar nuevamente el contacto.

Se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama, todo estaba oscuro, la casa en silencio. Danny fijó su mirada en el techo, su vida había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo; haía sido obligado a cambiar el trabajo que adoraba, casi pierde a sus hijos, pero aunque logró recuperar algo de lo que había perdido, no pudo recuperar una de las cosas más importantes en su vida, Steve.

Extrañaba a su mejor amigo, compañero y jefe, extrañaba sus discusiones, así como extrañaba al resto del equipo, se sentía sólo, aunque la presencia de sus hijos hacía más tolerable esas ausencias. Quería hablar con Steve, tal vez podría verlo después de dejar a Grace y Charlie en la escuela; sus abogados habían logrado limpiar su nombre, no había razón para que no pudiera ver a sus ex compañeros ahora.

Su corazón sintió una luz de alivio, tal vez podría recuperar su trabajo, recuperar lo que una sospecha infundada le había quitado, sí Alexander había prometido no intervenir en su vida más de lo necesario, mientras siguiera encontrándose con él, no le importaría si regresara a su antiguo trabajo. Ese rayo de esperanza le hizo sonreír, se acomodó en la cama y se durmió con la esperanza que el siguiente día sería mejor.

En algún lugar del Mar Báltico.

Alexander veía con interés las imágenes en las pantallas frente a él, en algunas había texto, en otras imágenes, pero la más grande mostraba la imagen de Danny dormido en su cama, enmarcada por imágenes más pequeñas del resto de la casa. La habitación principal había sido decorada por él, cada mueble, cada aparato, cada accesorio e incluso los artículos de tocador habían pasado por sus manos, quería que hubiera algo de él en ese cuarto con su amado.

En este lugar lejos del mundo, estaba a sus anchas. Completamente desconectado de las miradas curiosas, y con la tecnología necesaria para poder llegar al último lugar del mundo, no necesitaba trasladarse a otro lugar para encontrar lo que necesitara, a excepción de una cosa, el rubio policía que había ganado su atención.

Comprar el islote con recursos no rastreables fue un desafío, pero ahora que la tenía estaba seguro que nadie sería capaz de encontrarlo aquí, oculto entre los más de mil islotes, con estilo antiguo y construida en un islote de un tamaño respetable, ese lugar ofrecía tanto comodidad como aislamiento, la única manera de acceder es a través del mar. El lugar tenía un pequeño bosque, lo que le permitía esconder de manera eficiente las antenas, y otros aparatos necesarios para mantener su posición oculta de todos aquellos que pudieran tratar de encontrarlo a través de la red. Además contaba con dos embarcaderos uno principal y uno pequeño oculto en una minúscula laguna, también oculta por los arboles.

Nadie podría imaginar lo que se ocultaba en aquella casa, porque Alexander se aseguró de construir el monstruo electrónico en su interior, pieza por pieza; una intrincada red de cables e interminables conexiones mantenían al monstruo vivo. Esta fortaleza estaba diseñada para ocultarse mientras desentrañaba los más oscuros secretos del mundo.

Pero en este momento, sólo le molestaba el ataque que habían planeado en contra de su Daniel. Amaba a ese hombre, aunque aún lo admitía en su totalidad, sabía que significaba más para él, que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, tanto o más que la madre que lo amo durante tanto tiempo. Deseaba protegerlo, y si para eso tendría que incendiar el mundo, no dudaría en hacerlo.

Necesitaba encontrar al culpable, necesitaba aplastar a la sabandija que le había causado dolor a su Daniel; cuando lo encontrara destrozaría su vida en miles de pedazos y no sería más que un despojo humano, no siquiera valdría la pena matarlo. Pero la sabandija había cubierto bien sus pasos, pero sabía que era un agente de la CIA, y estaba seguro que era uno de aquellos agentes que habían aparecido sorpresivamente en Oahu para un operativo sorpresa, sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para encontrarlo y aplastarlo como la cucaracha que era.

Casa de Steve McGarrett

Steve estaba en el lanai viendo el horizonte, los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban el cielo, estaba mojado después de salir a nadar para tratar que el mar se llevara su frustración; extrañaba a Danny como nunca pensó hacerlo. Sólo habían pasado algunos días, pero era suficiente para sentir que parte de él faltaba. Sus ojos se fijaron en el horizonte, la tristeza que se mostraba en aquellos ojos color almendra era abrumadora, en parte porque se sentía responsable de haber causado su caída, en parte porque extrañaba tenerlo a su lado.

Estaba tan distraído que no notó cuando su madre se sentó en la silla contigua, ella se mantuvo en silencio hasta que él por fin se giró a verla.

—Hola mamá—

—Hola hijo—

Doris había estado mirando el rostro de su hijo, se podía ver el cansancio en él, la falta de sueño y la angustia.

—Necesitas descansar Steven, te prepararé algo para desayunar—

—Como podría sabiendo que Danny está solo—

—No creo que la esté pasando tan mal como piensas— dijo la mujer con un ligero tono de ira casi imperceptible, pero no para Steve

— ¿Qué estás tratando de decir?—

—Tal vez hay cosas que no sabes de Danny, tal vez no es la persona que pensabas que era, después de todo consiguió a un experto en bombas en 10 minutos, hay cosas que no parecen estar bien, hijo—

—No Doris, no te atrevas a decir eso de él— el hombre se levantó de golpe para ver a su madre de frente, pero de inmediato se quedó quieto, observó sus alrededores buscando alguna señal de que los estaban vigilando. Doris se recargó en la silla.

—No te preocupes, no están aquí; todos están vigilando a Danny. Su nueva casa es algo grande y tiene demasiados puntos de escape, no quieren perderlo de vista ni un solo momento. —

—Habla claro Doris, que sabes— dijo el SEAL molesto pasando sus manos por su cabello húmedo

—Danny no está en un motel barato como tú imaginas, no está pasando hambre. En este momento está viviendo en una de las casas más lujosas de Honolulu. Tiene un nuevo trabajo como jefe de seguridad para una empresa coreana llamada Seraph Group, sus abogados lo sacaron de la cárcel después de que la CIA había formulado un caso contra él; esos abogados no son baratos y lograron desestimar cada uno de los cargos que habían sido formulados. Lo siento hijo, pero eso es mucho más sospechoso que lo que pudieran haber encontrado antes. Voló a Corea hace un par de días y regresa con un trabajo, recuperar la custodia de sus hijos y ahora es parte de una gran corporación, y estoy segura que nadie dio ni una sola referencia por él, entonces como es que consiguió un trabajo de alto nivel sin que nadie pusiera en duda su reputación, incluso tú tienes que admitir que eso no es normal, todo eso costó miles de dólares y dudo mucho que un policía cualquiera pudiera tenerlo, o ¿acaso sabes de donde lo obtuvo?—

Steve estaba furioso, sabía que sólo había una forma en que Danny consiguiera todo eso, Alexander. Pero no le diría a su madre después de la forma en que había hablado de su compañero. El policía ya había sufrido suficiente humillación como para que todos se enteraran de lo que había tenido que entregar a ese bastardo psicópata para salvarlos a todos.

—No importa lo que creas, Madre. Yo confió en Danny, sé que es inocente y todo esto son un montón de porquería que alguien tiró sobre él para perjudicarlo, si no quieres ayudarme, sólo dilo y encontraré alguien más—

Doris suspiró y se levantó para ir al lado de su hijo

—No me he negado a ayudarte Steven, sólo quiero que estés preparado por sí encontramos algo que tal vez no te agrade cariño. Sólo quiero que estés preparado por si las cosas no son como parecen—

Steve se alejó de su madre para regresar a su casa

—Creo que mejor me voy al trabajo—

El hombre se encaminó a la casa ante la mirada triste de su madre, no quería que nadie lastimara a su hijo, si Danny Williams había traicionado la confianza de Steve lo descubriría, así que estaba decidida a indagar lo más profundo para descubrir la verdad, fuera cual fuera; entonces se encargaría hacer pagar al culpable por todo lo que habían hecho para fastidiar la vida de su hijo.

Sede de la CIA Honolulu Hawái

El agente Taylor se encontraba en su oficina revisando meticulosamente cada reporte que tenían acerca de Danny Williams, sabía que se cometían errores durante la investigación, pero en esos documentos se habían cometido un sinfín de fallas que los abogados usaron para demostrar que no tenían ni una sola pista solida que pudiera implicar al policía con alguna actividad criminal. Sin embargo, los recientes eventos parecían indicar otra cosa, la desactivación de la bomba, su arresto, su viaje a Corea y su reciente empleo parecían algo completamente fuera de lugar y sin duda podía haber alguna organización criminal detrás de eso.

Dejó caer los papeles sobre el escritorio y se recargó en la silla tratando de encontrar lo que se escondía en esos datos, algo era extraño, algo estaba fuera de lugar, y todo giraba en torno del policía rubio con un impecable archivo. Entonces, ¿por qué de repente aparecen tantas pruebas? Y ¿por qué nadie lo había puesto en la mira antes? Como agente sénior, confiaba tanto en sus investigadores como en su instinto, y su instinto le decía que había algo que no estaba bien.

La investigación de 5-0 no había llevado a nada, todos estaban limpios, aunque cada uno había pasado por algún problema en el pasado, no había nada que pudiera ser una señal de que se convirtieran en enemigos de su propia gente, debía encontrar la verdad y todo empezaba con esos documentos. Levantó el teléfono y hablo a uno de sus superiores exponiéndole su preocupación. Estaba terminando de hablar cuando el agente Walker apareció por la puerta.

—Señor, vine a reportarme, me ofrecí a ayudar en la vigilancia de detective Williams, a menos que me necesite para alguna otra cosa—

Sean observó al rocíen llegado, el único miembro del equipo que no fue evaluado por él, aun cuando hubiera sido enviado del continente para asistirlo, no estaba del todo convencido que un haole pudiera entender completamente la forma en que todo se mueve en su territorio, debía ser cuidadoso con esta operación y un elemento externo podría comprometer todo el trabajo, así que debía ser removido.

—Si agente Walker, ha hecho un extraordinario trabajo asistiéndonos en este caso, pero necesitamos que analice nuevamente los documentos y que encuentre su origen, debemos saber que hay algo que podamos usar y que no haya sido comprometido en el caso. —

Walker lo miró extrañado no entendiendo lo que estaba pasando

—No entiendo señor, ¿quiere que me quede aquí revisando los documentos de nuevo?—

—No, he hablado con mi superior y piensa que la mejor manera de no cometer otro error que podría dejarnos sin recursos para lograr un arresto y condena de Williams es que regrese a Virginia. Es el agente con más conocimiento de estos documentos, es el único que puede rastrearlos con la rapidez necesaria—

Martin se quedó estático, no podía creer que lo estaban mandando de regreso a Washington

—Pero señor, yo puedo ser de utilidad aquí, tengo experiencia en operativos y se de los movimientos del detective, en verdad yo puedo…— dijo con vehemencia, el agente mayor frunció el ceño ante esa reacción, definitivamente quería a ese agente fuera de su territorio.

—Ya lo hablé con la oficina central, es una orden superior, tiene un vuelo esperándolo esta tarde agente, espero su reporte mañana sobre los documentos y si encuentra cualquier otro dato que nos pueda ser de utilidad, esperan se reporte tan pronto aterrice—

El agente Taylor lo dijo terminantemente mientras su subordinado apretaba sus puños tratando de controlarse, podía verse claramente que estaba furioso, otra razón para no tenerlo en su equipo.

—Si señor— fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de aquella oficina, el mayor lo observaba analizando su comportamiento, cuando estuvo seguro de que se había ido, contacto nuevamente a la oficina central en Virginia.

Cuartel General de 5-0

Steve estaba sentado en su oficina, después de hablar con su madre tenía que comprobar todo lo que le había dicho, la laptop estaba abierta en la base de datos de la policía, se solicitaba un permiso de para portar armas para el nuevo empleado de seguridad de Seraph Group para su sede en Hawái. El rostro de Danny mostraba claramente señales de que la había pasado mal, estaba pálido y había sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos, la fotografía debía haber sido tomada sólo unas horas antes. El hombre no podía dejar de ver esa imagen, lo extrañaba como nunca pensó que lo haría, pero se sentía traicionado, no podía entender porque Danny había aceptado ese trabajo, ¿acaso no podía confiar en él para traerlo de regreso a 5-0?

—Jefe— la voz de Kono lo hizo levantar la mirada de la pantalla, ella estaba en la puerta mientras los demás estaban reunidos frente a la mesa electrónica — ¿pasa algo?—

El SEAL se levantó de su silla y se reunió con los demás con expresión cansada.

—Danny… supe que tiene un nuevo trabajo, creo que renunció completamente a nosotros— su voz sonaba cansada y triste. Todo su equipo sintió como si los hubieran apuñalado en el corazón, sabían que Danny la estaba pasando mal, pero había renunciado demasiado rápido a ellos y eso les dolía. Todos permanecieron en silencio ahí reunidos, pensando en el miembro que habían perdido.

—Disculpen…—

Todos se giraron para ver a la joven mujer que estaba entrando por la puerta de la oficina, todos la conocían, era la recepcionista del escritorio de información del palacio Iolani. Steve trato de alejar su pesar y se acercó a ella

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?—

Ella lo miró con cierto nerviosismo, no debía estar ahí pero sabía que 5-0 era muy unido y no podía esperar hasta que el comandante bajara.

—Comandante… no quise leerlo pero no pude evitarlo y… sabía que era importante— la joven se mordió el labio incapaz de expresarse correctamente, Kono se acercó también.

—Calma, dinos que pasa—

La joven de no más de 25 años y cabello rubio, estiro su mano para entregarle una tarjeta de presentación color azul oscuro con detalles dorados, dos alas doradas enmarcaban el nombre escrito con una elegante topografía que decía Seraph Group.

—Ahh… yo sé que no debí hacerlo, pero sé que ustedes son como una familia, el detective vino a verlo hace unos 15 minutos, pero… los guardias tiene órdenes de no dejarlo entrar, un representante del gobernador vino a dar el aviso personalmente… yo se que el detective es una buena persona… mmm logre alcanzarlo antes de que se fuera y le dije que yo podría entregar un mensaje y me dio esa tarjeta para usted—

Steve comprendió el nerviosismo de la chica, con las órdenes del gobernador, ella tenía miedo de que tomaran represalias contra ella.

—Gracias, no te preocupes, sólo viniste a hacer una pregunta—

—Gracias comandante—

La chica le sonrió antes de salir de la oficina. Steve no se atrevía a mirar el otro lado de la tarjeta pensando que podía traer más malas noticias. Chin puso su mano en el hombro de su jefe para alentarlo a descubrir lo que aquella tarjeta guardaba. EL otro lado de la tarjeta era de color blanco, las letras en color azul haciendo juego, decían "Daniel Williams, jefe de seguridad", sobre la elegante tipografía en tinta negra podría reconocerse la letra de Danny, el mensaje era corto pero fue suficiente para darle confort a los miembros del equipo, porque ahora sabían que no los habían abandonado. Para el comandante del equipo era más que eso, esa conexión entre él y su amigo era tan fuerte, que Danny sabía lo que estaba pensando y se preocupaba por darle la respuesta de alguna manera aunque se encontraran separados.

" _lo siento Steve, tuve que hacerlo por los niños"_

Steve no pudo evitar sonreír, sacó su cartera y guardo cuidadosamente la tarjeta, miro a su equipo: Kono, Chin, Lou, Jerry.

—Lo traeremos de regreso chicos—

Calle King, Honolulu, frente al palacio Iolani.

Danny miraba con nostalgia la gran estatua del Rey Kamehameha, pensaba que después de que lo liberaran de los cargos podría regresar, estaba equivocado, no le permitieron la entrada por órdenes del gobernador. Había ido a dejar a Grace y Charlie a la escuela, se sentía contento de que sus hijos se emocionaron de ir a la escuela en limusina, tendría un auto para moverse pero mientras tanto estaba obligado a ir en ese enorme auto. Lo reflexionó mucho y pidió que se dirigieran a este lugar lleno de esperanzas.

Quería ver a Steve aunque fuera solo un momento, pero todas sus esperanzas fueron destrozadas cuando el guardia de la puerta le impidió la entrada. Sí el gobernador aun lo veía como una amenaza, no le quedaba otra alternativa que seguir alejado de Steve para protegerlo, para proteger a todo el equipo. Pero sabía lo que su mejor amigo pensaría, necesitaba que entendiera sus razones por las que acepto este empleo, sólo esperaba que el mensaje llegara a las manos del SEAL.

— ¿Sr. a donde nos dirigimos?— preguntó el chofer

—Regresemos a casa— Danny se acomodo en el asiento tratando de deshacerse de la incomodidad de tener que dar órdenes, aunque esto le daba la oportunidad de mirar la estatua mientras se iba alejando lentamente conforme el auto se movía, el rubio suspiro y hablo en voz baja.

—Espera por mi Steve—


	8. Sentimientos ocultos

Hola a todos, espero que les guste el capítulo, es un poco corto porque me ha costado un poco escribir el dolor emocional de Steve, espero haber podido expresar lo que hay en su corazón. Por cierto, si odian a Doris, posiblemente después de este capítulo la odien más. Gracias por la paciencia :3 luv u por leer, espero que lo disfruten

Disclaimer: Hawaii five – 0 pertenece a CBS

 _Vuelo de united, destino Virginia. Wa._

Walker tenía la vista fija en las nubes viendo a través de la ventana, era un viaje largo lo que le daba suficiente tiempo para pensar en su próximo movimiento, su furia se había aplacado, pero tenía que admitir que había cometido un error.

 _Unas horas antes_

 _Estaba furioso, le habían quitado la posibilidad de ver caer a Williams en primera fila; no podía soportarlo, le había tomado mucho trabajo, esfuerzo y humillación llegar hasta ese punto, cuando se dio cuenta estaba frente a la escuela de Grace Williams; su corazón latía a mil por hora cuando la limusina se detuvo y Danny bajó del auto. El agente se apresuró a cortarle el paso_

— _Detective Williams, mejor dicho ex detective—_

 _La frustración se notaba en la mirada del rubio, podía ver la insignia de la CIA en el cinturón del hombre aunque no podía recordar su rostro_

— _¿Acaso la CIA no tiene nada mejor que hacer que pasear en la isla?—_

 _El castaño se acercó al otro hombre tratando de intimidarlo con su estatura, pero Williams no se iba a dejar intimidar, así que se mantuvo firme ante el más alto._

— _Veo que está disfrutando mucho su nueva vida, yo se la verdad, y le aseguro que lo haré caer, no me detendré hasta sacar toda la suciedad que esconde detrás de esa fachada de hombre incorruptible—_

 _La voz de Walker sonaba llena de ira, mostrando que esto iba mas alla que solo el trabajo, esa amenaza era personal, el rubio frunció el ceño ante las amenazas, estaba a punto de replicar cuando el chofer de la limusina se acercó a los dos hombres._

— _Me temo agente que esto es acoso— el chofer tenía su celular en su oreja —los abogados me indican que esto es una violación a los derechos del Sr. Williams, si no quiere ser reportado por sus superiores, le sugerimos que se vaya ahora—_

 _El agente apretó su puño, no podía permitir que lo reportaran o perdería todo lo que había logrado_

— _No olvide mis palabras Williams, encontraré algo y lo haré caer—_

Cerró la ventana y se recargó en su asiento, debía ser listo; conocía bien el funcionamiento de de la CIA y su infraestructura, sólo necesitaba encontrar la manera de engañar al sistema y ocupar sus herramientas para controlar a Williams; pensaba que acorralarlo sería suficiente para sacar a la rata de su escondite, pero la rata resulto demasiado lista, pero él lo sería más. Encontraría la forma, ahora que sabía que carnada usar, Williams atraería a Alexander sin lugar a dudas, pero por ahora estaba fuera de su alcance. Pero tenía tiempo de pensar en que podía hacer, el vuelo duraría varias horas, nadie interrumpiría sus pensamientos, encontraría una manera y le haría pagar a Alexander todo el sufrimiento que le había hecho pasar.

 _Residencia Williams_

Danny estaba solo en el estudio, Grace y Charlie ya habían cenado y se habían retirado a sus habitaciones a dormir y la gente de servicio ya había terminado sus labores, así que nadie lo molestaría. Su encuentro con el agente de la CIA lo había dejado pensativo, de algo estaba seguro, para el agente que lo confrontó era algo personal. Por más que trataba de recordar algún caso en que se hubiera cruzado en el camino de ese hombre, pero su rostro no era familiar en lo absoluto; lo recordaba de su arresto, pero antes de ese momento, estaba seguro de no haberlo encontrado antes.

El odio que vio reflejado en aquellos ojos, le hizo entender que no lo dejaría hasta que cumpliera su objetivo, había visto esa misma mirada en Steve cuando iba tras Wo Fat, así que estaba enfrentándose a un hombre que no pensaba detenerse hasta acabar con lo que había iniciado. Pero necesitaba entender que le había hecho a ese hombre para que lo quisiera hacer caer con tanta convicción. Le preocupaba su situación pero quería creer lo que le habían dicho y que mientras estuviera en Seraph todo estaría bien.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta lo hicieron reaccionar

—Adelante— dijo acomodándose en la silla y ordenando un poco los documentos que estaba estudiando referentes a su nuevo trabajo. El secretario Kan apareció llevando algunos documentos en las manos, se detuvo frente al escritorio y se los ofreció al rubio que los tomó y acomodó sobre el resto de los documentos que tenía acumulados

— ¿Y esto es?—

—Son los planes de seguridad para la visita del primer ministro de Corea en 15 días, el presidente Park lo acompañará así que estaremos coordinados con la seguridad de la casa azul, aquí está todo lo referente a la comitiva y los preparativos a realizar. ¿Está bien Sr. Williams?— dijo el joven coreano algo preocupado.

—Si— dijo mirando al hombre parado frente a él —Es sólo que…—

— ¿Es por el agente Walker? El chofer me dijo que había hablado con usted, a veces esos agentes del gobierno pueden ser un dolor de cabeza—

Danny se inclinó sobre el escritorio interesado

— ¿Puedes averiguar más sobre él? Creo que estuvo en mi arresto—

—tendré un informe por la mañana, ¿necesita algo más Señor?—

—Si, por favor llámame Danny—

 _Lanai, casa de McGarrett_

Steve estaba sentado en la silla con los pies en la arena, su mirada estaba enfocada en las olas, sus dedos pasaban sobre el pequeño pedazo de papel que Danny había enviado para él. Odiaba admitirlo, pero la decisión de su compañero tenía sentido, haría lo que fuera para recuperar a sus hijos, para mantenerlos a salvo. Aunque seguía furioso con él por haber aceptado el trato con Alexander, ahora podía comprender un poco sus decisiones, pero los últimos acontecimientos le hicieron ver como la red del criminal se había cerrado lentamente alrededor de su amigo.

Por primera vez empezaba a comprender la extensión de la influencia de Alexander, durante dos años había estado espiando a Danny, durante dos años estuvo siguiendo cada uno de los pasos de su compañero, conociendo y aprendiendo las fortalezas y debilidades de su mejor amigo. Estaba tan feliz de su rápida recuperación que nunca se pregunto cómo había pasado, debió haberlo sabido, si lo hubiera descubierto antes, podría haberlo protegido de ese bastardo, no que ahora estaba en el centro de la telaraña.

Las palabras de su madre aún resonaban en su cabeza, sabía que Doris tenía un buen punto, pero conocía a Danny, confiaba en el completamente, todo esto se resolvería y demostrarían su inocencia, haría caer a todos los implicados. El gobernador tendría que tragarse sus palabras y pedirle perdón a su compañero públicamente y reintégralo a 5-0.

Bajó la vista a la tarjeta de presentación, leía las palabras que habían sido escritas claramente con ansiedad, con el propósito de explicarse ante él. Steve se sentía culpable, había manipulado a Danny para que se alejara de ellos porque había sido un cobarde para decirle la verdad, No podía dejar de pensar, si no hubiera reaccionado de manera tan impulsiva, de no haber metido a Danny en una celda, de no tratar de investigar su teléfono, nada de esto habría pasado; la culpa de provocar la ruina de su compañero y amigo caía con fuerza sobre sus hombros y pesaba más de lo que podía haber imaginado, quería tenerlo de vuelta, necesitaba tenerlo de vuelta.

Sus dedos pasaban sobre aquella caligrafía, sólo habían pasado unas horas desde que había sido escrita, podía imaginar la mano del rubio escribiéndola para él con la esperanza de que comprendiera lo que estaba haciendo; eso lo enojaba aún más, el gobernador los había alejado de nuevo, estaban a unos metros uno del otro y las estúpidas ordenes de ese político lo habían alejado de nuevo. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ir por él, alejarlo de la influencia de Alexander, pero tenía que confiar en Doris, con un enemigo dentro de la CIA, si cometían un error, todo empeoraría para Danny. Puso la tarjeta dentro de su cartera como un tesoro, debía ser paciente, pero era demasiado difícil.

—Por favor mamá—

Dijo en un susurro, necesitaba creer en su madre, porque se sentía tan perdido e impotente por no poder hacer nada por si mismo.

 _En algún lugar de Berlín._

Doris estaba sentada en un rincón oscuro de una taberna, el establecimiento estaba en una de las areas más conflictivas de la ciudad. Tenía una cerveza en la mano, le daba un sorbo cada tanto sin dejar de observar a los que entraban y salían.

—Tanto tiempo—

La mujer levantó la vista al hombre recién llegado

—Wolfang, supongo que tienes lo que te pedí—

—Siempre al grano—

—EL tiempo es oro y lo sabes—

El recién llegado era un rubio, ojos café claro, con los rasgos típicos de alguien del este de Europa, su aspecto era intimidante, seguramente era algún tipo de informante más que algún agente, de cualquier manera ambos sabían cómo ocultarse, mantenían su atención por cualquier inconveniente que pudiera aparecer. El hombre le entregó un USB

—Ahí está toda la información que conseguí, busque en cada rincón y algo es seguro, todos saben que es policía, incluso muchos conocen su rostro—

— ¿Estás seguro?— dijo Doris con algo de incredulidad

—Sí, y debo admitir que eso es muy raro, incluso en lugares apartados lo conocen, hay muchos rumores, cosas que se oyen en los bajos fondos. Se dice que el hombre está marcado, todos los criminales del mundo parecieran saber de eso—

—Entonces es un objetivo, en algún momento intentarán atacarlo—

El alemán rio divertido

—Eso es lo que pensaba yo, hasta que me pediste esté trabajo y tuve que remover algunas piedras. Es el bastardo con más suerte en el mundo, hasta ahora no puedo decidir si mala o buena. —

—Quieres dejar de ser críptico — dijo la mujer empezando a desesperarse

—Es la presa de alguien grande, organizaciones alrededor del mundo saben que no deben tocarlo so pena de sufrir las consecuencias. Varios nombres poderosos están asociados a esa cacería, se sabe que todos ellos realizan trabajos para una organización mayor llamada Yog-Sothoth, pero nadie sabe a ciencia cierta quienes son o el tamaño de la red pero opera a nivel mundial—

— ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro que Williams es un objetivo y no un colaborador?—

—Porqué había un plan de extracción, en toda organización siempre hay un hablador. Según los rumores hace un par de semana se había puesto una recompensa por conseguir a Williams y entregarlo en una ubicación clasificada. Se ofrecía 100 millones de dólares al equipo que lograra sacarlo de Hawaii intacto. Se dice que muchos mercenarios estaban listos, sólo esperaban conocer los detalles en la red oscura, pero entonces algo pasó que arruinó sus planes—

La agente de la CIA se encontraba sorprendida por la información que estaba obteniendo

—El ataque con bombas a Oahu—

—Los terroristas se metieron con la persona equivocada, hay rumores de que la célula terrorista ha desaparecido por completo—

—Eso no es posible, puede haberse disuelto pero no desaparecer—

—Han sido exterminado uno por uno, casi dos mil miembros, estamos hablando que los barrieron de la faz de la tierra en dos semanas. Después de eso, nadie se atreve a ir contra los deseos de Yog-Sothoth, hasta antes de este incidente sabíamos que eran peligrosos, pero nadie sabía el alcance que podría tener, es una organización monstruo, y nadie tiene detalles sobre su funcionamiento o sus contactos. Por eso tu muchacho tiene suerte, nadie se atreverá a tocarlo mientras la organización no lo diga, por lo menos hasta ese momento estará a salvo. No dudo que haya una gran cantidad de mercenarios vigilándolo, esperando la oportunidad congraciarse con quien sea que esté al mando—

— ¿Sabes por qué están interesados en tenerlo?—

—Nadie lo sabe con precisión, pero dicen que tomó algo de uno de los principales miembros de la organización, por eso quiere al policía en sus manos, para hacerlo pagar, siento pena por él cuando eso pase—

Doris pensaba que Danny podría ser corrupto, por eso había empezado aquí, porque en el bajo mundo nadie puede ocultar sus secretos; pero lo que estaba descubriendo indicaba lo contrario. Podría ser que en alguno de sus casos por accidente había tropezado con la persona equivocada. Ella sabía que el rubio tenía un gran sentido del deber y ahora estaba en un gran peligro. El informante veía atentamente lo que sucedía alrededor, buscando alguna señal que indicara algún riesgo.

—Debo irme, ten cuidado, no trates de investigar más de ellos, son muy peligrosos como puedes ver. Investigue la empresa Seraph como querías, no hay nada sucio, conseguí todos los detalles financieros, están completamente limpios, todos están en la USB, tal vez pasé algo por alto—

—Estaremos en contacto—

El alemán dejó la taberna dejando a la mujer sola, de algo estaba segura, debía proteger a Steve, incluso de él mismo. Si Danny tenía una diana en la espalda, entre más lejos estuviera de su hijo era mejor, veía la USB en sus manos, estaba sopesando las posibilidades. No quería a su hijo en peligro, lo sentía por el rubio pero las cosas debían permanecer como estaban hasta que la espada sobre la cabeza del policía desapareciera, sí alguna vez lo hacía. Muchas veces le había mentido a Steve, pero siempre lo había hecho para protegerlo y esta no sería la excepción. Aún debía hablar con sus contactos en la agencia, sí el policía estaba limpio, ¿Quién estaría interesado en hacerlo parecer un criminal? La única conclusión lógica es que lo estaban usando como carnada para atrapar a alguien. De algo estaba segura, quien lo estuviera haciendo no tenía autorización de hacerlo, por eso tuvo que falsificar documentos para ponerlo en la mira. Alguien estaba tras un miembro de Yog-Sothoth y uso a Danny para llegar a él, debía saber si la agencia tenía conocimiento de ese operativo pero definitivamente no quería a Steve en medio de eso, si esa organización era tan poderosa no se tentarían el corazón en exterminar a quien se pusiera en su camino, era mejor dejar que la agencia tomara ese riesgo. Se tomó el resto de su cerveza, guardó el USB en su ropa y salió de aquel lugar, se mantendría alejada para ganar tiempo, entre más tiempo se tardara en descubrir al agente orquestando el ataque al rubio, más tiempo podría evitar contarle sus hallazgos a Steve, con un poco de suerte todo acabaría pronto y Danny no sería más un riesgo para su hijo.

 _Deposito móvil para almacenamiento, en algún lugar de Oahu._

Jerry se encontraba observando atentamente el muro frente a él, fotos, documentos, notas, todo a la vieja usanza; después de saber que la CIA los observaba decidió que esta era la mejor forma de mantener su investigación a salvo, ahora más que nunca debía seguir su instinto.

Había adecuado el espacio para este propósito, tenía un pequeño escritorio, varios papeles estaban sobre él; había otro pequeño mueble con un par de aparatos electrónicos, uno para bloquear la señal de celular y un repetidor de frecuencias para detectar micrófonos. Tenía reportes de todo el mundo, otros conspiracioncitas como él le habían mandado información, la mayoría encriptado para evitar ser descubierta. Debía admitirlo, esto era de lo más emocionante para él, siempre había hecho cosas pequeñas, pero esta investigación estaba tomando proporciones épicas y eso lo emocionaba, pero también lo asustaba. Si los reportes que había obtenido de sus compañeros eran ciertos, cualquier dispositivo electrónico era un arma de dos filos, le ayudaría a encontrar al culpable pero al mismo tiempo los expondría y si el sujeto era tan malo como decían, estarían muertos en menos de lo que la bala mágica había sido puesta en la escena del crimen en Dallas.

Aún le faltaban detalles, pero tenía una teoría, sólo necesitaba algunos datos más para poder presentarles algo solido a los miembros del equipo, quería demostrarle a McGruff que era de utilidad, pero estaba bastante impresionado por lo que estaba descubriendo.

**Bala magica: La bala que mató a Kennedy, se llama así porque se dice que hirió a dos personas más y luego apareció intacta al lado del cuerpo.


	9. Espadas de papel

Hola a todos, agradezco que sigan leyendo mi pequeño fic, el mundo que cree para él ha crecido más de lo que imaginé y los enredos se enredaron mucho más xD espero que les agradren. Muchas gracias por leer :3.

Disclaimer: Hawaii five-0 pertenece a CBS.

Oficina de McGarrett, cuartel 5-0, palacio Iolani

Steve estaba sentado frente a su escritorio jugando con la tarjeta que durante las últimas semanas había guardado celosamente en su cartera. Todos los días llegaba a su oficina mucho antes que nadie, se sentaba frente a su laptop, sacaba el pequeño pedazo de papel y lo observaba por largo rato hasta que oía los pasos de alguno de los otros miembros de 5-0.

Con sumo cuidado regresó el pequeño pedazo de papel a la seguridad de su cartera, habían pasado 18 días, 3 horas, desde que Danny la había dejado para él. Ese pequeño pedazo de papel representaba su arma contra la soledad, contra la desconfianza, contra las dudas, su pequeña espada para defender a su mejor amigo de cualquier mal pensamiento que quisiera envenenarlo. Lo extrañaba, extrañaba sus discusiones diarias, extrañaba el pasar tiempo a su lado; pero más que nada, extrañaba la seguridad de tener a alguien en quien podía confiar ciegamente a su lado.

Sería injusto decir que no tenía eso con el resto del equipo, pero con Danny era diferente; podía confiar en que estaría ahí para apoyarlo aún cuando él tenía la mala costumbre de ocultarle cosas, podía confiar en que se preocupaba con por él como nadie más lo hacía. Cuantas veces había discutido por las cosas arriesgadas que hacía; le había salvado la vida sin dudar ni un solo momento y poner la suya como garantía. Danny era su equilibrio y ahora se había ido.

— ¿Jefe?—

La voz de Kono lo trajo de regreso a la realidad

— ¿Qué sucede?

—El gobernador está subiendo, dijo que quiere hablar contigo personalmente—

Steve se levantó de su silla, el gobernador entraba a 5-0 cuando él llegaba a la puerta de su oficina, se apresuró a su encuentro.

—Gobernador, ¿en qué podemos ayudarlo?— dijo con voz calmada, aunque en el fondo aún guardaba un profundo resentimiento por haberlo obligado a alejarse de Danny.

—Comandante, supongo que está consciente de la llegada del primer ministro de Corea del Sur a nuestra isla, habrá una reunión para estrechar lazos comerciales que pueden traer inversión importante y por lo tanto empleo a nuestros habitantes—

—He oído algo de eso señor, pero que tiene que ver con nosotros— dijo el SEAL levantando una ceja

—Necesito que su equipo refuerce la seguridad del primer ministro y mía mientras esté en la isla—

—Con todo respeto señor, no creo que nuestro equipo sea el adecuado para esa tarea, la HPD es bastante competente para hacerlo— dijo con un tono ligeramente exasperado y un poco resentido

—No intento minimizar las capacidades de la HPD, pero se sabe que Corea del Norte quiere desestabilizar al sur desde hace mucho, un atentado en nuestro territorio no solo debilitaría nuestra posición frente a Sur Corea, sino también dejaría en un mal precedente a nuestro país, es algo que no podemos permitir. Sí hay algún infiltrado enemigo en Hawái, es más probable que su equipo lo identifique y lo neutralice antes de que pueda causar algún daño—

Steve no tenía más argumentos con que refutar al gobernador.

—Estaremos listos cuando lo indique—

—El primer ministro aterriza en dos horas en el aeropuerto de Honolulu, preparé a su equipo y mantengan un bajo perfil—

Steve frunció el ceño

—Señor ¿puedo saber por qué se nos avisa con tan poco tiempo?—

—Sólo es una precaución comandante, entre menos sepan que ustedes estarán ahí mejor—

El gobernador no dijo más, simplemente dejó la oficina; Steve tenía que hablar con él así que lo alcanzó en el corredor

—Señor—

— ¿Comandante?— dijo el gobernador algo frustrado por la interrupción

—Quisiera hablar sobre mi compañero, el detective Williams, creo que ha comprobado que no ha hecho nada ilegal, incluso le han devuelto la custodia de…—

—Entiendo, pero la CIA aún mantiene una advertencia sobre él, y aunque ha demostrado que es un elemento confiable no puedo pasar por alto una advertencia oficial, pero como lo dije antes cuando se demuestre que estaban en un error, él podrá regresar a su puesto sin ninguna obstrucción, pero hasta que eso pase, no puedo hacer nada más—

EL hombre se alejó dejando a Steve solo en el pasillo, mantenía sus puños cerrados, sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza con la que los mantenía cerrados tratando de controlar la furia que lo embargaba, estaba harto de esperar, pero ahora tenían un trabajo que hacer. Regresó al lado del resto del equipo para prepararse.

—Bien, debemos movernos, no tenemos mucho tiempo, Kono busca los mejores lugares de observación debemos poder tener una vista completa de los alrededores sin que seamos demasiado notorios, si lo que teme el gobernador es cierto, serán profesionales debemos ser más listos que ellos. Chin prepara los comunicadores, yo me encargaré de preparar las armas, ¿Qué sabes de Jerry?—

Chin empezó a preparar los equipos de comunicación

—Ha estado muy críptico últimamente, más de lo normal, aunque con los de la CIA merodeando entiendo porque está algo paranoico… bueno muy paranoico— dijo el asiático

—Lou te quedarás aquí como respaldo, es difícil para ti que pases desapercibido— dijo el SEAL sonriendo

—Ahora me dejas atrás por ser un hombre grande— dijo fingiéndose ofendido el ex policía de Chicago, Steve simplemente le dio una palmadita

—Prepárate para cualquier contingencia, no sabemos si nos enfrentaremos a algo, pero es mejor estar precavido, estaremos en contacto —

No tardaron mucho tiempo en prepararse y dirigirse al aeropuerto, Kono en la silverado con Steve y Chin en su moto, debían ser discretos

Residencia Williams, Poipu drive

Danny veía su reflejo en el espejo, estaba elegantemente vestido con un traje negro Armani, una imagen de él que nunca pensó ver en su vida. Después de perder todo a causa de la CIA, pudo comprar ropa a su gusto después de conseguir el trabajo, pero este era su "uniforme", no podía librarse de vestir con esto, demasiado elegante para su gusto y el traje costaba lo que un policía ganaba en tres meses de trabajo, pero había sido lo que habían comprado para él en Seúl y que iba en concordancia con el resto del equipo, aunque dudaba que los demás usaran algo tan refinado. Suspiró con cierto aire de derrota, este momento reafirmaba su posición como parte de Seraph Group, ya no era más un policía a causa de alguien que quería verlo caer.

Extrañaba a Steve, aunque su nueva vida lo había mantenido ocupado; con Grace y Charlie en casa, usaba las horas de escuela para trabajar, los iba a recoger a la escuela y regresaban a comer. Por la tarde hacían tarea y seguía trabajando hasta la media noche antes de caer completamente agotado en la cama. Algunos días despertaba cansado después de haber tenido esos extraños sueños con Alexander que parecían volverse cada vez más intensos, algo que lo agotaba no sólo física sino también emocionalmente. Tenía tanto que hacer que simplemente no tenía tiempo para pensar en cuanto extrañaba su antiguo trabajo.

—Los niños están en la escuela, informé a Rachel estarás ocupado, así que ella se encargara, es bastante obvio que no le agrada demasiado que puedas estar con ellos tanto tiempo— la voz del secretario Kang sonó desde la puerta.

—Gracias Min Jae, dame un momento—

El coreano dejó solo al rubio, Danny había aprendido mucho del joven secretario, también empezaba a aprender cosas acerca de todo el protocolo que le había parecido tan extraño en un principio. Aunque le habían presentado al secretario Kang como Robert, poco después supo que su verdadero nombre era Min Jae, que no era raro para los coreanos trabajando o estudiando en el extranjero, que escogieran un nombre occidental para facilitar su interacción con el resto de la gente. Pero a él le parecía algo injusto, tener que renunciar a tu nombre porque a otros les daba pereza aprender el tuyo; se dijo que aprendería los nombres de todos sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo por muy complicados que fueran.

Se acomodó la corbata y se vio por última vez al espejo, realmente con ese traje se veía como una persona diferente, era extraño para él. Tomó la botella de loción y se puso un poco, por alguna razón eso siempre lo calmaba y hoy necesitaba toda esa calma. Había trabajado duro en la tarea que le habían dado, había pensado en que sería un adorno y pronto se dio cuenta que realmente esperaban algo grande de él, sentía que debía retribuir la confianza que habían depositado en él.

Cuando salió de la casa Min Jae lo esperaba en el Dodge Challenger, por un momento pensó tener un camaro, pero resultaba muy doloroso ver el auto todos los días sabiendo que Steve no estaba al volante.

—¿Listo?— dijo Danny al subir y mirar a su copiloto, el joven secretario se había convertido en un amigo rápidamente, con un carácter mucho más relajado y brillante de lo que había imaginado antes; de muchas maneras eso lo ayudaba en esta nueva etapa de su vida que realmente pensó, sería un infierno sin su ohana.

—Nos esperan en el aeropuerto, espero que te hayas podido aprender todos sus nombres—

—Lo hice, solo espero no tener que leerlos, aun no descifro sus palitos y bolitas— sonrió el ex policía de New Jersey

—Lo harás bien Danny y ellos agradecerán que hagas el esfuerzo, no muchos extranjeros lo hacen—

—Ya lo veremos— suspiró tratando de darse fuerza y arrancó el auto para ir al aeropuerto de Honolulu.

Jet privado sobre el Pacifico norte

Michael (Seung Hyuk) Park terminó de revisar documentos y reportes antes de tomarse un descanso, había estado trabajando la mayor parte del tiempo durante el vuelo. Pudo descansar un par de horas antes de prepararse para aterrizar. Este viaje era importante para la empresa, que el primer ministro los considerara como una empresa modelo, dándoles un nuevo estatus en Corea del Sur, para él había algo aún más importante. Poder demostrarle a su padre que sin su ayuda había podido llevar a una empresa al éxito, estaba orgulloso de haberlo sobrepasado sin tener que usar los tratos sucios que su empresa familiar acostumbraba a hacer. Eso le daba el pretexto perfecto para mantenerse alejado de su familia, Alexander había dejado claro que no quería esa clase de basura en su empresa.

Suspiró mirando por la ventana el vasto mar, en tres años había podido construir un imperio desde abajo, aunque no era ingenuo, sabía que otros competidores habían intentado atacarlo con tácticas sucias, incluyendo intimidación a sus empleados, pero después de un corto tiempo cesaron. Sabía que Alexander había intervenido en eso, aunque nunca directamente para no afectarlos.

Tenía curiosidad acerca de Danny, lo había estado monitoreado desde que firmó los documentos de ingreso, había pensado muchas cosas de la persona que tenía que proteger, pero ninguna se acercaba a la realidad. Había hecho muchas suposiciones erróneas en un principio, pensaba que se encontraría con otro criminal, un cómplice; se sorprendió mucho al saber que era un policía honesto. Ahora también sabía que era un hombre dedicado con su trabajo y su familia, Alexander le había pedido que le diera retos, que estuviera seguro que nunca le habían dado la oportunidad de demostrar su valía y él estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

Ahora tenía sentimientos encontrados, respetaba a Danny y temía a Alexander, así que proteger al policía no era una carga, pero tenía cierto pesar porque ahora comprendía que tanto él como el rubio eran de alguna manera prisioneros de esta situación, los dos estaban bajo el control de un psicópata y asesino, sin embargo estaba seguro de que mientras Danny estuviera a salvo y con los recursos necesarios para defenderse, podrían tener una vida lo más cercana a la normalidad.

Había revisado el trabajo de Danny con respecto a su seguridad y los planes de contingencia, eran simplemente ingeniosos y eficientes; definitivamente su trabajo era admirable, podía confiar en que todo el equipo trabajaría bien bajo su mando, aún tenían que probar su capacidad en una situación real, pero no podía estar más que complacido con el trabajo de su nuevo jefe de seguridad.

—Sr. Park hemos llegado, le sugiero que se prepare para el aterrizaje—

La voz del secretario Kim lo sacó de sus pensamientos, le entregó los documentos y se preparó para el aterrizaje, podía ver la ciudad de Honolulu desde la ventana del jet. Siendo un avión pequeño, su aterrizaje y desembarco fue rápido y sin contratiempo. Cuando bajaba del jet se encontró con Danny esperándolo al lado del secretario Kang.

—Sr. Park, bienvenido a Hawaii— le extendió la mano para saludarlo, de inmediato contestó el saludo.

—Es un placer estar aquí Sr. Williams—

Danny hizo un gesto de inconformidad

—Llámeme Danny por favor—

—Sí así lo prefiere, Danny, el equipo de seguridad aterrizó hace un par de horas para que tuvieran tiempo de prepararse—

—Ya he hablado con ellos, hable con Song Min Ah y tenemos todo listo para cuando llegue el primer ministro, me informó que el avión llegará en poco más de media hora, esta todo preparado para su llegada, solo me hace falta revisar algunas cosas para estar seguro que no haya nada extraño, pero estaré con usted antes de que el primer ministro baje del avión—

Park estaba impresionado, incluso había aprendido el nombre coreano del jefe del equipo coreano, eso hablaba muy bien del hombre americano que estaba demostrando su valía ante su nuevo jefe.

—Muy bien, si todo está listo sugiero que todos tomemos nuestro lugar—

Park se dirigió a la sala de desembarque para esperar al primer ministro, Danny se alejó de ahí en compañía del secretario Kang.

Edificio cercano a la torre de control aeropuerto de Honolulu

Steve estaba observando los alrededores desde el techo del edificio, había encontrado un punto en donde tenía completa visibilidad del punto en donde llegaría el primer ministro.

— ¿Cómo esta todo por ahí Kono?—

La voz de la chica sonó desde el otro lado del comunicador, como el francotirador del equipo estaba en un punto un poco más cercano oculta preparada para cualquier contingencia

— _Nada aquí, la policía está en posición y esperando, no he visto nada sospechoso—_

—Bien, mantente alerta. ¿Chin?—

El asiático se encontraba abajo, en uno de los cafés observando entre las personas que llegaban tratando de ver si encontraba algo que le indicara que había algo sospechoso.

— _Todo parece normal, nada sospechoso— dijo el asiático tomando un café._

— _Steve… hay movimiento cerca de ti, a tu derecha, no tengo una imagen limpia pero alguien se acerca—_ dijo preocupada la asiática

El SEAL no lo pensó cuando oyó un ruido se dio la vuelta y de un movimiento grácil tomo su pistola y apuntó hacía donde oyó al intruso vestido en un traje negro.

—wow wow wow, calma Steve— dijo Danny levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

El moreno se quedó estático dos segundos al ver a quien estaba parado frente a él, reconocía esa voz pero la imagen no concordaba, pasaron un par de segundos hasta que su cerebro pudo comprender la imagen completamente.

— _¿Steve, estas bien?—_ dijo preocupada Kono al no poder ver al intruso, pero el moreno ya se estaba moviendo, había dejado caer la pistola y ahora sus brazos estaban rodeando firmemente el cuerpo del rubio

—Danny— fue lo único que pudo decir en un susurro mientras mantenía al otro hombre en sus brazos, mismo que lo abrazó de la misma manera.

—hey, parece como si hubiera regresado entre los muertos, me alegra verte Steve—

Kono y Chin no podían creer que estuvieran juntos de nuevo, así que se quedaron en silencio dejando que los dos hombres tuvieran un momento de tranquilidad. Steve no soltó su agarre sobre Danny hasta varios minutos después y aún tuvo que sostener el rostro de su amigo por varios minutos antes de dejarlo ir por completo.

—Te ves muy bien— dijo el moreno viendo lo atractivo que se veía su compañero en ese traje negro, tal vez era porque no lo había visto en muchos días, pero parecía verse mucho más seguro y atractivo que antes.

—Y tú te vez como si te hubiera pasado un camión encima— dijo el rubio preocupado mientras pasaba su mano sobre el rostro demacrado de su amigo —Sin duda debes estar comiendo esa porquería de comida SEAL empacada que tanto te gusta, en verdad amigo debes comer algo más nutritivo o la próxima vez que te vea serás un costal de huesos—

— ¿Qué haces aquí Danny?— dijo el SEAL tratando de distraer a su amigo, aunque estaba feliz de tenerlo a su lado después de tanto tiempo.

—Trabajo, verificando algunas brechas de seguridad, pero si estás aquí puedo estar tranquilo a menos que sea uno de esos trabajos super secretos—

— ¿Estás aquí por el primer ministro?— preguntó levantando una ceja.

—No precisamente, mi jefe viene acompañando al primer ministro, algo que tiene que ver con inversiones y cosas así, ya sabes todas esas cosas políticas que nunca entiendo—

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del comandante de 5-0, significaba que podría estar al lado de Danny sin que el gobernador pudiera interferir.

—Entonces parece que estaremos trabajando por el mismo propósito—

—Eso parece Steve— Danny vio su reloj y suspirço decepcionado —Debo irme el primer ministro está por llegar, pero tal vez cuando terminemos esto podremos tomarnos una cerveza—

El moreno lo vio algo decepcionado pero sabía que tendría una nueva oportunidad de verlo, mientras el primer ministro estuviera en Hawái, no espero a que su ex compañero se pudiera negar, se abalanzó contra él para darle otro gran abrazo sintiendo que se sentía mucho más tranquilo de lo que se había sentido en semanas. EL rubio lo dejó, aunque no lo admitiera necesitaba tanto esos abrazos como Steve.

—Cuídate Danny—

—Tu igual Steve, te quiero—

Ambos hombres se separaron, con aprensión Steve vio a Danny alejarse a su ex compañero, lo siguió con la vista hasta que no le fue posible seguirlo, la voz de Kono lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

— _Estas bien Jefe—_

—Si Kono… sólo es que… lo extrañaba—

— _Todos lo hacemos—_ dijo con tristeza en su voz, todos se mantuvieron en silencio por un rato antes de seguir con su trabajo

H50—H50—H50— H50— H50— H50—

Para Danny esto era emocionante y aterrador, era la primera vez que estaba encargado de una operación de esta envergadura, además era la primera vez trabajando con estos hombres y aunque Min Jae confiaba en él, tenía que ganarse el respeto y la confianza de los demás miembros del equipo coreano; pero tenía confianza, había trabajado duro toda la semana y estaba seguro que no había dejado nada por fuera, solo debía confiar en el mismo.

Una vez que el primer ministro llegó a Hawái, Danny no tuvo tiempo de sentirse agobiado o triste, estaba demasiado ocupado organizando a los otros miembros del equipo, pero todo estaba saliendo como lo había planeado con el plus de que un par de veces pudo ver a Chin, y Steve que parecía querer espiarlo. Podría haberse enojado con él, pero lo extrañaba, así que tener esos pequeños momentos para verlo, realmente los agradecía.

Al terminar el día estaba agotado, recorrieron varios lugares históricos de Hawái antes de dirigirse a la oficina del gobernador para sostener una reunión diplomática que terminó bastante tarde, después de una cena oficial, el primer día de la visita acabó sin ningún contratiempo.

En verdad quería pasar un poco de tiempo con Steve, pero seguramente con el gobernador cerca no quería meter a su amigo en problemas, esperaba poder encontrarlo después de que todo esto acabara.

Después de terminar de organizar al resto del equipo de seguridad y darles sus obligaciones para el día siguiente, regresó a la imperial suite del hotel Kalaha, seguía impresionándose por el lujo y el tamaño de esa habitación, como parte de su trabajo debía permanecer al lado de su jefe en todo momento. Encontró al señor Park en el sillón tomando una copa.

— ¿Terminaste?— dijo tranquilamente

—Sí señor, todo está listo para mañana—

—Bien, ¿Por qué no tomas una copa?, seguramente lo necesitas—

Danny dudo un momento, pero quería probar todo ese lujo así que fue y se sirvió lo primero que encontró que estaba en una hermosa licorera de cristal, se sirvió una copa.

—Toma asiento Danny—

El rubio obedeció aunque no sabía cómo hablar con su nuevo jefe en ese momento

—Has hecho un buen trabajo, me has impresionado mucho—

—Gracias, no había organizado algo tan grande antes—

—Lo has hecho bien— El rubio tomó un sorbo del licor, debía admitir que sabía mejor de lo que imaginaba, se quedó en silencio un momento antes de hablar de nuevo ahora que estaban solos.

—Sabe algo de…—No tuvo que terminar la frase para que el coreano entendiera a que se refería.

—No, pero como te lo he dicho el aparece cuando quiere y como quiere, así que puede llegar a ti en el momento en que menos lo pienses—

Danny bajo la vista hacia su copa, todo esto era tan confuso, se sabía bajo el control de Alexander, pero al mismo tiempo le daba tanta libertad que parecía que nada lo apresaba. Park veía la lucha interna del rubio y sentía simpatía por él.

—Supongo que es difícil para ti comprender muchas cosas, aún hay cosas que no puedo comprender acerca de ese hombre, pero sé que aun hay alguien que quiere hacerte daño, estar aquí y ahora es el lugar más seguro para los dos─

— ¿Tanto confías en él?— preguntó el rubio sin saber que pensar de su jefe.

—No es confianza, sé que es un hombre peligroso y muy territorial, nosotros le pertenecemos, no le gusta que nadie se meta con lo que le pertenece, es así de simple— Park se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la habitación principal. —Es mejor que descanses, aún tenemos un par de días por delante llenos de trabajo andes de irme de Hawái. El secretario Kim ya debió enviarte el itinerario para los viajes a Alemania, Inglaterra y Noruega, será una gira de 10 días—

—Sí, Min Jae ya me dio toda información cuando la recibimos—

—Bien, descansa Danny—

El hombre coreano se dirigió a la habitación principal y cerró las puertas de doble hoja tras de sí. Danny espero un par de minutos, se aseguró de que todo estuviera seguro, terminó su bebida y fue a la habitación contigua al otro lado de la pequeña sala de conferencias, la puerta estaba oculta tras un librero dándole un poco de privacidad. En una de las camas estaba otro traje Armani de un estilo diferente, y lo necesario para el día siguiente. No quiso pensar más, realmente necesitaba descanso, se desvistió se metió a la cama y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Algún lugar en Estambul

Siendo una ciudad transcontinental es un lugar perfecto para conseguir información, es una de las razones por las que Doris estaba aquí, la otra, estaba por entrar por la puerta de su pequeña guarida en un edificio perdido en la inmensidad de la ciudad.

—Doris— dijo Catherine al ver a la que iba a ser su suegra ocupada con algunos papeles sobre una mesa

— ¿Lo encontraste?— dijo la mayor sin rodeos.

—Si— dijo la ex marine con cierta preocupación en sus ojos —No fue difícil después de la información que me diste, rastrear el camino hasta él fue bastante sencillo ya que supongo que no esperaba que lo rastrearan desde las oficinas de archivos—

La morena se acercó para darle una tarjeta de un agente de la CIA, la mayor sonrió al ver aquel pedazo de papel, lo tomo en sus manos con una expresión de satisfacción, la otra mujer se sentía dudosa ante la agente de campo

— ¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto?—

La mayor veía con dureza a la más joven, no podía creer que estuviera dudando de lo que estaban por hacer.

—Si no quieres ayudarme es hora de que te vayas, no quiero que me estorbes—

La joven no se movió, pero se veía tener una lucha interna entre ayudar a la otra mujer o no.

—No es eso, es que… hablamos de Danny—

Doris suspiró y se acercó a la otra mujer para poner sus manos en sus hombros y guiarla a una de las sillas cercanas y después sentarse a su lado.

—A mí también me agrada pero es un peligro para Steve— la mayor le tomó las manos y le habló con voz suave mientras la miraba a los ojos —Tú lo sabes igual que yo. Steve está en peligro mientras él esté a su lado, aunque ahora está a salvo tú conoces como es mi muchacho, peleara con todo lo que tiene para tener de regreso a su amigo, no podemos permitirlo. Por lo menos hasta que eliminemos la amenaza desde la raíz—

La mayor acariciaba suavemente las manos de la joven agente, usando cada una de las ventajas que tenía.

—Yo se que eres la única que puede entenderme porque amas a Steve tanto como yo, tú sabes que a veces tenemos que hacer lo necesario para proteger a quien amamos, aún si todos piensan que estamos equivocadas. Tú sabes que esto es lo correcto, entre más rápido nos encarguemos del asunto, disminuiremos el daño colateral que podría haber, sabes cómo funciona mejor que nadie—

Catherine tuvo que admitir que Doris tenía razón, ella también tuvo que hacer cosas para proteger a los que amaba, para proteger a Steve.

—No puedo lastimar a Danny, Steve…no me lo perdonaría nunca—

—Si todo sale bien, no tiene por que enterarse—

— ¿En verdad crees que Danny lo sabe?—

— ¿tú no?, nuevo trabajo, nueva casa, más allá de lo que nunca esperarías de un ex policía. ¿Honestamente lo crees tan capaz para obtener un trabajo de tan alto nivel?, Steve puede tenerlo en un pedestal pero no lo creo tan competente y creo que tú tampoco; Danny no puede estar completamente ciego a su benefactor, debe saber algo, pero si no se lo ha dicho a Steve, tendremos que obtener esa información de otra manera—

La menor se rindió ante la agente más experimentada, debía reconocer cada una de sus palabras, Danny era tan necio como Steve, si ocultaba algo sería difícil que confiara en alguien para decirlo, no quería hacerlo pero no había alternativa, la seguridad de Steve esta primero

—Tienes razón, haremos lo que sea necesario para proteger a Steve—

Doris sonrió ampliamente y se levantó de la silla y tomó uno de los teléfonos que tenía en la mesa para marcar el número de teléfono en sus manos

— _Agente Walker—_ se oyó al otro lado de la línea

—Agente Walker mi nombre es Doris McGarrett y creo que tenemos un asunto importante que discutir—


	10. A través del espejo

Gracias a todos por leer, estamos en la tranquilidad que precede a la tormenta.

Disclaimer: Hawaii five-0 pertenece a CBS

Langley, Virginia

Martin Walker estaba sonriendo, la llamada de Doris McGarrett había sido inesperada; después de que sus planes fueran arruinados por los estúpidos coreanos que habían aparecido de la nada. La empresa estaba bajo investigación de los contadores forenses, esperaba que encontraran algo ahí, pero eso podría tardar semanas aún y si no había nada sucio todos sus esfuerzos por alcanzar a Alexander habrían sido en vano. Así que la llamada de Doris le daba una nueva esperanza de poder llevar a cabo su venganza, habían tomado las precauciones necesarias para que su llamada no fuera rastreada por nadie, tenía que agradecer por la experiencia de la agente de inteligencia, con ella a su lado pronto lograrían tener la información que necesitaban.

Debían apresurarse, tan pronto como los contadores terminaran su trabajo tendrían que dejar toda acción contra Williams, todos los documentos que usaron habían sido desestimados, sólo quedaban las sospechas por sus vínculos con Seraph Group, pero si la empresa salía limpia no tendrían nada más con que mantener a Williams bajo vigilancia. Pero ahora tenía la ayuda de un agente de inteligencia que estaba dispuesta a ayudarle con el trabajo de campo, pero tenía que apresurarse para tener todo listo. Habían planeado cada paso, cada uno tendría un trabajo que hacer, ninguno podía fallar o su última oportunidad desaparecería.

Empezó a trabajar en los reportes que necesitaban, todos los documentos necesarios para empezar un operativo, con los informe que enviara Rollings sería suficiente para conseguir la autorización y darle el liderazgo a McGarrett, todo era perfecto, porque en caso de ser descubierto la responsabilidad caería sobre los hombros de la agente de campo, porque toda esta operación descansaría en la información que ella haya entregado a la oficina central, sí la información que le dieron era cierto, tenían un par de semanas para preparar todo, los documentos debían ser perfectos o los detendrían antes de empezar. No podía ocultar la satisfacción que esto le daba, sólo tenía que esperar un poco más y obtendría lo que necesario para atrapar a Alexander y entonces lo haría pagar.

Isla de Oahu, Hawai

Los tres días de la visita oficial del primer ministro de Corea a la isla fueron tal y como fue planeado, para Danny fue una labor titánica, la coordinación de su equipo de seguridad lo dejaba exhausto en las noches; por más que quería hablar con Steve, siempre había algo que se interponía a sus deseos, aunque habían tenido la oportunidad de verlo varias veces a lo lejos, es cuando notaba cuanto le dolía no estar cerca de su mejor amigo.

El último día de la comitiva en la isla, se decidió que fuera una cena informal, una oportunidad de estrechar los lazos entre los equipos; con un buffet llenó de comida de ambos países y música agradable, todos hablaban de cosas triviales, todos los equipos de seguridad estaban alrededor, eso incluida a la seguridad de la casa Azul, la HPD, 5-0 y la de Seraph Group. Para Danny esta era su oportunidad de ver a sus amigos sin temer a las represalias del gobernador, después de todo, era todo una cuestión de trabajo. Aún así se las arregló para hacerlo de la manera más discreta posible, así que encontró la manera de llegar a Steve sin parecer demasiado obvio, el equipo estaba enfrascado en una discusión acerca de la comida cuando Danny llegó robándole a Kono su camarón.

— ¡DANNY!— saltó la asiática para abrazar a su ex compañero

—hey bro— dijo su primo dándole una palmadita en el hombro al rubio, Steve tenía una sonrisa de lado a lado mientras Lou se reía

—Danny al fin vienes a vernos, nuestro grandulón necesita de tus discusiones, yo no puedo seguirle el paso, aparte que quiero matarlo en la segunda frase—

—Los extrañe a todos— dijo el rubio tratando de contener la ruptura en su voz.

— ¿Qué tal es trabajar en Seraph Group?— preguntó Lou inocentemente sin notar el rostro de incomodidad de Steve

—Bien, tengo un buen sueldo y buenas prestaciones, pero nada se compara con trabajar con ustedes, saben que si pudiera regresaría sin pensarlo a trabajar a su lado— dijo el rubio con tristeza mientras Kono lo soltaba y él tomaba un poco de la copa que llevaba en la mano. Steve tomó la oportunidad de abrazarlo sin importarle lo que pensaran los demás

—Encontraré la forma de traerte de regreso Danny— el rubio lo abrazó con fuerza

—Steve, sabes que mientras el gobernador siga sospechando de mí, eso es imposible—

Todo el equipo se sentía derrotado en ese momento, todos querían a Danny de regreso, porque no es que él se hubiera ido, era que se los habían quitado y eso había dejado un hueco mucho más profundo de lo que todos pensaban, el vació era mayor en el corazón de Steve, por eso no quería soltar al rubio, quería mantenerlo a salvo de toda la basura que habían tirado sobre él, fue Danny quien obligó al moreno a separarse.

—Se que las cosas mejoraran Steve, pero no quiero causarles problemas, por lo menos hasta que todo esté resuelto—

Min Jae se acercó entonces a ellos, tocando suavemente el hombro de Danny para llamar su atención

—Danny, el señor Park subirá a su habitación en 10 minutos, el resto del equipo está listo—

—Gracias Min Jae, chicos este es Min Jae Kang ha sido de gran ayuda—

Todos saludaron al recién llegado, aunque Steve lo veía con una pizca de desconfianza, estaba seguro que la influencia de Alexander estaba latente en cada rincón de esa empresa por lo que todo lo referente a Seraph Group le parecía sospechoso, así que se limitó a hacer una seña amistosa, los demás estrecharon sus manos con él joven coreano, Danny suspiró ante la perspectiva de irse pero tenía trabajo que hacer. Los abrazó a todos dejando a Steve al final, un abrazo que duró más que los demás.

—Los veré pronto, tal vez una barbacoa, extraño la forma en que Steve quema la carne— dijo el rubio bromeando antes de alejarse y encaminarse al pent-house del hotel Kahala.

Park lo esperaba, estaba terminando de firmar algunos documentos que el secretario Kim le proporcionaba en silencio, Danny se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa de reuniones mientras esperaba, la voz del coreano se oyó clara mientras seguía en sus asuntos.

—Danny, debes prepararte para salir mañana temprano, tuvimos que adelantar las reuniones de negocios en Praga, así que adelantamos el itinerario, para poder visitar Londres, Berlín, Paris, Pilsen. Tenemos algunas reuniones importantes que llevar a cabo y las fechas se adelantaron, comprendo que es sorpresivo, se que estas compartiendo tiempo con tus hijos, así que si deseas retirarte temprano hoy para pasar tiempo con ellos antes de irnos no veo ningún problema—

Danny sopeso el ofrecimiento por un momento, aunque quería pasar tiempo con Grace y Charlie no quería perturbarlos cuando tendría que irse tantos días, era mejor que les llamara desde el extranjero y tal vez traer algunos regalos para ellos, además le dolería menos dejarlos así que tener que despedirse.

—No es necesario, estaré listo para partir cuando sea necesario, Min Jae se puede hacer cargo de mi equipaje— no quería descuidar sus responsabilidades y debía permanecer al lado de su jefe hasta que partiera de la isla, y en este caso, durante su estadía en el extranjero —además necesito coordinar algunas cosas con el secretario Kim para los enlaces en las ciudades en las que estaremos—

—Muy bien, entonces buenas noches Danny—

—Buenas noches señor Park—

H50— H50— H50— H50— H50— H50— H50— H50— H50—

El jet privado del Seraph Group despegó según el itinerario, para media mañana volaba sobre el pacífico con rumbo Praga, cada uno de los que se encontraba en el avión estaban enfocados en sus propias tareas, Danny estaba revisando los últimos detalles de sus planes de contingencias por si tenía que llevarlas a cabo; eso era lo peor del trabajo de vigilancia, la incertidumbre que algo pudiera pasar era lo peor del trabajo y no apto para cualquiera, en el caso del policía, era su estado natural; siempre estaba pensando cómo podrían salir las cosas mal, así que estar alerta a cualquier problema era como respirar para él. Sin embargo era la primera vez que lo hacía solo, siempre había estado apoyando a Steve, así que no contar con él hacía su trabajo un poco más difícil.

Park lo había estado observando por un rato después de terminar con su propio trabajo, se sorprendía de lo dedicado que era, aun cuando no fuera lo que realmente quería hacer. Era inevitable que sintiera aprecio por una persona dedicada y talentosa como el rubio. Definitivamente tendría que seguir presionándolo para ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar, sí no había sacado todo su potencial es porque siempre había alguien que lo eclipsara, por primera vez tenía la oportunidad de brillar por sí mismo.

Aterrizaron en Praga poco después del medio día, Danny había coordinado bien la llegada con los de la empresa de seguridad contratada en la República Checa para su estadía en Praga y Pilsen. Los autos y la limusina, todo se coordinaron a la perfección, para incluir al equipo coreano. Danny al frente con el secretario Kang que servía también como intérprete, pero era la presencia y seguridad del rubio la que ganaba el respeto del personal involucrado.

La visita a Praga duró solo unas horas, su visita era sólo para revisar un par de edificios para oficinas corporativas; una vez terminado el recorrido tomaron rumbo para la ciudad de Pilsen. El convoy de autos se movió con precisión hacía el nuevo destino, Danny iba en un auto negro a la cabeza de la caravana, manejaba atento por el camino, se encontraba algo inquieto por tener que ir en un camino que no conocía, pero prefería hacerlo él mismo, si aparecía una contingencia podría tener el control para decidir el rumbo de acción adecuado.

El rubio sabía de los problemas del Sr Park con su familia, pero no sabía que tan preocupante era hasta que obtuvo los reportes de los incidentes con sus hermanos. Más de una vez sus hermanos habían contratado gente para poder quitar a Park de en medio; no importaba que se hubiera desligado completamente de su padre y su empresa, ellos no soportaban que se hubiera convertido en un exitoso empresario sin su ayuda. Danny no creía que pudieran atacarlo en un país extraño, pero entendía que nunca se era demasiado precavido.

Siendo Pilsen una ciudad pequeña, era más conveniente rentar una residencia completa, así que se rentó una casa de estilo antiguo en el centro de la ciudad, un lugar que les daba suficiente acceso a todos los puntos que necesitaban visitar en los siguientes días. Danny había analizado los planos del inmueble, y tenía todo asegurado. Está demás decir que todos estaban exhaustos, pero todo el personal se movía fluidamente, así que para la cena todo estaba preparado.

Danny fue el último en ir a dormir, tenía que cerciorarse que todo estuviera seguro, sabía que la CIA aún los vigilaba, pero estar en esta ciudad les hacía el trabajo terriblemente más difícil y eso lo complacia. Su habitación era grande y agradecía no estar en esas habitaciones de hotel que eras demasiado lujosas y en las que tenía miedo de romper algo y quedar endeudado para siempre, ya era bastante con tener que lidiar con lo que le quitaba Rachel.

Su habitación estaba al final del pasillo, cada una de ellas era amplia y estaban separadas unas de las otras, tan pronto entró a ella, decidió tomar una ducha. Se tomó su tiempo en el baño, sus músculos estaban adoloridos por el largo viaje, agradecía que no tuvieran que salir al siguiente día, puesto que las primeras reuniones se realizarían en la casa después del medio día, así que todos tendrían la mañana para descansar. Después de secarse sopesó la opción de sacar su ropa de la maleta, pero estaba demasiado cansado, se puso unos bóxer y se deslizó en la cama cerrando los ojos casi al instante.

Era pasada la media noche cuando los sueños empezaron a atormentarlo de nuevo, era la voz de Alexander diciéndole lo hermoso que era su cuerpo, podía empezar a sentir su propia piel encenderse con los toques de aquellas manos que le incitaban a responder. Se negaba a rendirse, se negaba a colaborar, pero su cuerpo tenía una idea diferente, ese hombre había aprendido a tocar en los lugares indicados para que la biología hiciera todo el trabajo.

Cuando el toque bajó a su virilidad, dejó escapar un largo gemido de placer que hizo temblar todo su cuerpo.

—Hermoso—

Se oyó la voz de Alexander en su oído, con su cálido aliento impactando en su piel, su hombría fue atrapada, la presión le hizo gemir de nuevo. Entonces su mente trató de liberarse del sueño porque esta vez se sentía mucho más intenso que antes. Trató de girarse para quedar sobre su espalda pero algo se lo detuvo, el agarre sobre su miembro se deslizo suavemente sobre su extensión, sobre su semi erecto miembro provocando una nueva corriente de placer, haciendo que un gemido más saliera de su garganta, trato de abrir sus ojos, pero la nube del sueño y del placer querían mantenerlo en ese estado de semi consciencia, hasta que todo toque sobre su cuerpo cesó. Con su cuerpo excitado, la necesidad de ser aliviado empezaba a volverse dolorosa. Llevó su mano a su hombría tratando de terminar lo que el sueño había empezado

—No— dijo la voz de Alexander firme y fuerte, entonces se congeló, abrió los ojos mientras su garganta se secaba, le tomó unos momentos antes de poder reconocer al hombre en la oscuridad del cuarto, Alexander Krushnik en toda su gloria frente a él, su piel desnuda parecía sobre natural en la penumbra de aquel cuarto en penumbra.

—Hola Daniel— se oyó su voz aterciopelada derramarse sobre el rubio en la cama, Danny no se podía mover, su cuerpo se negaba a responderle ahora que estaba completamente despierto, solo sus ojos reflejaban la sorpresa al darse cuenta que este no era un sueño.

—Alexander— salió de su garganta como un susurro, pero sabía que no tenía escapatoria, simplemente no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a él así; ahora las palabras de Park tenían sentido, "el aparece cuando quiere y como quiere, así que puede llegar a ti en el momento en que menos lo pienses"

—Shhhh, es tiempo que cuide de ti—

Está demás decir que Danny estaba asustado, la primera vez que compartió la cama con ese hombre lo había hecho sin sentir nada más que resignación a su destino; pero esta vez su cuerpo estaba respondiendo en formas que no debería. Estaba demasiado sorprendido que apenas notó como la última pieza de su ropa había sido removida.

Los movimientos de Alexander eran los de un gran felino al acecho y Danny era su presa, simplemente se dejó caer en el colchón sin poder apartar su vista de esos ojos azul profundo, esos ojos llenos de deseo, esos ojos expresando posesión, gritando "MIO".

El peso del moreno atrapo a Danny sobre la cama, el calor de la hombría completamente erecta entró en contacto con la suya a medio despertar, la sensación de placer que lo golpeo lo asustó aún más, no podía creer la forma en que su piel lo traicionaba. Cuando su boca fue reclamada por el otro se rindió a las sensaciones que sólo en sus sueños había experimentado, sin embargo, el único control que le quedaba era no tener que rendirse completamente a esto.

Alexander idolatraba al cuerpo que estaba bajo el suyo, sus manos recorrían con maestría cada centímetro de aquella piel, que conocía como la suya propia y que cada noche anhela tocar. Danny mordía su labio tratando de detener los sonidos profanos que venían de su boca, pero con cada caricia las sensación llegaba a niveles que nunca antes había experimentado con nadie, al final no pudo resistir y los gemidos empezaron a llenar la habitación, sus manos siguieron sus propios deseos aferrándose a la espalda del moreno.

Para el rubio la intensidad de las caricias le estaban dejando sin aliento, ese hombre conocía mejor su cuerpo que él mismo, sabía donde tocar, donde presionar para lograr que su mente se nublara con el placer puro que un cuerpo masculino podía disfrutar. Tal era la maestría de su amante que apenas y pudo notar cómo fue su cuerpo preparado para ser completamente poseído. No fue hasta que el miembro endurecido del otro se abrió camino en su interior, obligando a expandirse para recibir toda la extensión.

Fue un momento de dolor que después fue remplazado por el placer que nublaba su consciente, su próstata era estimulada de manera intensa hasta que no fue posible aguantar más, por más que intentaba concentrarse y evitar caer en las sensaciones, su mente ya estaba completamente aturdida por las endorfinas que su cuerpo estaba generando, cada vez que el orgasmo lo golpeaba.

Alexander le hizo el amor por horas, marcando su cuerpo con suaves besos y caricias, marcando su interior con su simiente, orgulloso de ser el único hombre que había poseído tan hermoso cuerpo; Danny Williams era solo suyo y nadie tenía derecho a tocarlo más que él.

Danny estaba quieto en la cama, podía oír a Alexander moviéndose en el cuarto, su cuerpo estaba relajado y satisfecho por el placer que le fue proporcionado, mientras su mente estaba llena de conflictos ante las experiencias de esta noche, así que no le prestaba mucha atención a lo que el moreno hacía, pero sin duda se preparaba para partir. Aún era de noche, pero el amanecer se estaba acercando, en poco tiempo la luz del sol empezaría a dar señales de su aparición por el horizonte.

No fue hasta que el moreno se acercó para besarlo, que el rubio se permitió reconocer su entorno, el beso fue demandante y posesivo, pudo notar que el otro ya estaba completamente vestido,

—Debo irme mi pequeño Daniel, pero te aseguro que nos veremos en otro momento—

El beso de despedida fue diferente, fue tierno mientras las manos de Alexander sostenían su rostro con dulzura. Lo último que vio fue la intensidad de aquellos ojos azules que parecían que eran capaces de ver hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

Estambul Turquía

Doris estaba terminando de empacar, debía estar lista para lo que habían planeado, debían hacerlo con toda la eficiencia posible, le sacaría toda la información a Danny de una manera u otra. Estaba terminando con el equipo y sus identificaciones cuando Catherine entró.

— ¿Te vas?—

—Sí, aún debo conseguir apoyo de algunos agentes, sólo tenemos una oportunidad para hacer esto, no podemos fallar, mientras Danny este cerca es un peligro para Steve—

La más joven se veía culpable, el haber pasado tiempo con Danny le hizo sentir simpatía por el rubio, pero amaba a Steve, puede ser que su amor por él duraría para siempre, el lo había dejado porque debía protegerlo del sufrimiento que su trabajo podría provocar en él, así que su prioridad era mantener a salvo a Steve, aún cuando eso significaba seguir los métodos de Doris, que seguramente sabía serían algo violentos, realmente tenía la esperanza de que el policía les diera la información sin tener que llegar a esos extremos.

—Doris, aún siento que esto no es correcto—

—Mira Catherine, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, pero es importante que no le digas nada de esto a Steve hasta que tengamos al culpable en nuestras manos, sólo necesito tu ayuda para conseguir la información que nos hace falta—

La ex marine suspiró

—Quiero ayudarte, estaré contigo hasta el final. EL jefe de Danny está en una gira de trabajo, se que tienen vigilancia moderada sobre él, su regreso a Corea está programado para dentro de 9 días, así que Danny debe regresar a Hawái un poco después—

—Bien, no tenemos mucho tiempo, espero que el Agente Walker tenga todo listo a tiempo, te veré en Oahu en 8 días—

— ¿Steve no sospechará?—

—No lo creo, porque sospecharía de una visita de su madre, además debo asegurarme que no se cruce en nuestro camino—

La más joven lo vio intrigada

— ¿Piensas mentirle?—

—Es por su bien querida, además si todo sale bien nunca lo descubrirá, así que deja de preocuparte—

Doris revisó por última vez su equipaje antes de colgárselo al hombro, envió un mensaje con su teléfono, vio el rostro de preocupación de la más joven y le dio un abrazo de despedida.

—Te estaré esperando, suerte Cath—

Fue lo último que dijo para después dejar a la joven sola en aquel escondite.

Langley, Virginia

El agente Walker trabajaba en su cubículo sin preocuparse demasiado de su entorno, estaba completamente enfocado en su tarea, necesitaba que los documentos no tuvieran errores o estarían expuestos, en ese momento un mensaje llegó a su correo. Sabía que era un correo seguro, al abrirlo se topó con la información que le hacía falta para empezar a mover los engranajes de su gran plan.

No podía dejar de sonreír, esta vez todo saldría bien porque no estaba solo en esto, lograrían hacer caer a Alexander y lo encerrarían en la prisión más segura, su carrera se catapultaría a la cima. Pronto podría llegar a ser director de la agencia sí jugaba bien sus cartas y entonces les demostraría a todos que se equivocaron al desecharlo como lo hicieron.

Sus dedos se movían con rapidez en el teclado, cada reporte se estaba redactando con cuidado, estaba haciendo cada solicitud con limpieza y exactitud. En poco tiempo había terminado con toda la documentación necesaria para iniciar el operativo, se apresuró a mandarlos a los departamentos correspondientes.

Martin estaba ansioso, por horas estuvo observando la pantalla de la computadora, entonces lo que tanto esperaba apareció, la autorización para el operativo estaba ahí. El ya no podría involucrarse directamente pero estaría observando, vería caer a Alexander y a Williams. Se apresuró a enviar respuesta al correo que había recibido, solo dos palabras "ESTA HECHO".


	11. El demonio protector y el ángel malvado

Gracias a todos por la paciencia, ha sido un mes algo atareado, pero por fin pude poner algo de orden y terminar el capítulo, tuve que hacer algunos cambios que me obligaron a retrasarme, pero gracias a todos por leer y gracias por esperar.

Disclaimer: Hawaii five-0 no me pertenece

Capítulo 11

El itinerario de Michael Park en Europa era una pesadilla logística, para Danny esto significaba estar ocupado durante el día, coordinar los equipos de seguridad y moverse en cada ciudad eficientemente, era un reto de planificación; uno que demostró que el rubio era más que competente como líder de equipo. Su carisma le hizo ganar la simpatía de cada uno de los miembros del equipo, su habilidad le permitió ganar su respeto, algo que tristemente nunca hubiera logrado en 5-0 por estar bajo la sombra de Steve McGarrett.

Durante los siguientes días tuvo suficiente trabajo para mantener su mente ocupada y lejos de los pensamientos que constantemente le atormentaban. Aún se sentía abrumado por el constante lujo que rodeaba a su nuevo jefe, cada uno de los hoteles era una muestra de belleza y ostentación, algo a lo que seguramente jamás se acostumbraría.

La suite Káiser del hotel Patrick Hellmann tenía una sensación de hogar, aunque el lujo se respiraba en cada rincón; las reuniones se llevaron a cabo durante la mañana, Danny siempre se había sorprendido por la habilidad de Park para hacer negocios, siempre se mantenía al mando de cada negociación y siempre obtenía los resultados más ventajosos para su empresa. En definitiva, Seraph Group debía todo su éxito a su CEO.

Alexander apareció un día después de su llegada a Berlín, justo después de la media noche; podía recordar que había una suave brisa que golpeaba su rostro antes de que él llegara. El movimiento del colchón fue lo segundo que notó, y pronto los labios del moreno estaban firmemente presionados contra los suyos exigiendo entrar a su boca. El primer segundo se resistió, su mente trataba desesperadamente de oponerse a los deseos del hombre, pero como sucedió en Pilsen, su cuerpo tenía una idea diferente; tan pronto las manos de Alexander tocaron su piel desnuda, la necesidad por aquel toque se hizo patente. Su cuerpo reconocía a aquel hombre que apoyaba su peso sobre él, y aún cuando su mente le decía a gritos que peleara, no podía evitar caer victima de las sensaciones que cada toque producía.

Su cuerpo fue profanado una y otra vez esa noche, el moreno exploró cada rincón del rubio con necesidad, parecía que quería memorizar cada parte de su cuerpo; aquellos ojos azules miraban con deseo la piel pálida de Danny, así como aquellas manos delineaban cada musculo y cada curva. Sin embargo, Alexander en ningún momento intentó obligar a su amante a realizar algún acto que implicara algún tipo de humillación. Era algo que en el fondo el policía de New Jersey agradecía, porque aun dadas las circunstancias, podía mantener un poco de su dignidad intacta.

Alexander era posesivo pero nunca quiso imponerse por la fuerza, aún cuando Danny trataba de pelear, era su piel quien terminaba sometiendo al simple toque del otro hombre, además esto era lo que él había acordado para salvar todo lo que le importaba. Por más difícil que fuera sobrellevar esto, él había entrado en esa situación voluntariamente.

Una noche en cada ciudad era lo que Alexander pasaba con Danny, aunque no sabía en qué momento aparecería, sólo que llegaría en medio de la noche. En Paris, la experiencia fue mucho más intensa que la anterior, atrapado en la suite imperial de Le Bristol, Danny estaba bastante abrumado por el lujo del hotel y ahora Alexander ya había aprendido cada uno de los lugares exactos en donde podía conseguir una respuesta instantánea del cuerpo del rubio. Las respuestas eran intensas aun cuando Danny trataba de ir contra su propio cuerpo. Pero por un momento cada una de esas noches, el placer lo absorbía por completo olvidando completamente quien era la persona que estaba a su lado, la persona que lo reclamaba como suyo.

Londres fue su parada final, el hotel fue el Lanesbourg frente a Hyde Park, de todos los lugares que habían recorrido, este era por lejos el más tranquilo y relajante de todos, a pesar de ser un alojamiento de alto nivel, era bastante acogedor e intimo. Para Park, este marcaba el final de una gira de negociaciones agresivas; en el rostro de la cabeza de Seraph podía verse claramente el cansancio resultado de su trabajo, después de dos semanas de constantes de reuniones, este sería la escala final de un viaje que tenía como propósito principal, fortalecer la imagen de la compañía frente al mundo; cuyo propósito se había cumplido con creces.

Para Danny, el cansancio físico también lo golpeaba, mantener a su jefe a salvo había requerido de toda su habilidad y sentidos, aunque no habían encontrado ningún tipo de contratiempo en el viaje, tenía que mantenerse alerta por cualquier cosa que pudiera aparecer de improviso, pero ahora, por fin todo había acabado, pasarían 5 días más en Londres y tomarían el avión privado de regreso a Hawái. El rubio había odiado el vuelo de 14 horas la primera vez, pero ahora lo ansiaba porque esperaba poder conciliar el sueño sin el temor que alguien invadiera su cama.

Los primeros 3 días desde su arribo fueron tranquilos, las reuniones se llevaron en forma y tiempo, aparte de un par de salidas para ver algunos edificios para las filiales, la mayor parte del negocio se llevaba a cabo en el hotel, Danny tenía por lo regular un par de horas en cada lugar para poder pasear un poco y conseguir regalos para Grace, Charlie y los demás. Había olvidado a Alexander cuando esa noche volvió a invadir su espacio.

Lo primero que sintió fue el aroma que siempre lo tranquilizaba, todo su cuerpo se relajaba de inmediato cuando entraba a su sistema, después el calor de aquel cuerpo acercándose al suyo y el consiguiente juego previo en donde Alexander se tomaba su tiempo en acariciar la piel del rubio con tanto cuidado y devoción que terminaba disfrutando de esas atenciones aun en contra de su propio sentido común. Entonces entendió que su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a ese contacto, que su captor conocía bien su cuerpo y lo ponía en contra suya entrenándolo para responder a su caricias y su cercanía. Eso le hizo recordar su primer beso, le había tomado por sorpresa pero al igual que ahora no había puesto resistencia, ¿por qué permitió que lo besara? ¿Por qué no se resistió?, no lo entendía entonces y ahora menos cuando era su cuerpo entero el que había sido tomado.

Esa noche, Alexander parecía tomarse su tiempo, no tenía ninguna prisa por tomar a Danny, se pasó largo tiempo explorando aquel cuerpo, memorizándolo, descubriendo cada pequeño detalle de aquella piel pálida, jugando con la suave capa de vello que le cubría; y en cada paso el rubio no podía evitar dejar escapar gemidos de placer cada que la intensidad de aquellas caricias era demasiada como para poder mantener sus labios firmemente cerrados.

Aquellos ojos color azul profundo no dejaban de ver cada reacción en el cuerpo de Danny, disfrutaba ver como sus caricias lo afectaban y no parpadeaba cuando reclamaba aquel cuerpo como suyo. Lo tomaba con devoción, como si fuera la más perfecta creación del universo, como el más preciado de los tesoros, en ese momento era su mundo completo. No terminó hasta después de las 4 de la mañana, la última vez tomo su tiempo para disfrutar; desapareció tan misteriosamente como llegó dejando al rubio solo en la cama sumido en las interminables preguntas sobre cómo había terminado permitiendo esta situación.

Casa de McGarrett, Oahu, Hawai

Steve estaba pensando sentado en el escritorio de su padre, Jerry lo había llamado diciéndole que había encontrado algo interesante pero que necesitaba verlo a él y al equipo para explicarles todo. Estaba preocupado por Danny, su compañero había estado fuera de Hawái por casi dos semanas; había hablado con Grace un par de veces, la adolescente le contó acerca de su nueva casa y de cómo podían pasar más tiempo con su papá, aunque al principio la volvía loca pero ahora que no había podido verlo realmente lo extrañaba. A Steve se le rompió el corazón, se percató de lo mucho que extrañaba a la pequeña familia Williams, extrañaba las tardes de películas compartiendo con Grace y Charlie, sus paseos a tomar helado, y extrañaba desesperadamente a Danny.

Había estado pensando en todo lo que había pasado, en las pocas pistas que tenía y la manera en poder resolver la situación de Danny, el gobernador aún parecía tener sus reservas acerca de la reincorporación del rubio a la 5-0, sólo esperaban el resultado de la investigación de la CIA. Si el reporte liberaba a Danny de todas sospechas, el gobernador había asegurado que tan pronto lo tuviera en su poder, Williams podría regresar al trabajo inmediatamente con todos sus derechos. Sin embargo, la agencia seguía manteniendo en silencio, Joe le había asegurado que eso era normal, una investigación de ese tamaño podría tardar semanas.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Doris parada frente a él

—Mamá—

Dijo sorprendido, haciéndose a un lado para que la mujer pudiera pasar al interior de la casa

—Hola cariño, te extrañaba—

Doris abrazo a su hijo antes de entrar a la casa

—Me alegra verte, ¿tienes alguna noticia para mí?—

Ambos fueron a la sala para sentarse y la mujer tomó las manos de su hijo amorosamente

—Lo siento cariño, aún sigo averiguando, pero quien ha hecho esto ha cubierto muy bien sus pasos, pero tengo algunas pistas, solo dame un poco más de tiempo, Pero vine porque quería saber cómo estabas—

El hombre se soltó de las manos de su madre para caminar frustrado por la habitación

—Estoy… estoy bien madre, sigo preocupado por Danny, no tienes por qué preocuparte—

Doris siguió a Steve por el cuarto

—Claro que me preocupo Steven, se ve que estas presionado, estás más delgado, ¿Cuánto has dormido en estos últimos días?—

—Lo suficiente, no tienes que preocuparte por eso—

—Pero soy tu madre, mi trabajo es preocuparme por eso, así que pienso quedarme unos días contigo—

—No puedes hablar en serio—

—Claro que sí, no tengo nada que hacer hasta dentro de unos cuantos días, así que puedo quedarme contigo hasta que eso pase y puedo asegurarme de que te alimentes como es debido—

La mujer caminó hacía la cocina sin dejarle a su hijo la posibilidad de replicar, Steve frustrado siguió a su madre sabiendo que no había posibilidad de que ella lo dejará ahora que se había decidido a quedarse con él.

Hyde Park, Londres, Inglaterra

Catherine estaba en la oscuridad vigilando el hotel en que se estaba quedando Danny, ella ya había leído los reportes de la vigilancia de la CIA, pero no había nada significativo y es por eso que se había decidido a vigilar por su cuenta, si un criminal de altos vuelos quería ver a Danny, esta era su última oportunidad tendría.

Esperaba en verdad poder encontrar a ese criminal antes de que la comitiva del señor Park regresara a Hawái, porque la alternativa era algo que ella quería evitar a toda costa, sí lograba detener las cosas aquí, los planes que tenía Doris no tendría ningún sentido. Pero Danny había sido vigilado desde que llegó a Europa y aún así, nadie fuera de su círculo de trabajo había tenido contacto con él. Estaba completamente frustrada, sólo unas horas más y no habría esperanzas. Si Steve se enteraba de lo que planeaban hacer, jamás las perdonaría; no quería admitir que Doris tenía razón en algo, lo más importante era mantener a Steve a salvo a toda costa. Recibió un mensaje a su teléfono: "todo preparado". Suspiró y regresó su atención al edificio frente a ella rogando porque pudiera descubrir algo.

Langley Virginia, US

EL agente Clayton estaba en su oficina revisando cada uno de sus pasos, después de estar tanto tiempo en archivo ya sabía qué camino seguir para no ser detectado con facilidad. Había logrado que la orden que necesitaba se traspapelara con muchas otras para conseguir la firma del agente encargado, poder pasar la orden en los niveles inferiores fue mucho más fácil, el tiempo era lo más importante, tenía una ventana de pocos días antes de que alguien detectara la discrepancia, pero si todo salía bien, cuando eso ocurriera ya tendrían a Alexander Krushnik bajo custodia y habrían conseguido atrapar a uno de los criminales más buscados por el FBI.

Todo estaba preparado para ser ejecutado con precisión y liderado por una de las agentes más prolíficas y expertas de la agencia, Doris McGarrett, su equipo estaba listo para ejecutar su misión en menos de 72 horas a partir de que la orden había dejado la oficina, no faltaba mucho para que pudieran encontrar a aquel hombre que había destrozado su reputación y arruinado su vida.

Había pedido un par de días libres, oficialmente no podía estar en la operación, pero necesitaba estar ahí, necesitaba estar presente cuando consiguieran la información que necesitaba, o en su caso, que el mismo Alexander cayera en la trampa que tenían preparada, sólo tenía que esperar un poco más.

Royal Suite, Lanesborough Hotel, Londres, UK

Park estaba en la pequeña sala de estar de la habitación, tenía un vaso de whisky en la mano cuando vio la sombra salir del cuarto de Danny, desde que habían llegado a Europa había sentido la presencia de Alexander alrededor del rubio pero había evitado cruzarse con él hasta ahora. La sombra se movió confiada hasta la cercanía del asiático.

—Has hecho buen trabajo, Seung Hyuk. Tenía razón en creer que eras un excelente hombre de negocios, además has logrado sacar el potencial de Daniel. —

El coreano se veía consternado, era difícil para él poder entender completamente al hombre que estaba con él en ese momento, podía recordar claramente el monstruo que asesino a sus agresores años atrás, pero que no se parecía al hombre preocupado que tenía enfrente ahora.

— ¿Por qué no liberas a Danny?— preguntó sin pensar realmente lo que había dicho, el otro hombre se acercó y puso su mano en el hombro de Park

—El vino a mí, yo no lo obligué. Además, tú estás aquí para protegerlo, sí él se va, que utilidad podrías tener para mí—

La voz de Alexander era calmada, pero Park sabía que escondida entre aquellas palabras había más que una amenaza, había hecho un pacto con el demonio y ahora sabía que nunca saldría de su propia prisión.

—Cuídalo bien Seung Hyuk, y todos seremos felices—

El moreno salió de la suite tan silenciosamente como había entrado dejando solo al coreano, tomó un poco más de la copa que tenía en las manos vaciando el contenido de un solo golpe. Fue cuando el ruido llamó su atención, se giró para ver que Danny había salido de su habitación, llevaba puesto un pijama de franela que seguramente se había puesto para tratar de ocultar lo que sentía acerca de su cuerpo en ese momento. Se movió directamente hasta donde estaba la botella de Whisky y se sirvió un vaso que vació de un solo movimiento.

—¿Te encuentras bien Danny?— dijo Park entre las sombras haciendo que el rubio se sobresaltara

—Si… sólo no podía dormir— mintió esperando que su empleador no se atreviera a preguntar sobre lo que pasaba en su habitación. —veo que usted tampoco—

Park se arrellano en su asiento antes de contestar

—Estoy recuperando mi horario natal, no quiero tener que estar somnoliento en la oficina, supongo que también estar recuperando el tuyo—

Danny no dijo nada, agradecía el hecho que Park no mencionara nada de lo que seguramente pasaba en su habitación, ya era bastante humillación pasar por eso como para tener que reconocerlo ante alguien más.

—Es mejor que te prepares, saldremos al medio día de regreso a Hawái, todo el viaje ha salido mejor de lo que esperábamos, has hecho un excelente trabajo—

—Gracias, señor— dijo Danny con cierta timidez, el coreano se levanto y dejó su vaso sobre la mesa, le dio una palmadita en el hombro al rubio antes de desaparecer en su propio cuarto.

Deposito móvil para almacenamiento en algún lugar de Oahu.

5-0 había tenido que seguir las indicaciones de Jerry para poder llegar a su pequeño depósito secreto, de no haber sido por la CIA, todo eso hubiera parecido ridículo, pero no querían que la agencia supiera de su pequeña investigación. Lou, Kono, Chin y Steve se quedaron sorprendidos ante la cantidad e información que Jerry tenía en esa deposito.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes para nosotros Jerry?— dijo Steve cruzando sus brazos

—Estuvimos rastreando los documentos falsos, eso no llevó demasiado tiempo, todos salieron de la misma oficina, una vez que pudimos clarificar las fechas descubrimos que solo había unos cuantos posibles sospechosos, entonces vi un nombre conocido—

Jerry señaló en su pequeño muro la foto de un hombre que había pasado desapercibido para ellos en un principio

—Es uno de los agentes que vino a arrestar a Danny—

Dijo Chin sorprendido, el conspiracionista continuó

—El agente Clayton, vino del continente supongo que era el que documentó todo el caso y por eso lo trajeron, fue muy hábil de preparar todo para mantenerse fuera de la vista obvia—

Kono se acercó a la fotografía del hombre con el ceño fruncido

— ¿Por qué un agente de la CIA quiere dañar a Danny?—

—Yo también me lo preguntaba— dijo García —hasta que con ayuda de mis amigos, encontramos que el agente Clayton fue degradado después de un operativo que salió mal hace como 2 años, un agente murió en lo que parecía ser un caso de negligencia, dijo tener las pruebas para arrestar a un nuevo jefe de la mafia que parecía estar creciendo como la espuma en los bajos fondos, pero cuando revisaron la información, no había nada contundente—

—Cometió un error— dijo Steve frunciendo el ceño —si era un agente experimentado cómo pudo fallar en un operativo tan grande—

Jerry continuó —si y no, toda la información sobre el criminal la tenía él, evitó que otros miembros del equipo conocieran todos los detalles y cuando los archivos no reflejaron lo que él decía, su credibilidad cayó al fondo del abismo; es cierto que restringió la información, pero también creo que los archivos fueron manipulados para que pareciera que había cometido un error, alguien hackeo los archivos, yo creo que el criminal que perseguía lo descubrió mucho antes y le tendió una trampa para que fallara completamente, Clayton dijo que había visto al criminal antes del operativo, un hombre de mediana edad, piel, blanca y ojos azules—

El corazón le dio un vuelco a Steve

—Alexander—

—Nadie ha vuelto a mencionar al hombre que se supone estaba creando un imperio criminal al norte de Detroit, todo desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido. Para el agente Clayton esto debió haber sido el peor error de su carrera, es lógico suponer que siguió buscándolo sin éxito. Solo puedo suponer que en algún punto averiguo quien era ese hombre, como uno de los más buscados debe estar su foto en cada oficina gubernamental de aquí a Alaska, no debió ser difícil encontrar el archivo de Danny para alguien como él. —

Lou se acercó al pizarrón observando la gran cantidad de información

—Entonces Clayton está usando a Danny como carnada para atraer a Alexander—

—Creo que es lo más lógico, nadie ha sabido nada de Alexander después de haber salido de Hawai, pero el hombre es un genio, cuando Clayton atacó a Danny un bufete de abogados coreanos llegó y derribó de un solo golpe todas las pruebas que la CIA había presentado, todo era legal, pero sabían exactamente en donde había estado Danny en cada reporte falsificado—

La asiática se sentó en la única silla disponible

—Han estado vigilando a Danny por años, sólo así podrían saber con seguridad donde ha estado— dijo la chica algo asustada, Steve se pasaba las manos por el rostro

—Lo ha estado vigilando desde que se fue de la isla, usaba el teléfono de Danny, ese era el software que encontraron en su celular—dijo el comandante ahora comprendiendo el alcance de Alexander —Pero, cuando la CIA relacione a esos abogados con Alexander, Danny estará perdido—

Jerry estaba emocionado explicando sus descubrimientos

—Eso es lo más impresionante de todo, el bufete está limpio, todo fue pagado por Seraph Group, el mismo que contrató a Danny después de ponerlo en libertad. Unos amigos me ayudaron, descubrieron que la corporación está limpia, no hay nada corrupto, ni fondos sucios, nada que pueda ser considerado deshonesto, esa empresa es el ejemplo de manejo y ética de todo Corea del Sur. Esta empresa es un plan de contingencia, seguí el dinero para ver si encontraba algo sucio en su fundación pero todos los fondos son legales, el dinero que se utilizó como inversión inicial, estaba a nombre de Megan Riley, ella lo puso en un fideicomiso con instrucciones de ser pagado a quien proporcionara la contraseña al banco. Todo ese dinero provenía de una pequeña herencia que ella recibió años atrás; por más que indagué, los fondos estaban limpios. —

—Están protegiendo a Danny— dijo Chin incrédulo, Jerry continuó

—Esto es muy Batman— dijo el hombre grande emocionado—Todo lo que ha rodeado a Danny desde que salió de 5-0 es completamente legal, no hay forma que la CIA pueda relacionarlo ni siquiera con un robo de chicles en el supermercado, no le compraron un auto, ni una casa, todo es propiedad de la empresa, así que no ha recibido ningún tipo de compensación sospechosa. Su sueldo es depositado en una cuenta que está siendo monitoreada por la CIA, pero su sueldo no es mayor al de alguien en una posición similar; es el plan perfecto, lo mantiene en una empresa que seguramente puede monitorear pero que no tiene relación alguna con el mundo del crimen —

Todos vieron con atención la inmensa cantidad de información que Jerry tenía en su muro, Seraph Group parecía ser una isla, nada lo conectaba con todo lo demás que estaba en el muro. Steve se acercó tratando de seguir el hilo de pensamientos de Jerry

— ¿cómo pudo Alexander lograr esto y permanecer en las sombras?—

—También me lo pregunté McGruff y esa si fue muy difícil, no hay rastro de Alexander Krushnik después de su aparición en Detroit y Clayton fue la última persona que lo vio; sabemos que estaba creando un nuevo grupo criminal que desapareció cuando la CIA se acercó demasiado. Después de eso, nada, el hombre desapareció del planeta, se volvió humo. Hay un par de reportes falsos, hombres que fueron arrestados, uno en Los Ángeles otro en Nueva York, el programa de reconocimiento facial hizo dos identificaciones positivas, pero cuando fueron llevados a las oficinas del FBI se dieron cuenta que no era Alexander, así que no tienen un perfil confiable, en pocas palabras aprendió a evadir al sistema—

—Así que no sabemos dónde puede estar— dijo Lou

—No, el lugar obvio seria Seraph Group, pero es un plan de contingencia para proteger a Danny, su presencia ahí automáticamente eliminaría su propósito, a demás este tipo es genio del mal, no caería en un error tan elemental. No creo que nadie por parte de Alexander trate de lastimar a Williams. Por otro lado, nuestro amigo de la CIA, dudo mucho que se detenga, puede que esté planeando un contraataque—

Steve sopeso todos los datos

—Le informaré a Doris a cerca de Clayton, tal vez pueda averiguar que está haciendo en el continente y su puede encontrar alguna prueba sobre haber manipulado evidencia para inculpar a Danny. Mientras tanto Jerry sigue investigando, si alguien puede encontrar una pista sobre Alexander, eres tú. —

Los miembros de 5-0 dejaron el pequeño deposito sintiendo que sus mentes estaban demasiado abrumadas por el hecho de saber que un asesino estaba protegiendo a Danny y que un agente de la Ley trataba de destruirlo.


	12. Amor Maternal

He tenido muchas cosas que me han estado distrayendo y me ha tomado algo de trabajo poder terminar el capítulo, pero por fin lo terminé y ya empecé a trabajar en el siguiente para no demorar tanto, agradezco la paciencia que me han tenido. Espero que disfruten de este capítulo que es algo movido a causa de los múltiples lugares en los que están sucediendo las cosas. Gracias por leer.

Disclaimer: Hawaii five-0 no me pertenece

Capítulo 12

En algún lugar del mar Báltico

Alexander despertaba después de una larga siesta, había regresado al lugar en donde podía sentirse seguro, porque todo aquí estaba bajo su control, nada quedaba al azar. Conocía cada rincón de esta pequeña isla, había adaptado cada centímetro a sus necesidades y deseos. Todo para estar en completo control y disfrutar de la tranquilidad que eso le proporcionaba.

La última semana había sido la más intensa que había tenido en mucho tiempo, no sólo había tenido que salir de su área de seguridad, sino tuvo que arriesgarse en algunas de las más importantes ciudades de Europa para llegar a su objetivo, para llegar a su Daniel. Todo había sido perfecto, el rubio había respondido a cada caricia y cada palabra positivamente, pero Alexander no era tonto, que Danny se dejara hacer, no implicaba que se hubiera entregado a él, pero esto era suficiente, tenía tiempo para lograr su objetivo.

Recorrió la casa en silencio, sus pies descalzos disfrutaban del contacto con el piso de madera; el sol de la mañana entraba por las ventanas dándole una apariencia hogareña, sus pasos lo guiaron hasta la última habitación. Era un lugar sin ventanas, parecía más una pequeña fortaleza; una docena de monitores se encendieron en el momento en que Alexander entró; las imágenes en cada pantalla cambiaban constantemente mostrando diferentes lugares y una gran cantidad de datos se movían incesantemente.

Se sentó frente al gran escritorio, movió el ratón hábilmente, cambiando de un monitor a otro con habilidad; de repente frunció el ceño, sus dedos se empezaron a mover con habilidad sobre el teclado, cientos de reportes aparecieron en pantalla; los pasó rápidamente uno tras otro, cambiando su expresión súbitamente. Le había tomado tiempo encontrar a Walker, lo había estado vigilándolo de cerca, estaba seguro que intentaría hacer algo más contra Danny. Hasta ahora sus acciones no habían vuelto a amenazar la seguridad del rubio, pero entonces una llamada llamó su atención, Doris McGarrett había contactado a Walker unas pocas horas antes, buscó en los registros llamadas previas y pronto encontró una relación, Walker ya no estaba trabajando solo.

Alexander estaba furioso, no había considerado la aparición de un nuevo participante en este juego de ajedrez, y mucho menos esperaba que alguien como Doris se entrometiera en sus negocios, McGarrett sólo se salvaba por su relación con Danny, de otra manera hacía mucho ya estaría muerto. Pero esa mujer estaba a punto de desatar el infierno.

Residencia de los Williams, Poipu drive

Danny estaba terminando de prepararse para ir a dejar a sus hijos a la escuela. Tan pronto aterrizó había hablado con Rachel y había ido por sus hijos, así que cenaron en familia. Todas las malas experiencias se borraron en el momento en que tuvo a Charlie y Grace en la casa, les dio los regalos que había traído de su viaje, hablaron hasta tarde de todo lo que había visto y los lugares que había visitado, Danny terminó durmiendo en la habitación de los niños.

A la mañana siguiente después de un abundante desayuno, estaba listo para llevar a los niños a la escuela, Min Jae se había ofrecido a llevarlos en la limusina, pero Danny estaba harto del lujo y quería poder manejar su auto y llevar personalmente a los niños.

Tan pronto estuvieron listo para partir subieron al challenger, sintiéndose como su antiguo ser, Danny se dirigió a la escuela de sus hijos con una sonrisa en el rostro, como hacía varios días no había podido hacerlo. Estaba por subir al auto, después de dejar a Charlie en las escaleras, cuando vio a Catherine caminando hacía él

—Hola Danny—

La morena parecía algo nerviosa, lo que hizo que Danny se preocupara un momento pensando en que algo pudiera haberle pasado a Steve.

—Catherine, ¿Le sucede algo?—

—No, Danny… yo sólo… necesito hablarte de algo… sobre Steve, tu eres su mejor amigo y yo… ¿podemos hacerlo en otro lugar?—

Danny miró su reloj, tenía algunas horas antes de que Charlie saliera del colegio, podía hablar con ella y regresar a tiempo para recogerlo.

—Te veo en el punto de observación de Diamond Head—

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de alejarse de ella, subir a su auto y salió de ahí a toda prisa hacía su destino, durante todo el camino fue pensando en la razón por la que Catherine quisiera hablar con él, ¿acaso quería regresar con Steve? ¿Quería usarlo para llegar a su amigo?, estos pensamientos no dejaron su mente ni un momento hasta que llegó al mirador. Se estacionó, bajó del auto y esperó pacientemente hasta que Catherine llegó; la morena se acercó lentamente al rubio, quien no trataba de mirarla en ningún momento

— ¿de qué quieres hablar?—

—Lo siento Danny, en verdad lo siento, pero es por Steve— dijo con voz temblorosa, él sintió una punzada en el cuello, cuando se giró para ver a su atacante

—Doris—

Fue lo último que pudo decir antes de caer de rodillas y perder la consciencia.

En algún lugar del mar Báltico

Alexander empezó a monitorear a Danny desde el momento en que averiguó acerca de Walker y Doris. Lo siguió desde el momento en que bajó del avión, al llegar a la casa y cuando estaba compartiendo tiempo con sus hijos. Mantuvo vigilancia durante la noche por cualquier cosa sospechosa que pudiera pasar alrededor de la casa, pero sabía que si Doris McGarrett estaba involucrada, la posibilidad que atacara en cualquier momento era grande, debía estar preparado. Durante la noche reunió un equipo de mercenarios bien entrenados listos para reunirse en Hawaii a su orden.

Trató de rastrear a la madre de Steve, pero como agente de la CIA, su capacidad para mantenerse fuera del radar era tan alta como la suya, aunque su última ubicación indicaba que estaba en casa de su hijo, no podía confiar en que siguiera en ese lugar.

Sólo durmió un par de horas, siguió a Danny desde que había salido de su casa hasta la escuela de Grace y después dejar a Charlie, todo parecía normal hasta ese momento. Entonces una nueva variable que no estaba contemplada en la situación apareció, Catherine Rollings, ex pareja de Steve y marine entrenado. Esta era una situación por demás atípica, ella representaba un peligro inminente si estaba trabajando con los otros dos miembros de la CIA.

Las cámaras de vigilancia de la calle frente a la escuela le daban la posibilidad de verlo pero no oírlo y al parecer Danny había olvidado su teléfono en casa, por lo que no pudo saber de que habían hablado. El que se alejara sólo le dio un respiro, pensando que le había dado demasiada importancia a la aparición de la mujer, sin embargo cuando ambos autos tomaron el mismo rumbo supo que estaba en un error.

De inmediato activó el rastreador en el auto de Danny, supo que estaba en Diamond Head; los minutos pasaron y el auto no se movía, empezó a rastrear el auto de Catherine, pudo localizarla a varios kilómetros de ahí gracias a una cámara de seguridad, pero era obvio que estaba tratando de evitarlas a toda costa, seguirla pronto fue imposible. No esperaría ni un minuto más, unos cuantos golpes al teclado y la orden había sido dada, un comando estaba formándose en algún lugar de Hawai, debían estar listos para cualquier contingencia.

Casa de Seung Park, distrito de Gangam

Seung Hyuk estaba profundamente dormido en su habitación, después de su gira por Europa estaba algo cansado cuando el teléfono, algo adormilado tomo el aparato y vio que el identificador solo mostraba un asterisco, supo de quien se trataba al instante

—Park— contestó de inmediato

—Daniel está en peligro— fue todo lo que Alexander le dijo, la sangre se le congeló al reconocer la misma voz que había oído el día que fue rescatado de la mafiosos que querían matarlo. Una voz que parecía anunciar la llegada del ángel de la muerte.

—Saldré de inmediato— dijo casi sin aliento, la llamada se cortó. Le tomó un segundo recuperar la entereza, sabía que aquellas palabras no denotaban la intención de que fuera a ayudar a Danny. Aquellas palabras sólo habían sido dichas con el propósito de que se preparara para lidiar con el daño colateral, su función era proteger a Danny y eso significaba hacer control de daños. Sea lo que fuera que planeara Alexander, el tendría que asegurarse de que Danny no saliera dañado en el proceso.

Se vistió tan rápido como pudo, mandó a preparar el jet para salir de inmediato a Honolulu, camino al aeropuerto recibió la copia de un mensaje de texto enviado al secretario de Danny, instándolo a buscar el auto y llamar a la policía en caso de no encontrar al rubio. Pocos minutos después la llamada de Min Jae entró a su teléfono

—Presidente Park, encontré el auto de Danny pero él no está aquí, ya llamé a la policía, estoy esperando que lleguen— dijo el joven nervioso

—Bien Sr. Kang, permanezca ahí hasta que llegue la policía, después lleve a los hijos de Danny a casa de su madre, es mejor que piensen que su padre tuvo que hacer un viaje de emergencia, yo voy camino a Honolulu, yo me encargaré una vez que llegue—

—Como usted ordene señor— dijo el más joven visiblemente perturbado ante la perspectiva de que algo pudiera haberle pasado a su jefe y amigo.

En poco tiempo Park Seung Hyuk estaba frente a su jet, un par de abogados, un médico y su equipo personal de seguridad, estaban esperándolo para iniciar su viaje a la isla de Oahu, listo para lo que tuvieran que enfrentar cuando llegaran.

Cuartel de 5-0, Oahu

5-0 se encontraba en silencio, cada uno de los miembros de la fuerza estaban en su propia oficina, ocupados con reportes después de un importante caso. Steve por otro lado, estaba ocupado pensando en toda la información que Jerry les había dado; por un momento pensó en compartir la información con Doris y Joe pero aún tenía ciertas reservas en ser abierto con ellos, dudo por las cosas que habían sucedido en el pasado; además, ¿por qué su madre no pudo llegar a la misma conclusión cuando tenía más información que Jerry?, ¿acaso estaba protegiendo a la agencia?, no importaba cual fuera la razón, debía ser cuidadoso mientras Walker estuviera involucrado, debía pensar cuidadosamente su siguiente movimiento.

La entrada intempestiva de Duke llamó la a tención de todo el equipo, incluyendo a Steve, de inmediato se reunieron con el policía

— ¿Qué sucede Duke?— preguntó Steve

—Hace unos momentos levantaron un reporte de persona desaparecida, tenía que venir avisarte personalmente, no pueden localizar a Danny—

Steve no podía creer lo que el policía acababa de decir, debía ser un error, todo el equipo parecía en shock, cuando por fin tenían un poco de tranquilidad algo pasaba de nuevo

— ¿Cuando?— preguntó Chin

—Hace unos 15 minutos, un hombre llamado Min Jae Kang encontró el auto abandonado de su jefe en Diamond Head, no hay rastro de Danny, ya va un equipo en camino—

—Debemos ir de inmediato— fue todo lo que el más alto dijo antes de salir de la oficina, sabía exactamente a dónde dirigirse, debía averiguar de inmediato quien se había llevado a Danny: Walker o Alexander.

Cuando llegaron a la escena, el equipo de criminalistas ya estaba procesando la escena, un joven coreano estaba siendo interrogado por un oficial y se veía preocupado; Duke le indicó a Steve que era quien había hecho el reporte, así que se acercó a hablar con él.

—Tu reportaste al Detect.. Al Sr. Williams como desaparecido, ¿puedes explicarme que paso?— dijo el comandante de 5-0 tratando de mantenerse tranquilo

—Danny se fue a dejar a Grace y Charlie a la escuela, se supone que tenía que regresar de inmediato, no me preocupe cuando encontré su teléfono en la casa. Pero el presidente Park me envió un mensaje pidiendo que encontrara a Danny, usé el rastreador del auto para saber donde estaba, cuando llegué aquí encontré el auto abandonado y las llaves en el encendido, luego encontré unas marcas extrañas y llamé de inmediato a la policía—

Min Jae constantemente veía la hora, lo que puso al equipo en alerta

— ¿Tiene prisa señor Kang?—Dijo Chin con algo de hostilidad

—Debo ir a recoger a Charlie y después a Grace, el presidente Park ordenó que los llevara a casa de su madre y que les dijera que Danny tuvo que hacer un viaje imprevisto—

Steve sintió un nudo en el estomago, no imaginaba que los niños estaban con Danny, pero era algo seguro que su ex pareja jamás dejaría a sus hijos de esa manera, eso le decía que realmente le había pasado algo a su compañero. La solución que el coreano daba era la mejor salida, sí mandaba un policía, Grace notaría algo y no quería preocupara a los niños, por lo menos no quería decirles hasta que fuera absolutamente necesario.

—Puede irse pero debe mantenerse en contacto— Min Jae entregó su tarjeta de negocios y se alejó para encargarse de sus tareas.

Steve se reunió con los criminalistas y le informaron que encontraron rastro de otro vehículo estacionado cerca del auto de Danny, además había marcas de que algo había sido arrastrado de la orilla hacía otro lado del auto, el cual parecía no haber sido tocado por nadie más que el rubio. No había ningún otro rastro de violencia en el lugar, después de catalogar todo regresaron a la oficina.

Jerry se encontraba trabajando arduamente en la oficina, tecleando rápidamente y observando cosas en las pantallas secundarias frente a ellos.

— ¿Qué tienes Jerry?— preguntó Steve

—Busque los videos de vigilancia del camino de la casa de Danny a la escuela, nada sospechoso hay ahí, después salió de la escuela y se dirigió Diamond Head, aquí está lo extraño, parece que las cámaras empezaron a fallar y los videos están algo borrosos, después que salió a la carretera lo perdí completamente de vista. Hubo un auto que parecía seguir a Danny, pero con la baja calidad de los videos que tenemos no pudimos identificarlo—

— ¿quién pudo hacer algo así? ¿Alexander?— preguntó Kono, pero fue Steve quien contestó

—Lo dudo, de haber sido él su personal jamás habría llamado a la policía, Park ha estado protegiendo a Danny desde que Walker empezó sus ataques, no haría algo así cuando se lo podía llevar cuando quisiera y nosotros no habríamos podido notarlo—

—Walker—dijo Lou en voz alta y todos se quedaron un momento en silencio mientras Jerry seguía trabajando apresuradamente en la computadora

—Eureka, una compañera de Grace tomó una selfie mientras Danny estaba ahí— el hombre agrando la foto de una adolescente y después de recortar y hacer zoom a la fotografía pudieron ver en el fondo a Danny y su auto —justo ahí —dijo el hombre grande mostrando lo que parecía otra persona cerca de el rubio, Steve no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, fue la voz de Kono la que lo hizo reaccionar.

— ¿Esa no es Catherine?—

— ¿Qué hace ella hablando con Danny?— Preguntó Chin— ¿no se supone que estaba fuera de Hawái?—

Steve abrió los ojos al entender el alcance de lo que había descubierto

—Así fue como emboscaron a Danny, usaron a alguien que conocía —

La asiática estaba incrédula

—Pero por que lo haría, Catherine no podría estar involucrada en todo esto, ¿Qué motivo tendría?—

Preguntó preocupada, Steve habló sabiéndose traicionado

—Ella trabaja para la agencia Kono, si la mandaron contra Danny…—el moreno se paso las manos sobre el rostro en un acto de frustración al descubrir que había sido engañado

—Doris me estaba mintiendo, por eso no había descubierto quien estaba detrás de esto—

Chin lo miró a los ojos

—No estarás pensando que tu madre está detrás de esto también—

—Es lo único que tiene sentido, es por eso que regresó tan pronto, están siguiendo órdenes de la agencia, estaba aquí para un operativo y Catherine esta con ella, debemos encontrar a Joe de inmediato—

Ubicación desconocida, Isla de Molokai

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente, pero tan pronto Danny recupero la consciencia sintió el pánico querer apoderarse de él. Ya había pasado por esto antes, estar en una silla amarrado sin poder defenderse, pudo sentir su boca amarga a causa de la bilis subiendo por su garganta; se atrevió a abrir los ojos sólo para darse cuenta que estaba en una gran habitación, tal vez una bodega abandonada. Trato de recordar lo que había pasado, recordó a Catherine y empezó a buscar a su alrededor. Seguramente ella también estaba en peligro, o eso pensaba hasta que la vio. La marine estaba parada detrás de Doris McGarrett

— ¿Catherine?—

Pregunto confundido sintiéndose traicionado

—Lo siento Danny— fue lo que la mujer más joven terminó diciendo

—Es suficiente Cath, tenemos un trabajo que hacer—

La mayor se acercó a Danny

— ¿Dinos donde está Alexander Krushnic?—

Danny frunció el ceño

—No lo sé— dijo firme

No vio venir el golpe, pero pudo sentir la sangre en su labio, Doris habló de nuevo autoritariamente

—Tú debes saber dónde está, es mejor que me lo digas, sabes que no me detendré—

—No puedo decirte algo que no sé— gritó frustrado tratando de desatarse de la silla en donde estaba amarrado. Otro golpe en el rostro y supo que estaría en graves problemas porque Doris McGarrett jamás le creería.

Jet privado, pacífico norte

Park se mantenía en silencio mientras el resto del equipo dormía, estaba demasiado ansioso pensando en lo que podía haberle pasado a Danny. Sabía que Alexander estaba furioso, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo había visto de esa manera y tenía miedo, cualquiera que se interpusiera en el camino de Alexander para encontrar a Danny terminaría muerto.

Cuartel General 5-0

Durante las siguientes horas se mandó una alerta por la desaparición de Danny Williams, cada policía estaba alerta por cualquier pista que pudiera guiarlos a su paradero, también había una orden de requerimiento para Joe White como persona de interés con la orden de ser llevado a 5-0 para su interrogatorio de inmediato.

Cuando Joe White entró por la puerta de la oficina se notaba molesto por el hecho de haber sido esposado y escoltado hasta la oficina de Steve, que de inmediato lo interceptó frente a la mesa electrónica.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa Steve? ¿Por qué me traes así? Hubiera venido sin necesidad de est…—

— ¡¿Dónde está Doris?!─ Dijo el SEAL molesto a su ex comandante

—Steve, ¿dime que está pasando?— Joe sorprendido sin entender que es lo que estaba pasando.

—Doris y Catherine se llevaron a Danny, tú eres su contacto, debes saber dónde puede estar—

El hombre mayor se quedó impactado por la noticia intentando asimilar lo que le acababan de decir, Chin Ho se había acercado para quitarle las esposas mientras los demás del equipo se reunían alrededor

— ¿Cómo sabes que fue Doris?—

—Ella llegó aquí hace unos días sin aviso y Catherine estaba con Danny hoy en la mañana, ambas trabajan para la agencia y que estén las dos en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo no es una coincidencia, ellas están en esto juntas—

Joe se quedó en silencio por un largo rato, caminando de un lado a otro de la oficina ante la mirada exasperada de Steve

— ¡JOE!— dijo al fin el SEAL exasperado

— Calma muchacho, entiendo que estés desesperado, pero Doris no es alguien a quien tomarse a la ligera, ella se ha ocultado por mucho tiempo, será difícil encontrarla. Trabajaré con Jerry para buscar los lugares posibles en donde pudo haber llevado a Danny. Steve debemos ser cuidadosos, si la acorralamos puede lastimarlo—

Steve miró a su ex comandante con preocupación pero se mantuvo firme en su liderazgo, debían encontrar a Danny

—Entonces pongan manos a la obra, Kono, Chin y yo prepararemos el equipo, tan pronto tengan una ubicación partiremos, haremos esto lo más preciso y silencioso posible.

El líder de 5-0 se alejo de la mesa tecnológica para preparar el armamento, Jerry empezó a mostrar mapas y videos de las cámaras de seguridad de Joe le iba indicando, tratando de encontrar una pista que les indicara dónde Doris podría haber llevado a Danny.

ubicación desconocida, Molokai

Catherine se movía nerviosa de un lado a otro de la habitación, en la parte exterior de la casa había 4 agentes más custodiando, preparados para intervenir si era necesario, Doris estaba en otra habitación con Danny, la morena estaba inquieta porque había visto de lo que era capaz la mujer mayor, le aterrorizaba lo que tuviera en mente ahora que habían pasado horas y los métodos más suaves de interrogación no habían funcionado en absoluto, cuando oyó el primer grito de Danny sintió un nudo en el estomago, aún con las diferencias que había tenido con el rubio, sabía que no se merecía ese trato. Entró al cuarto decidida, solo para encontrarse con una Doris molesta usando electricidad para torturar al pobre hombre atado a la silla

—¡Por favor Doris detente!—

La mayor detuvo lo que estaba haciendo solo para enfrentarse a la más joven

—Ya te lo dije Cath, si no quieres ver esto solo tienes que irte, no lo dejaré ir hasta que obtenga una respuesta—

—Pero es posible que no sepa nada — le dijo con la voz rota

—No seas ingenua niña, Danny debe saber algo, sabemos que se vendió con ese criminal, así que debe saber cómo contactarlo, no descansaré hasta que confiese, deja de interrumpirme, puedes irte si no quieres seguir en esto, pero no puedes detenerme—

Cath no podía más con eso, ver al mejor amigo de Steve ser torturado de esa manera era más de lo que podía soportar

—Lo siento Doris, no puedo más con esto me voy—

Dijo la morena y la mayor solo movió la cabeza decepcionada

—No recuerdas que hacemos esto por Steve, debemos protegerlo—

La otra no respondió simplemente se alejó, porque sabía que había cometido un gran error; Steve nunca la perdonaría, sí dejaba que Danny muriera a manos de Doris. Salió de la casa y subió al auto que habían usado para llegar hasta ahí, manejó unos minutos y cuando estuvo segura que estaba bastante lejos de la casas, sacó su celular y le mando un mensaje a Steve que decía "lo siento mucho Steve, Cath", después dejó caer el teléfono entre los arbustos y desapareció por el camino.

Cuartel general de 5-0, Oahu

Las horas estaban pasando demasiado lentas para Steve, la ansiedad le estaba consumiendo, Joe y Jerry trabajaban arduamente, pero no parecían tener algún avance en encontrar la localización de Doris. Cuando Steve sacó el teléfono vio un mensaje de un número privado, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa ante lo que veía y de inmediato se acercó a la mesa y le dio el celular a Jerry

—Es Catherine— dijo con esperanza, el hombre grande empezó a rastrear el celular y en pocos minutos el hombre sonrió satisfecho

—Lo tengo, está en la isla de Molokaí, cerca del parque Nacional Kalaupapa, hay una casa cerca de donde está la señal del teléfono—

El Seal vio a su mentor

— ¿Qué opinas Joe?—

—Es un lugar adecuado, Steve…sí Cath mandó esto… —

Steve contestó de inmediato entendiendo lo que su mentor quería decir

—Lo sé, debemos darnos prisa—

Chin Ho, Kono, Joe y Steve empezaron a preparar sus armas y sus chalecos para ir a buscar a Danny a la ubicación que Catherine les había dado, sabiendo que tenían que ser precisos, estaban dispuestos a salir cuando Seung Hyuk Park entró en la central de 5-0 acompañado del secretario Kim, Steve se tensó tan pronto lo vio llegar

—Siento no poder atenderlo Sr. Park, pero tenemos prisa—

Park se interpuso en el camino del comandante de 5-0

—Vine aquí porque uno de los miembros más respetados de mi equipo fue secuestrado y tengo derecho a saber cómo va la investigación—

Steve odiaba la actitud del coreano y no tenía tiempo para estas tonterías así que intentó esquivarlo pero el más alto lo intercepto seguro de sí mismo, mirandolo directamente a los ojos, estaba a punto de tomar un gran riesgo pero Danny apreciaba a McGarrett y Park tenía la obligación moral de ayudarle un poco. Le habló al oído para que nadie más oyera

—Está furioso, es como una fiera herida, sugiero que lo tome en cuenta porque destruirá todo lo que se ponga en su camino, así que espero que lo encuentre primero o habrá una masacre—

Steve se alejó de golpe mirando con incredulidad al hombre, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de pasar

—¿Eso es una amenaza?—

—No, es un hecho, yo aprecio a Danny y para él, tú eres una de las personas más importantes de su vida, es mejor que sepas que el peligro está en todas partes, para que estés preparado—

La mirada de los dos hombres chocó con fuerza, pero Steve sabía algo con seguridad, Seraph Group y su presidente estaban ahí para proteger a Danny, así que su presencia en Hawái sólo indicaba que Alexander también se estaba moviendo, las palabras de Park le aseguraban que todo se estaban moviendo y si ese hombre llegaba antes que él a Danny, su madre estaría en peligro.

—Jerry se encargará de informarle lo que sabemos hasta ahora, nosotros tenemos que seguir nuestra investigación—

Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir con su pequeño comando hacia la isla de Molokai, a la península de Kalaupapa. Park los vio salir sin decir nada más; pasados unos minutos se acercó a Jerry.

—Estaré en el Hotel Kahala, mi secretario se quedará aquí para enviarme cualquier información pertinente con respecto a Danny, gracias por su asistencia—

Fue lo último que dijo el coreano antes de desaparecer por la puerta dejando al Secretario Kim en la oficina con un Jerry más que sorprendido, pero que tan pronto los dejaron solos empezó a hacerles preguntas sin fin al joven coreano.

Ubicación desconocida, Molokai

Danny estaba inconsciente, golpeado, había sido electrocutado varias veces, su cuerpo fue incapaz de soportar más castigo. Doris estaba exasperada y frustrada por la falta de resultados, empezaba a dudar de que la información de Walker fuera cierta, la verdad era que Danny no sabía nada y ahora estaba segura de eso. Pero había liderado un operativo con información equivocada y esa era una de las peores situaciones a la que un agente de campo podría estar expuesto.

Había caído en una trampa, ahora lo podía ver claramente, no tenía muchas alternativas; o llevaba al rubio al hospital o lo liquidaba, de cualquiera de las dos maneras, perdería la confianza de Steve. Fue cuando los primeros disparos se oyeron, ella tomó su arma y estaba lista para unirse a la revuelta cuando un comando de hombres armados entraron en la habitación, sus armas en alto apuntándole a Doris que al ser superada en número no tuvo más remedio que rendirse ante sus enemigos. Mientras dos hombres se encargaban de revisar y liberar a Danny, otros 5 rodeaban a Doris con armas de alto poder, al obligaron a arrodillarse y uno de ellos le apuntaba con un arma a la nuca; sabía que estaba sola, los demás seguramente estaban muertos, sabía que había otros más en los alrededores vigilando, todos tenían órdenes precisas.

Los mercenarios estaban levantando al rubio de la silla cuando Kono, Joe, Chin y Steve llegaron rodeando a los mercenarios, armas apuntándose unos a otros, pero sin duda los 5-0 estaban sobrepasados en número; Steve sabía que no tenía muchas alternativas, pero aún así se negaba a bajar sus armas, uno de los mercenarios se acercó con las manos en alto, llevando un celular en una de ellas, la voz de Alexander sonó desde la bocina

—Steve McGarrett, veo que lograste llegar a aquí al mismo tiempo que yo—

—No dejaré de te lleves a Danny—

Una risa burlona se oyó en el teléfono —No tienes alternativa, podía matarlos a todos en este momento, podías tratar de liberarlos pero sabes que podrían morir en el fuego cruzado, pero te daré una alternativa, tienes que escoger, si te dejo a Danny tendré que matar a tu madre o te llevas a tu madre y renuncias a tu mejor amigo—

El mercenario apuntando a la cabeza de Doris cortó cartucho sin remordimiento, Steve veía con pánico a su amigo sostenido entre los dos hombres, su madre arrodillada frente a un ejecutor; no sabía qué hacer, su mirada iba de un lado a otro. Sólo una cosa sabía, estos mercenarios no dudarían en matar a su madre, así que con el dolor que le causaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer, tuvo que decirlo en voz alta

—Deja a mi madre en paz Alexander—

—Buena elección comandante—

Los hombres se llevaron a Danny de inmediato ante la mirada preocupada de Steve, su agarre sobre su arma era firme, estaba dispuesto a disparar pero sabía que con era uno contra 3 no tenían mucha oportunidad de salir con vida, una vez que Danny estuvo fuera de su rango de visión la voz de Alexander volvió a sonar

—Agradezca a Danny que está vivo comandante, él le tiene mucho apreció, jamás me perdonaría si algo le pasara a su pequeña "ohana", pero no me presione demasiado o terminarán todos muertos. Fue un placer hacer negocios comandante, hasta la siguiente ocasión—

Los hombres empezaron a salir cubriéndose unos a otros hasta que dejaron a los 5-0 solos con Doris

—¿Estas bien Madre?—

—Sí, Steve estoy bien, yo…—

—No digas nada, discutiremos eso después, Chin, Joe tratemos de darles alcance, Kono, Doris cúbranos—

Todo el equipo se movía con soltura hasta sus vehículos, se encontraron con que habían sido saboteados. Steve estaba molesto y frustrado, tardarían varias horas para poder arreglar cualquiera de ellos, sería mucho más rápido moverse a píe hasta el aeropuerto de Molokai y regresar a Oahu de inmediato. Sería una caminata de un par de horas en el peor de los casos. El camino fue en silencio, con Steve a la vanguardia y Doris tratando de evitar la mirada de su hijo, sabía que había cometido un error y le tomaría mucho tiempo convencer a su hijo de que lo había hecho por buenas razones.

Cuartel 5-0, Oahu

Jerry estaba vigilando los reportes del equipo cuando de repente una alerta llegó, empezó a teclear con rapidez y le habló al secretario Kim

—Encontraron a Danny, hay un reporte de la policía que dice que lo acaban de encontrar a las afueras de Molokai, lo están transportando al hospital Queen memorial en Helicóptero en este momento—

—Le agradezco la información— dijo el coreano haciendo una reverencia y desapareciendo de la oficina mientras tomaba su teléfono para hacer una llamada. Jerry intentaba desesperadamente de contactar a Steve sin resultado.

Tuvo que pasar más de una hora para que el último miembro de 5-0 pudiera comunicarse con su jefe e informarle que Danny había sido encontrado-

Pali Momi Medical Center, Aiea

Park había dado órdenes precisas de que el rubio fuera transportado a una clínica privada, en donde fue atendido tan pronto llegó al área de emergencias. Se habían encargado que recibiera la mejor atención médica posible; el doctor que había venido desde Corea, se encargaba de vigilar atentamente que todo fuera hecho a la perfección y mientras no tuviera queja alguna no intervendría directamente, sin embargo observaba cada movimiento en la sala de emergencia. Una vez que estabilizaron a Danny y curaron sus heridas, fue llevado a una habitación privada. El servicio de seguridad de Seraph Group se encontraba resguardando la habitación de Danny evitando que cualquiera sin autorización pudiera entrar.

Steve, Chin y Kono llegaron al hospital poco después de que Danny fuera trasladado a un cuarto privado, los guardaespaldas le negaron el paso al interior lo que provoco tensión entre todos los presentes, a punto de conducir a una pelea en el hospital, fue la voz firme de Seung Hyuk Park la que detuvo la refriega antes de empezar.

—Comandante McGarrett—

El coreano se dirigió directo a Steve con paso tranquilo pero firme.

—Queremos ver a Danny— dijo tajante el SEAL

—Me temo que tendrá que esperar, por el momento está descansando, el médico de la compañía se está encargando de su cuidado y nos informará cuando podamos entrar a verlo—

Steve se movió de un lado a otro tratando de calmar su enojo, necesitaba entrar, necesitaba saber que Danny estaba bien; sabía de lo que su madre era capaz de hacer, estaba aterrorizado de lo que podía haber provocado a su compañero y amigo.

—Sr. Park, soy el contacto de emergencia de Danny y como tal tengo el derecho para decidir sobre su tratamiento médico—

Dijo el SEAL tratando de imponer su derecho sobre su amigo

—Comandante, cuando el detective Williams entró a mi servicio se convirtió en parte de mi compañía y como tal está bajo el cuidado completo de Seraph Group, por tanto podemos decidir el tratamiento medico adecuado para un miembro de nuestro personal, pero tan pronto esté en posibilidad de recibir visitas estoy seguro que será al primero que desee ver —

Puntualizó el coreano en tono conciliador a lo que Steve no tuvo más remedio que ceder por más desesperado que estuviera para poder ver a su mejor amigo. El resto del equipo se acercó a su líder y todos permanecieron juntos en la sala de espera hasta que el médico de la compañía por fin se reunió con ellos para informarles

—Sr. Park —empezó a decir ignorando al resto de los presentes —El señor Williams se encuentra estable, tiene un par de dedos rotos al igual que una costilla, tiene algunas quemaduras por electricidad y su sistema está bajo mucho estrés por la tortura a la que fue sometido, esperamos que tenga una recuperación completa una vez que las drogas hayan dejado su sistema, por el momento está descansando, esperamos que en una horas despierte después de que revisemos sus capacidades mentales para descartar daño neurológico podrán verlo, sugiero que descansen aun pasarán varias horas antes de que puedan verlo, seguiré monitoreándolo presidente Park—

Con una reverencia el médico regresó a la habitación de Danny dejando a el grupo solo, Park se acercó a Steve

—Seguro que tiene cosas que hacer comandante— la tensión entre los dos hombres era patente pero Steve sabía que Danny no podía estar más seguro que en ese momento, y él tenía aún que lidiar con su madre y poder exponer los planes de Walker. —Le aseguro que le informaré en el momento que pueda hablar con Danny, no se preocupe estará a salvo—

Steve tardó un par de segundos antes de contestar, le dio una tarjeta con su número

—Llámeme tan pronto despierte—

Fue lo último que dijo antes de que saliera del hospital acompañado del resto del equipo de 5-0, tenía que lidiar con Doris y sabía que era una reunión que no podía evitar.

Aeropuerto de Honolulu

Clayton Walker acababa de bajar del avión desde Washington, no pudo esperar para oír noticias del operativo, estaba seguro que con Doris al frente todo había sido un éxito; estaba ansioso por tener noticias acerca de la localización de Alexander, él quería estar presente cuando lo atraparan. Con Catherine y Doris estaba seguro que podría dar con el bastado que había arruinando su vida. Estaba pasando por aduana cuando le pareció ver a un hombre alto de cabello oscuro que lo miraba; por un momento pensó en Alexander, pero no podía ser. Lo siguió por la terminal aérea por varios pasillos, cada vez estaba más seguro de que el hombre estaba en Hawái. Cuando lo perdió en la multitud y no pudo encontrarlo decidió que su oportunidad radicaba en llegar a Danny, sí Alexander estaba en la isla sólo era por el rubio, sin problemas pronto encontró el hospital a donde lo habían llevado, se dirigió a toda prisa para emboscar al genio criminal que le había destrozado la vida.

Cuartel general 5-0, Oahu

Todos se encontraban en silencio esperando que su jefe saliera de su oficina, Steve estaba molesto después de intentar contactar a su madre y a Joe sin resultado, sabía que habían huido, que no habría forma en que pudiera encontrarlos sí se habían ocultado, era frustrante que su madre hubiera hecho algo así y no ser capaz de enfrentarlo cara a cara, fue entonces cuando Joe White entró haciendo que todos salieran para reunirse en el centro de la habitación para emboscarlo, Steve estaba a punto de estallar

—Lo siento Steve, trate de detenerla— dijo Joe, esas palabras provocaron que el SEAL golpeara la mesa con fuerza

—Joe como pudo hacer algo así a Danny, él es Ohana, ella jamás debió tocarlo—

—lo sé Steve, pero ella pensó que hacía lo correcto— el mayor puso una USB sobre la mesa —ella me dio esto, es toda la información que consiguió de Walker y que no te dio, además están todos los mensajes y documentos que están involucrados con la operación de Danny, ella sabía que no todo lo que hacía Walker era legal, así que guardó pruebas para que pudiera demostrar su inocencia en caso de que se iniciara una investigación—

—Ella no es inocente Joe, ella es…. — el moreno empezó a caminar desesperado por la habitación tratando de calmarse

—Steve, no quiero justificarla pero a veces una madre comete errores al querer proteger a sus hijos—

—Pero esto fue más que un error, quiso asesinar a mi mejor amigo a una de las personas que más quiero en este mundo, mi madre casi deja sin padre a esos dos niños que adoro, no Joe esto fue mucho más que un error, pero por ahora me importa más poder atrapar a Walker—

Dijo decidido tomando la USB, dándosela a Jerry para que empezara a trabajar

—No pararemos hasta armar un caso solido contra Clayton Walker, así que Jerry dinos que necesitas que hagamos—

Llevaban algunos minutos trabajando cuando una alerta apareció en la pantalla principal, Jerry de inmediato busco el origen de la alarma

—Chicos, el programa de reconocimiento facial nos acaba de enviar una alerta, alguien llamado Christopher Masters acaba de salir del aeropuerto—

Después de teclear algunas cosas agrando una imagen borrosa de una cámara de seguridad de un hombre de mediana edad con una gorra blanca.

—El programa dio una identificación positiva de Alexander Krushnik, la policía del aeropuerto ya fue avisada y se están movilizando pero la imagen es de una cámara externa, posiblemente ya haya salido del aeropuerto—

Steve se puso pálido

—Si Alexander está aquí sólo hay un lugar a donde se puede dirigir—

—Con Danny— dijo Chin preocupado

—Jerry sigue buscando a Alexander, nosotros iremos directamente al hospital, avisa a Duke que envié patrullas de inmediato a Pali Momi —

—En seguida jefe—

Chin, Kono, Joe, Lou y Steve salieron de inmediato con rumbo a la clínica, no permitirían que Alexander siguiera torturando a Danny como lo había estado haciendo, liberaran a su compañero no sólo de la amenaza del psicópata de Krushnik, también lo librarían de Walker.

Pali Momi Medical Center

Walker esperaba encontrarse con Doris o Catherine en el hospital vigilando a Danny, para su sorpresa, el rubio estaba fuera de su alcance a causa de los miembros del equipo de seguridad de Seraph Group. Clayton estaba furioso, no podía creer que sus planes hubieran fracasado de nuevo, debía encontrar a Doris de inmediato para saber que había pasado y sí había encontrado algo acerca de Alexander; no le quedaba otra alternativa que salir de ahí.

Estaba dejando el centro médico caminando por el estacionamiento, cuando recibió un mensaje en su teléfono "siempre llegas tarde Clayton, A." El agente de la CIA se quedó frío ante el mensaje, empezó a buscar por los alrededores viendo a la gente que pasaba y que se movía, ahora estaba seguro que lo que vio en el aeropuerto no había sido una ilusión, Alexander estaba ahí y jugaba con él, no le permitiría que lo hiciera de nuevo. Walker sacó su arma, empezó a apuntar alrededor, transeúntes empezaron a gritar y a moverse por el estacionamiento buscando a Alexander.

Cuando las sirenas de las patrullas empezaron a escucharse a su alrededor fue cuando lo vio: alto, cabello oscuro y piel clara; el hombre caminaba mientras los demás corrían por su vida, llevaba una camisa blanca y una gorra azul.

— ¡ALEXANDER!—

La voz de Walker resonó por el estacionamiento mientras el hombre caminaba sin prestarle atención al agente que se acercaba peligrosamente a él. Se pudo oír como Clayton quitaba el seguro del arma y se preparaba a disparar. Steve llegó en la silverado, tan pronto bajó sacó su arma, apuntándole a Walker, el resto de los policías que llegaron con él le imitaron.

—Walker, baja tu arma y ríndete— grito McGarrett

—No lo entiendes McGarrett, es Alexander, lo odias tanto como yo —

Walker empezó a decir mientras seguía acercándose al hombre de camisa blanca que se había detenido pero le seguía dando la espalda. La ira de Walker lo estaba consumiendo, ahí estaba el hombre que le había arruinado su vida, no lo dejaría irse.

— ¡Alexander!—

El hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules, se giró lentamente, podía verse una sonrisa burlona en su rostro mientras se enfrentaba al hombre armado, la voz de Alexander pudo oírse clara y fuerte

—Eres patético agente Walker—

La furia lo consumió, apretó el gatillo, el hombre cayó al suelo y una gran mancha carmesí se dejó ver en su pecho manchando la tela blanca de su camisa; cuando tocó el suelo ya estaba muerto, sus ojos azules viendo al cielo y una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Steve disparo su arma contra Walker, el agente soltó la pistola cuando la bala golpeo su brazo.

—Te atrape Alexander— Dijo el agente riéndose histérico mientras no dejaba de ver el cuerpo sin vida del hombre tirado en el asfalto.

—Yo gané, te atrapé, sólo yo te atrapé, ahora la agencia me tiene que reconocer—

Chin y Steve se acercaron a Walker, que intentaba acercarse al hombre en el suelo, pudieron esposarlo antes de que se escapara.

—Clayton Walker estas arrestado— dijo Steve con satisfacción, no pudo evitar mirar al hombre muerto, a la distancia que estaba, podía reconocer las facciones de Alexander, quería ir a asegurarse de que estaba muerto y que la pesadilla había acabado para Danny.

Una vez que aseguraron a Walker en la patrulla, los miembros de 5-0 se acercaron a la camilla del forense para poder ver el cuerpo de Alexander, Steve abrió la bolsa para por fin ver muerto al psicópata que había lastimado tanto a su Danny. Contuvo el aliento mientras movía la cremallera y al descubrir el rostro del muerto todos se pusieron pálidos. Ojos azules, cabello negro, piel blanca, su rostro podía parecer familiar pero no era Alexander.


	13. El final del camino

Hola a todos. Me ha tomado un tiempo retomar los últimos capítulos del fic, ha sido un tiempo algo confuso y me costó un poco concentrarme de nuevo en la historia. El año pasado fuimos afectados por un sismo que nos hizo perder un poco el ritmo de la vida cotidiana, lo que más impacto causó en mi persona fue el sonido de la tierra al moverse y por muchos meses ese sonido me hizo perder concentración para escribir. Tuvimos suerte que nuestro entorno y hogar no se vieran afectado y que estábamos a salvo, pero el aquel sonido me acecho por meses y después me ha tomado un tiempo poder retomar la historia donde la dejé.

Por fin logré recuperar un poco mi ritmo y he logrado terminar el siguiente capítulo y solo quedará pendiente uno más para cerrar la historia, es aquí donde la misma tendrá un final aunque no el que esperaba originalmente.

Tenía pensado hacer una tercera parte donde se cerraría la última parte de la historia Steve/Danny/Alexander, la cual llevaría por título tentativo, Fuego Cruzado. Parte de la historia estaba fuertemente influenciada por lo ocurrido en el episodio final de la 6 temporada y lo ocurrido en la 7ma. Pero el camino que ha decidido tomar Peter Lenkov en la 8va y 9na temporada con respecto al personaje de Danny y el trato que le ha dado en ambas temporadas me ha dejado decepcionada de Steve y del resto del equipo, además de la forma en que el productor ha tratado a las McDanno fans en redes sociales ha sido irrespetuoso y sólo las ha usado para sus propios fines egoístas; mismo que puede afectar el camino original que tenía para esta última parte.

El epílogo de esta historia espero que esté listo para finales de enero o mediados de febrero y dejar cerrada esta historia, pero el futuro de la tercera parte está incierto, por el momento me dedicaré a pasar al inglés las dos partes existentes de la serie bajo fuego en lo que decido si escribiré esta tercera parte, y de hacerlo posiblemente no incluya los sucesos de la 8va y 9na temporada.

Quiero agradecerles a todos por la paciencia que han tenido y me disculpo por haberlos decepcionado por haber dejado abandonada la historia por tanto tiempo; como lector se lo frustrarte que es eso. Muchas gracias por leer y por cada uno de los comentarios que me han dado en verdad los aprecio mucho.

Capítulo 13

El final del Camino

Las siguientes horas fueron una montaña emocional para Steve McGarrett, no sólo tuvo que enfrentar nuevamente el miedo de perder a una de las personas más importantes en su vida, sino también enfrentar a dos de los hombres que habían ocasionado tanto dolor y sufrimiento a Danny.

Cuando en el estacionamiento del hospital vio al agente Walker perseguir a quien parecía ser Alexander, estuvo tentado en adelantarse y disparar primero al bastardo que se había atrevido a profanar el cuerpo de su Danno; pero, ante todo era un oficial de la ley y debía hacer pagar no solo a Krushnik sino a Walker también, pero no pudo evitar sentir cierta satisfacción al ver caer al psicópata en el suelo, el arresto de Walker fue la culminación de su deseo de detener a esos dos hombres.

+++++Un par de horas después +++++

Steve esperaba ansioso el reporte de la morgue, conocía el rostro de Alexander y el hombre muerto en el estacionamiento era muy parecido, la posibilidad de que cambiara de apariencia era muy alta, así que la identificación por parte del forense era muy importante para poder cerrar el caso definitivamente. Pensaba que, para ser un genio, Alexander había cometido un error fatal al no hacer un cambio más radical a su rostro y aún más importante, nunca debió regresar a Hawaii.

Pero cuando el reporte llegó, el equipo de 5-0 no podía creer los resultados, el hombre en la morgue no era Alexander; fue el primer revés en la investigación, el segundo fue cuando la agencia se presentó a tomar en custodia a Clayton Walker. Como miembro activo, la agencia reclamó su derecho para disciplinar directamente a un miembro que hubiera puesto en riesgo a la organización por actos ilegales, así que el hombre fue trasladado a las Centro de detención Federal en Oahu, poco tiempo después de ser arrestado por Steve, así que no tuvieron tiempo de interrogarlo.

El SEAL estaba frustrado y molesto, quería ver a Danny antes de regresar al cuartel general, pero Park se había negado a permitirle el paso en beneficio de la salud del rubio, y que no permitirían visitas hasta que los médicos decidieran que era seguro para Danny recibir visitas. Steve estuvo a punto de usar su autoridad para entrar pero al final tuvo que admitir que la salud del herido era más importante que su orgullo.

Cuando llegó a su oficina se topó con la imagen de Jerry completamente concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, sea lo que fuera que miraba en los monitores, estaba demasiado emocionado tecleando sin parar y moviendo archivos e imágenes de una pantalla a otra.

— ¿qué es lo que tienes?—

—Este tipo es un genio — dijo Ortega impresionado —un genio del mal, nunca pensé ver a uno de verdad — seguía embobado con la pantalla aunque al ver la mirada molesta de McGarrett trato de no parecer tan emocionado

—el nombre del occiso es Christopher Masters, diagnosticado con una enfermedad terminal, vino a pasar sus últimas vacaciones en Hawaii. Tuvo una cirugía plástica hace algunos años, son cambios menores para mejorar su apariencia según el reporte médico—

Jerry movió algunas cosas de la pantalla y puso una imagen del hombre antes y después de la cirugía, en medio de ellas colocó una fotografía de Alexander

—Se puede ver que antes de la cirugía tenía un ligero parecido con Krushnik, una coincidencia de 60 o 70%, después de la cirugía, tenía una parecido del 90-95%, y no es que quisiera conseguirse un gemelo bondadoso—

El hombre grande tecleó algunas cosas con rapidez, una serie de puntos y líneas aparecieron sobre las tres fotografías, medidas de separación de los ojos, de los labios, tamaño del rostro, todo lo necesario para reducir la apariencia de un rostro en simples medidas matemáticas. Jerry continuó

—El software de reconocimiento facial funciona mediante las medidas específicas del rostro de cada persona, la computadora toma las medidas de puntos específicos como la separación de los ojos, su tamaño forma, el alto de las cejas, el tamaño de la boca. Estas medidas varían de una persona a otra y es lo que permite que el programa funcione. Porque puede haber coincidencia en algunas medidas pero no en todas, esto permite que el sistema sea casi un 90% preciso, su nivel de falla es aceptable y se da principalmente con familiares. Los cambios estéticos hechos en el rostro de Masters realmente no lo fueron, cada cambio fue hecho en los lugares exactos para que las medidas biométricas de Christopher fueran lo más parecidas a las de Krushnik.

Chin, Kono y Lou miraba con atención las fotos de la pantalla con interés.

—al principio pensé que era una coincidencia pero decidí revisar acerca de posibles identificaciones de Alexander; en total han sido casi 80 el último año, un nivel que se considera y una falla del sistema, así que decidieron desactivar la alerta para Krushnik hasta que pudieran encontrar el error, en Hawaii sigue activa porque es prioridad de 5-0—

Steve vio los datos y golpeó la mesa con frustración —eso no puede ser coincidencia—

—no lo es — dijo el conspiracionista mientras hacía aparecer más listas y fotografías ocupando todas las pantallas de apoyo dejando las de Master y Alexander en la principal

—todas las persona que provocaron una alerta en el sistema tuvieron algún tipo de cambio estético, no todas tienen registros médicos, pero se pueden ver un cambio en su foto actual con respecto a sus fotografías de hace3 años—

Jerry volvió a teclear algunas cosas y cada uno de los marcadores en la fotografía de Alexander, aparecieron en cada una de los otros rostros.

—cada uno de los hombres en esta lista tienen de un 89 a 93% de puntos concordantes con las medidas de Krushnik y aquí es donde descubrí la genialidad de este hombre —

Lou miro las fotos con escepticismo

—no creo que sea una genialidad, esto debe haber dejado algún rastro en papel, registros médicos, pagos, debe haber gastado millones en hacerlo—

—Revisé los registros existentes, todo conduce a callejones sin salida — dijo Ortega mientras más datos aparecían en la pantalla, continuó hablando de sus descubrimientos

—Krushnik usó nuestro sistema de reconocimiento facial a su favor. Al principio pensé ¿por qué no simplemente hackeo el sistema, ya lo ha hecho antes, como lo hizo con el celular de Danny. Pero cambiar el programa habría tomado más tiempo y seguramente los programadores lo habían corregido con el tiempo; habrían localizado el rastro del hackeo y al posible culpable. Pero aquí es donde radica lo inteligente de su plan, Descubrí otros hombres buscados por agencias de diferentes países, y muchos han dado falsos positivos en el mismo porcentaje. Todo eso en conjunto se ve como una falla de programación, así que deben estar revisando el programa tratando de encontrar la falla y mientras tanto bajan el nivel de alerta a estos individuos para ahorrar recursos—

Kono se acerco a la pantalla

—Pero en realidad no hay ninguna falla en el programa que está funcionando perfectamente— dijo la asiática mientras Jerry continuaba con su informe

—Exacto, además esto le da otra ventaja, los reportes se han dado alrededor del mundo, le ha permitido crear rastros falsos en todo el planeta—

Steve trataba de mantenerse en calma sopesando toda esta información, y empezó a hablar

—Sí Krushnik cambió su rostro, el sistema sería inútil, el planeó todo esto, la muerte de Masters no es una coincidencia tampoco—

Chin intervino entonces

—Creo que tienes razón Steve, el celular de Walker recibió una llamada justo antes de matar a Masters. Fue una llamada desde el continente, hay una llamada al celular de la victima desde el mismo número; el registro muestra que es de un celular desechable—

El líder del equipo no podía creerlo

—Krushnik le tendió una trampa a Walker, usó a un hombre dispuesto a morir, tal vez desesperado. Walker en su búsqueda de venganza terminó matando a un inocente, estamos seguros que de esto no se librará tan fácil. Dependiendo de los intereses de la agencia se le hará un juicio o simplemente será enviado a uno de los muchos centros de detención secretos, de una manera u otra no podrá hacer más daño—

—Es un psicópata— dijo Lou consternado —ha usado la ley y nuestros recursos a su favor y el bastardo está obsesionado con nuestro muchacho—

El marine se empezó a mover de un lado a otro

—¿Podemos usar algo de esto para poder encontrar a Alexander?—

—Me temó que no Mcgruff —dijo Jerry con desilusión —busqué pistas en las finanzas del Señor Masters y las otras personas involucradas. Todos los pagos o depósitos terminan en callejones sin salida, y los movimientos que pueden ser rastreados, todos son de fuentes legales. Le pedí ayuda a algunos amigos pero no hemos podido encontrar algún rastro ilegal o que pueda guiarnos a algo, aún seguimos buscando—

Steve caminaba de un lado a otro como animal herido, había pensado que por fin tenía en sus manos a Krushnik y Walker, pero en un solo momento ambos se habían escapado de sus manos y no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar eso y terminó golpeando la mesa

—Maldito Alexander, ha jugado con nosotros como si fuéramos sus marionetas, pero juró que lo atraparé y lo haré pagar por todo lo que hizo—

+++++Pali Medical Center+++++

Danny supo que no era un sueño cuando cada parte de su cuerpo empezó a dolerle, aun cuando los sedantes lo atenuaban, era un dolor constante al igual que el golpeteo en su cabeza, cuando giró la vista para ver donde estaba, descubrió a Jae Min dormitando en el sillón cerca de su cama

—hey— dijo con voz débil y rasposa, pero suficientemente audible para despertar al coreano, que tan pronto abrió los ojos se acercó al rubio.

—Danny me alegra que despertaras— dijo el joven emocionado

— ¿Dónde estoy?—

—En el hospital, te encontraron hace algunas horas a la orilla de una carretera, debo avisar al presidente, me pidió que le dijera tan pronto abrieras los ojos—

Estaba por levantarse de su asiento cuando Danny lo tomo de la mano

— ¿Steve?—

—Vino más temprano, tuvo que irse, pero dijo que regresaría en cuanto despertaras—

Danny soltó la mano del joven y suspiró decepcionado, pero comprendía que si Steve no estaba a su lado, seguramente estaba encargándose de los involucrados en lo que le había pasado. No podía evitar sentir ansiedad ante la perspectiva de que el SEAL descubriera que su madre estaba involucrada en su secuestro. Lo que esa información podía hacerle a la relación entre madre e hijo era preocupante cuando apenas estaban conectándose de nuevo. Aún cuando el callara, Alexander podría decidir exponer toda la verdad, Danny no quería ser la razón para que eso pasara, no sin saber porqué lo había hecho.

—Me alegra que estés bien Danny— dijo el joven coreano antes de salir. Pocos minutos después Michael Park entró a la habitación y se sentó al lado de la cama del enfermo con su acostumbrada tranquilidad, Danny habló con voz preocupada

—Grace y Charlie estaban en la escuela cuando…—

—No te preocupes, están bien en casa de su madre, aún no saben que estás en el hospital, le dijimos que viajaste de improviso y que te comunicarías con ellos tan pronto tuvieras la posibilidad, el incidente fue clasificado como confidencial y las noticias no dirán nada de lo que pasó; es tu decisión sí deseas hablar con ellos ahora del asunto o esperar—

Danny lo pensó por un momento antes de responder

—Es mejor que no lo sepan por ahora. ¿Cómo me encontraron?—

—Sabes que es un hombre de recursos y no teme usarlos cuando algo le interesa—Un estremecimiento recorrió la espalda del herido

— ¿Doris esta…?— preguntó con temor

—Siento decirte que mi conocimiento de lo que realmente pasó es limitado, sólo sabemos lo que reportó la policía. Llamaron pidiendo asistencia médica para alguien que había sido arrojado desde una camioneta en una carretera cerca del Parque Nacional en Molokai. Los servicios de emergencia te encontraron a un lado del camino, después de estabilizarte te llevaron en helicóptero al Queen Memorial, decidí traerte aquí para mantener todo lo más discreto posible, además que puede proveer más comodidad—

—Gracias— dijo Danny sintiéndose algo agradecido con ese hombre que se preocupaba por él y su familia, aunque en el fondo sabía que sólo lo hacía su trabajo, pero no podía evitar, empezar a sentir simpatía por este hombre y que le hablaba con honestidad. Desde que lo había conocido le contestaba sus preguntas y eso le ayudaba a no sentirse en la oscuridad.

—Por ahora descansa, pronto vendrán a tomar tu declaración, me aseguraré que el comandante McGarrett pueda verte antes que cualquier otra agencia—

Danny oyó atento a su jefe pero permaneció en silencio, sabía que su declaración sería difícil para Steve y realmente no quería tener que hacerlo. Pensó por mucho rato después de que Park se fuera, pensaba en la posibilidad de ocultarle todo acerca de Catherine y Doris, pero Steve seguro que lo descubriría con alguna de sus habilidades "SEAL super Ninja" y sería peor, al final decidió que por muy doloroso que fuera debería decirle la verdad.

+++++Oficina Federal, CIA; Oahu+++++

El agente Taylor estaba sentado frente a su escritorio observando atentamente toda la información referente al caso de Daniel Williams. Ya tenía conocimiento de los antecedentes del caso, porque hacía sido separado de 5-0 y las razones por las que lo consideraban sospechoso de terrorismo, el agente Taylor sabía que las cosas no siempre eran lo que parecían. Ahora que tenía toda la información junta frete a sus ojos, estaba seguro que esta era una de esas veces.

Estaba terminando su reporte cuando la información del secuestro de Danny empezó a llegar a su computadora, dado que estaban relacionados, la información del operativo liderado por Doris McGarrett también empezaban a moverse, circulares e informes acerca de los resultados, que declaraban la operación como fallida. La agencia había sido clara, nadie de la oficina local se tenía que involucrar a menos que se lo pidieran ex profeso. Su única tarea activa sería resguardar la escena del crimen hasta que equipos especializados provenientes del continente se hicieran cargo de las pruebas, por no decir que requerían equipo especializado para limpiar el lugar. Los jefes estaban preocupados que esta noticia pudiera filtrarse y que la agencia se viera comprometida ante los medios por culpa de este gran desastre, sin contar con el hecho que Walker podía haberse convertido en una enorme brecha de seguridad para la agencia.

Taylor sabía que está sería la primera y la última vez que vería esos reportes, informes, fotografías y circulares. Clayton estaba en el centro de detención federal con un nombre falso para que la policía y el FBI no pudieran encontrarlo con facilidad. Estaba custodiado por un par de agentes y en el aeropuerto estaban esperando por el avión de la agencia, que partiera del continente con personal especializado y que también llevaría a Clayton de regreso con ellos. Había terminado su informe cuando la pantalla del sistema cambió y toda la información desapareció, el hombre solo suspiró, de todas las leyendas urbanas con respecto a la agencia y el manejo de la información, ahora parecían ser más reales de lo que imaginaba. 10 minutos después aparecieron un grupo de agentes con varias cajas que se esparcieron por la oficina, solo mostraron sus placas y una orden escrita, empezaron a reunir las fotos y cualquier documento escrito que hiciera referencia a Clayton Walker o Danny Williams, después de casi saquear la oficina, el agente líder se acercó a Taylor

—Agente Taylor — dijo el líder con simpleza— ¿es todo?—

—Sí, eso es todo— respondió cansado

—Bien— No dijo nada más, tomaron todas las cajas, Taylor se apresuró a hablar

— ¿qué pasará con la investigación del detective Williams?—

—Oficialmente esa investigación está cerrada, no hubo elementos contundentes que pudieran demostrar algún tipo de actividad criminal por parte del detective, nuestra oficina en Virginia debe estar enviando los documentos correspondientes a la central de 5-0 y el Gobernador, declarando al detective Williams libre de sospechas y catalogando esta denuncia como falsa —

No dijo ni una sola palabra más, simplemente salieron de la misma manera como habían llegaron, desapareciendo del edificio en pocos minutos.

Todos los equipos que llegaron del continente, hicieron su trabajo de manera quirúrgica, sin fallas y eficientemente, cuando terminaron cualquier prueba de su intervención había desaparecido junto con el agente Clayton Walker, quien en el registro, había sido trasladado a una prisión de máxima seguridad en alguna parte de Texas. La verdad es que nunca habría de llegar puesto que la agencia tenía otros planes para quien se había convertido en una de las mayores vergüenzas de la CIA.

+++++Cuartel general de 5-0, Oahu+++++

Steve y el equipo se encontraban molestos por la irrupción de la CIA, al igual que en todas las agencias, habían sacado todos los archivos que consideraban comprometedores, aunque Steve tenía una sonrisa complacida al saber que la mayoría de sus registros tenían una copia en el pequeño bunquer de Jerry. Media hora después estaban tratando de ordenar el desastre que les habían dejado en la oficina; Steve estaba tras su escritorio leyendo el aviso que la investigación sobre Danny estaba cerrada y que podría regresar a trabajar a 5-0 con el visto bueno del gobernador.

—Bastardos—

Dijo el ex SEAL lanzando el documento que acababa de imprimir sobre la mesa. Después de todo lo que había pasado, después de todo lo que habían hecho, no podía creer lo fácil que habían desechado todo,; con una llamada de un alto mando todo había desaparecido como si nunca hubiera existido, lo único bueno de toda esta situación es que por fin Danny estaba libre de sospechas, y podría regresar a trabajar a 5-0, donde él podría protegerlo de Alexander.

Se recargo en su silla y paso sus manos por su rostro sintiéndose más cansado que nunca antes y estaba ansioso por ver a Danny, lo extrañaba como nunca. En ese momento Kono se asomó por la puerta de la oficina de Steve

—Min Jae acaba de llamar, ya podemos ver a Danny — dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara mientras los demás se reunían en la puerta para ir al hospital. Steve literalmente se levantó de un salto de la silla y se reunió con el resto de su equipo para poder ir al hospital.

+++++Pali Medical Center+++++

Danny se sentía mucho mejor gracias a los calmantes y al tratamiento que le habían estado dando para tratar sus heridas, aunque se sentía mucho más tranquilo al saber que Walker había sido arrestado, aunque sospechaba de la influencia que había tenido Alexander en todo lo que había pasado. Oyo euq alguien tocaba a la puerta

—Adelante— dijo esperando ver a Jae Min, sin embargo fue Steve el que apareció, Danny sintió una mezcla de felicidad y angustia, pero todo desapareció cuando el SEAL se adentró en la habitación apresuradamente y lo abrazó contra su pecho.

—Todo acabó Danny, todo acabo— dijo el moreno sosteniendo a su amigo entre sus brazos mientras el rubio no pudo contenerse y se desahogo contra el hombro de Steve.


End file.
